


On Deaf Ears

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe, Balder is an evil dick, Cinnamon Roll Thor, Deaf Thor, First Time Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Loki, Lightning Sex, M/M, Murder, Mute Loki, Plotting, Sign Language, Slaves, dub con, lots of angst and fluff, powerful seidr, servitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor has been deaf since he was an infant, and because of that, the youngest son of Asgard has been hidden away from the rest of the world. But when a new wave of pleasure slaves are brought in, the kindhearted prince is drawn to the smallest Jotun, who communicates through his hands just like him.They find company and compassion with each other, but their happiness cannot last when Balder begins to covet the beautiful and silent slave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yakisoba and I adored writing this fic, and we wanted to be conscientious of how we wrote Thor being deaf and the communication through sign language. We know it isn't exactly the same as spoken language, but for the the sake of easier reading, it's set up that way :D Also! Disclaimer, obviously neither Yakasoba or I view anyone with any disability as lesser, or broken, but the assholes like Balder in here do~
> 
> I hope you enjoy all the Fluff and Angst!!!

Thor struck the dummy stand hard enough to crack the wood, feeling the vibration of the strike echoing in his arms. He imagined it made a satisfying sound.

Silence could be its own blessing, but Thor was often lost within his own mind with it. 

 

He was the youngest of three. His sister, Hela, often spent time training in the mystic arts, and his brother, Balder, was the crown Prince, and as such was often busy tending to his royal duties and appearances. Both often left Thor on his own, and most days Thor didn't mind being overlooked by his siblings. He'd grown used to it and tried to keep himself company. 

 

Part of the reason Thor was often by himself was for one very simple, but very challenging fact; Thor was deaf. 

He had been born with poor hearing, and an illness when he was an infant took the rest. To Thor, silence was all he had known. 

 

To help him communicate, his mother had suggested teaching the language of hands. A special teacher had been brought in from Vanaheim to teach the youngest Prince, and he had picked it up relatively quick, eager to learn. His family had also learned, but it helped that Thor had picked up the secondary skill of lip reading. He wasn't always good at it, but with a combinations of signing and reading, he was able to ‘speak’ so to say.

 

But… that didn't stop Thor from keeping himself out of the way of his older brother and sister usually in the sparring pits. In the back of his mind, the blond knew he would never truly see battle. After all how useful could a soldier be if he couldn't hear his own commander? 

 

Still, Thor trained every day. It gave him something to look forward to. Something to keep the constant monotony of day to day life from driving him up the wall. He had even considered sneaking out of the palace a few times, but the one time he had done so, he hadn't been able to hear the guards right behind him. Needless to say Odin and Frigga were less than pleased. 

 

Since then, Thor had become more reclusive, and his family seemed complacent with that. 

 

The large blond was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his bare shoulder, and he turned quickly. It was Hela. 

 

_ Come. Balder has returned from his conquest in Jotünheim. He is presenting spoils to the court.   _ She signed and took his hand as if he were much younger than he actually was, leading him out of the sparring ring and handed him his shirt. 

 

Thor huffed, but allowed himself to be pulled along. He didn't really care to watch Balder impress the Lords and Ladies of the court and their parents with treasure and artifacts from worlds Thor would never be allowed to see.

 

He would be there enough to make an appearance, but then, Thor decided, he would just retreat back into his room.

 

\---

 

Loki wanted to scream at the people gathered- all he wanted to do was  _ screech  _ over the din of people who were staring at him. Clearly, they were intrigued by his and his counterparts “exotic” appearance. Blue skinned they all were, with raised lines marking their heritages along their skin. Most of his people were larger than him, and he was shorter by two or three heads compared to them, but among these white barbarians, he was tall. The fact should have made his chest swell slightly, that he might still be intimidating. However, shame was permeating his entire being, along with rage. One of his beautiful horns had been broken, as a sign of being conquered. Tears fell down many of his people's’ faces, mourning their ruined homeland and in fear of their futures. Several men and women, all colored like aged parchment and  _ bare _ without any heritage lines leered at them. 

 

And Loki wanted to scream. 

 

But he couldn't. Not with the magic inhibitors on his wrists and ankles, and the one around his neck, all currently connected with chains to prohibit wide range of movements. Several of his people were chained as such, for the gift of magic was prevalent in his village. It was why they were wealthy- well, why they were once wealthy. Many came to them for healing, for that was their specialty. 

 

Without his magic, Loki, a mute since birth, had no voice, not even a whisper. 

 

He signed to the Jotun he was chained to, his brother, Helblindi.

 

_ Do they intend us to be pleasure slaves?  _ He asked, his hands moving quickly. The Jotun nodded. 

 

_ Or worse.  _ Helblindi replied. 

 

Thor stood next to his smiling parents and sister, but the blond wasn't smiling at all. He hadn't expected Balder to be taking Jotunheim's people- just their spoils.    
  
His brother was standing at the do it of the stairs, beaming up with dark blue eyes, light brown hair swept back in a dashing manner that made court ladies swoon. He was proud of himself..    
  
Thor's gaze traveled over the sobbing giants, for once grateful he couldn't hear what their faces showed; grief.    
He had meant to just look away, as he had always done, but movement caught his attention.   
  
One of the Jotuns, the smallest of the tribe,.. He had signed. Thor had caught the tail 'sentence' of "pleasure slave", marked as a question. And it made Thor both blush and feel worse.    
But.   
The dark haired being knew how to sign, he knew the language-, and Thor immediately felt drawn towards him. He tugged on Hela's sleeve to get her attention, but she waved him off, putting a finger to her lips as their brother spoke proudly as the procession of new slaves came to a halt.   
  
"Dearest mother and father, I present to you the spoils of my quest! The village we liberated was plentiful in gold, and precious stones, and what more," Balder came up to the smaller Jotun, tugging him forward in chains. "The people have natural seidr that could be of great use to us."   
  
Thor recognized the twinkling of the gold around the dark blue skin. Magic nullification bands. If Thor hadn't been a prince, he might have found himself wearing them as well instead of wielding Mjolnir.

 

Loki was shaking, and his chains audibly clinked. Several of his brethren held their breath. 

 

“Is it not an honor to be saved by me, pet?” Balder asked, tilting Loki’s chin up to look at him. The Jotun bit back his urge to vomit in the man's face- saved? There was no saving in killing nearly two thirds of his tribe. 

 

“Answer me.” Balder growled, but Loki could only nod. Compliance would hopefully prevent him from being violently violated. “Speak when you are spoken to!” 

 

_ Yes, my Lord.  _ Loki’s hands shook as he signed. 

 

Balder's face twisted into an unreadable expression, but Thor's heart jumped again when Loki signed. The Jotun could hear, or could read lips far better than Thor could, for Balder's thin lips were nearly impossible to follow when he was angry.   
  
Thor stepped forward, surprising both Hela and Balder alike.    
  
_ Brother please, you are scaring him _ . Thor signed as he slowly came down the steps.

 

Loki was looking down at his feet when he heard Balder snap at someone. 

 

“He is  _ my  _ property- now speak, slave!” Balder commanded, yanking Loki's face back up. 

 

_ I have no voice, my Lord.  _ Loki signed frantically.  _ I'm mute, my Lord.  _

 

Balder raised a hand. 

 

“I'll make you speak then.” 

 

Loki braced himself for a slap, but was surprised when a thick hand stopped the blow. He looked at its owner in surprise, then looked down. It was the other Prince. 

 

This was something the youngest had never done before; intervene with his brother's actions. But Thor couldn't stop himself this time, and there was a low rumble of thunder outside.    
  
_ You can't force a mute to speak any more than you could force me to hear-- _ !  Thor argued with one hand, keeping a grip on Balder's still.    
But the molten look he gave Thor made him loosen a little. Thor may have been big, but Balder was was far more cruel with his strength.    
  
_ Balder, brother.. please allow me this slave. He is of little use to you or anyone else without a voice, right? He is damaged. Wrong. Like me,  _   
  


The room had grown quiet, and Loki looked in awe as the Prince signed with one hand, but tried to withdraw when he was called damaged, until the Prince indicated that he was also damaged. He had no hearing. 

 

Balder shrugged out of his younger brother’s grasp and then let out a wicked laugh. It was easy going, but it was taunting at the same time. Instinctively, Loki knew it was the way it was because Thor could not hear it. It was mocking.

 

“If you desire this slave so, brother, beg me for him.” Balder said, and then cruelly added. “Since he has no voice, you must use yours.” 

 

Loki’s eyes widened. He was asking a deaf man to speak? 

 

Thor was sure he had misinterpreted Balder's words, misread his angry brother's lips.    
  
Thor barely spoke at all. There was no point since he never truly learned in the first place.     
Thor glanced at the Jotun, who had been watching him with ruby eyes. .. then slowly back to Balder. 

He knew his older brother would torture the small giant for his disability, and now more so to spite Thor for trying to stop him. 

  
If Thor wanted even a slight chance to take him away, he had no choice but to comply.    
  
The young Prince looked down at the floor, hesitant to even start,

  
"B-, bethr, p-,. Ples le meh, haf hiem." Thor's words were badly broken, rounded and awkward, and Thor didn't need to hear himself to know it was wildly wrong, particularly when a small glance to the courtsfolk around him showed smirking faces, and Thor stared right back at the floor.

 

Balder was surprised at Thor’s determination, and looked at the slave. The Jotun was watching Thor from under his eyelashes, and his red eyes widened when he heard Thor speak. Now that Thor had publicly met Balder’s demands, he could not deny Thor this slave, not in front of everyone. 

 

“He is more trouble than he's worth.” Balder declared, roughly shoving Loki to his younger brother. “He's worthless to me. Now begone- and ask nothing  more of me.” 

 

Thor barely had a moment before he caught the Jotun shoved to him, as surprised as Loki seemed that Balder gave in.    
The courtsfolk seemed rather pleased with this act of 'generosity', but Thor could care less about them, and stared widely at the man in his arms.    
  
It took a few long seconds for him to remember himself and he signed a thank you to Balder, as was expected, before retreating away.    
  
Thor did not roughly handle Loki, instead taking his hand and guiding him away from the others. A brief glance up to Frigga who nodded permission for Thor to leave after the scene Balder had made of him.    
  
He was thankful.    
He made to leave through the back doors, but Loki had turned to look back at his people, who were in turn looking at Loki.    
Thor squeezed his hand gently to get his attention,    
_ They will be ok for now. None of them will be killed...are you ok? _

 

Loki was too stunned to reply properly, only able to nod. The Prince led him away, through corridors that were darkened with drapes and other various decoration. The Jotun followed dutifully, his heart pounding. He wanted to speak, but he didn't know if it was his place to, or if the Prince would let him. The usage of hand language and the man being deaf would have interested Loki any other day, but he was terrified. 

 

They stopped at a door and Loki watched the man slip a key into the lock, and opened it. Then gestured for Loki to enter it. 

 

It was the Prince's private quarters. Thor didn't know where else he could take the Jotun without being disturbed by staring courtfolk, and he was glad that Balder would be busy for a while longer to boast about his trip.    
  
He could at the very least get this one person away.   
The prisoner was timid,  extremely unsure until Thor have him a soft smile and gestured inside again. Loki finally entered and Thor quickly followed after, locking the door behind him.    
  
The antechamber was large, with huge windows that had thin curtains as Thor had learned to rise with the sun when he began his studies. A fireplace was built into the wall, and the furniture was carved from a dark wood that contrasted nicely with all of the gold. Red fabric swathed the made bed, offering a warm and inviting tone to the whole of the room.    
  
As Loki was looking around, Thor watched him from behind, hesitant be for he gingerly reached out and touched a blue shoulder, turning Loki towards him.   
  
Thor was caught by the red eyes again, and the Prince stared for a few seconds before shaking his head to regain his train of thought.    
_ You are safe now. Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you. My name is Thor Odinson. _

 

_... I'm Loki...  _ Signed the Jotun, shyly moving out of arms reach.  _.... Thank you, your highness. _

 

He looked around again, noting the windows. But he also noted the endless books and papers, and what looked like small projects littering around in corners and on the few tables in the room. Turning back to the Prince, Loki stood still, his hands wringing his tunic. His head was bowed, and he felt awfully exposed with his broken horn. 

 

He could only hope Thor would be gentle with him. 

 

Thor took a step forward reaching out to the Jotun who flinched, and the prince stopped. He didn't want to scare him.   
It was the first time Thor had taken a slave for himself, but all he could think of was having a real conversation. Someone who might understand, and not talk to him as if he were 5.    
  
Thor slowly closed the space, and while Loki still shrank away, he didn't move. He took his blue hand into his own, feeling the natural chill of his skin.   
  
_ I will not hurt you. _   
Thor restated when Loki glanced up at him again, and he unlocked the chains from the bracelets and the collar, letting the heavy gold fall to the ground.

 

Loki watched the chains fall, and he let out a shuddering breath. 

 

_ The bands, my lord?  _ He asked, his movements slow and gentle, akin to a whisper, his brows lifted in hope. His face fell, however, when Thor shook his head. Perhaps it had been too much to hope so soon. 

 

_ Why... Why did you want me, my lord?  _

 

_ I.. _   
  
Thor hesitated mid-sign, biting his lower lip.   
  
_ You're different. I've never met anyone outside of family would could.. or would, talk like this. _

 

Loki blinked, surprised to hear that. He looked down at his feet, a toe peeking through the flimsy, worn down woven fabric of his shoe. The shoddy tunic, torn shoes, and a broken horn. Amidst all of the beauty he found in thor's room (for he found it charming), there he was. Dull and a burden. 

 

_ I... I know what that is like, my lord.  _ Loki signed, not looking up. His brother, Helblindi, translated for Loki, to let others know his words. The magic he used to make an artificial voice for himself often wavered and was somewhat unsettling. Even with a voice, Loki preferred to remain silent. Thor let out a grunt, and Loki looked up. The Prince had been trying to sign to him. 

 

_ Please, you do not need to address me with titles here. I am just Thor.  _ __  
  
The Prince couldn't help but smile. He had never felt this, especially not to someone he had just met.    
Loki knew what this was like. Which meant he knew how lonely it was, and maybe he understood just how desperately Thor wanted to connect.    
Thor gently took Loki's hand, guiding them to the large chairs by the fire, urging him to sit down.    
  
__ Are you hungry?    
Thor glanced over Loki once again. He should get him fitted with warmer newer clothing.

 

Nervously, Loki signed ‘yes’ and he watched as Thor stood. The Prince signed to him to stay seated, and he had a large, gracious smile on his face. The Jotun watched as the Prince seemed to almost bounce with each step to the door. Then it opened and he disappeared. Loki looked at the room, and all around him again. Nearby, a book on seidr history was open, and Loki leaned over, looking at it. 

 

Once considered womanly, those talented in wielding and pursuing their craft are not only praised, but also encouraged, regardless of gender. 

 

Loki made a sound close to a snort. Wielding ones seidr had never been considered womanly in his culture. It was an honor to have talents regarding it. 

 

Thor made his way down the long winding halls, silently glad everyone was still in the grand hall and he wouldn't be questioned as to what he was doing in the kitchens.    
The cooks were used to seeing Thor sneak around, and smiled to him when Thor snuck food onto a plate and a pitcher of honey mead.   
  
As Thor was walking back, carefully balancing the food to not spill any, Thor realized he should have locked the door behind him.   
What if Loki ran away?    
Shit- how could Thor be so careless? If Balder found him-----Thor was sure the Jotun would be subjected to a brutal punishment.    
  
But,, when Thor quickly opened the door in a slight panic, he gave an audible breath of relief when he found Loki still in the room, looking around.   
He smiled at the blue man, closing the door once again and coking to set the food down on the small table between the chairs.   
  
_ Please, come eat and drink your fill. _   
Thor signed and grabbed two small goblets for the both of them and poured the mead.

 

Loki stood and went to the table. Thor was sitting down already and Loki signed  _ thank you _ to the prince. It was a simple meal, composed of freshly baked bread with butter and several fruits and a few strips of dried meat. The butter was a real treat to the Jotun, who savored every bite. He had spread it thinly across his slice of bread, but watched with his mouth stopped as Thor spread it on thickly for his slice. 

 

Thor glanced up at Loki after he put the spreading knife down, and realized he was watching him.   
  
Well, less him, and more of the bread in his hand. Thor looked between the two pieces, noticing the thin spread on Loki's. Without a second thought, Thor put his bread down and picked the knife back up, cutting a healthy tab of butter and taking Loki's hand that held his bread.    
With his large hand cupping the Jotun's, Thor slowly spread the butter on the piece.

 

Loki looked down at his slice of bread with wide eyes. 

 

_ Really? Is it okay?  _ He asked, and Thor nodded at him, taking a hearty bite of his own slice. The Jotun let out a little puff of air in amazement and took a bite, eyes closing and a smile quirking at blue lips that were smeared with a slight bit of butter. A pink tongue slowly licked it away, and Loki could nearly feel himself melting from the pleasure of it all. His eyes opened and he realized Thor was looking at him. 

 

_ I'm sorry... you are probably unaccustomed to my manners... I'm sure they are unfit for royalty. _

 

_ No no no, _   
Thor waved his hands, suddenly realizing he had been staring.    
  
_ I'm actually.. I am very curious about your culture. I know you must be tired, but I would love to learn about you, and your people, and your world. _   
  
Thor was painfully curious, and he was bursting with questions. It was the first time he had ever been fact to face with someone not of the court.    
And Thor had never even been allowed to leave the palace, let alone leave Asgard.    
  
But he couldn't ask Loki just yet. Not when the events of what happened were still so fresh. Of being ripped up from the roots of his home and brought some place new and unfamiliar. He didn't want to overwhelm the young Jotun.

 

His world. 

 

Loki looked down at his lap, his hands falling into it. He had been strong during the entire battle, and haven't even so much as let out a harsh pant of air when his horn had been broken. But with the kind, deaf prince staring at him as a  _ being _ rather than a belonging... It was too much and the jotun began to cry. 

 

Thor stilled, for he couldn't hear the sob that ripped through the smaller being, but he saw the fat tears that rolled down his cheeks and the way his shoulders shook.    
  
Oh no-, oh no he hadn't meant to make him cry.    
  
_ I'm sorry! I didn't mean-  _   
But Loki wasn't looking up at him and Thor knelt in front of the blue man, taking both of his hands in his own until the smaller looked up with bleary watering eyes.    
  
_ Forgive me, I was not thinking. It was cruel of me to ask.  _

 

_ No- I mean... it's not okay, but it wasn't you. You didn't do this.  _ Loki motioned to his bands and his horn.  _ But... my seidr. The crown prince said it could be useful to your people. Will you release the bands?  _

 

Thor's gaze lowered to the golden collar encircling around his blue throat. Small ruins glowed faintly, and even at this distance, Thor could feel the hum of magic.    
  
Thor's heart sank a little, and he forced himself to look back up.   
  
_ I'm sorry. I can't. I can't trust you to not run away as soon as I do. If you did, they would hunt you down, magic or no. My brother would not hesitate to kill you. Please. I want to keep you safe, so I must keep these on you. _   
  
Loki didn't say anything, only letting his hands drop to his lap. The prince made a noise and it sounded like he was trying to soothe him. The Jotun shook his head. There was nothing thor could say to him to make him feel better. And he didn't want to talk about anything anymore. 

 

All he wanted to do was sleep and never wake up again. 

 

Thor didn't know what to do, and he bit his lower lip in thought. His people treated non Asgardians as slaves regardless, but Thor didn't want to do that. He wanted a friend. But he couldn't do the one thing that could comfort the Jotun.    
  
He tried signing Loki again, but he was still looking down, and ignored Thor's touch when the broad hand came over his own blue one.    
But Thor put a hand on Loki's cheek this time.   
  
_ I can find out where the others are going, and I can do my best to ensure everyone is stationed in a place of good care _ .    
Thor knew it was of little comfort, but maybe knowing those left of his tribe wouldn't come to harm would help ease the grief a little.    
_ Allow me to run you a bath, and if you are tired, please I insist you rest. _

 

_ Why would you do that for a slave?  _ Loki signed them with cutting movements, knowing it to be as harsh as spitting the words out with venom.  _ What do you want from me?  _

 

Thor winced at the motions.    
  
_ Nothing! I don't want anything from you. I just- I want to make you comfortable. You are my guest.  _   
  
Thor stood up.    
  
_ I wasn't lying when I told you I would not harm you. I may not be able to release you from you bonds, but I can at least offer you the barest comforts. _

 

_ Is this so I will be sweet to you in bed?  _ Loki accused, standing as well. If this was the manipulation the prince was trying to pull, Loki would have none of it. He began to strip, and he stood bare before Thor could stop him.  _ Is this what you wanted, my lord? You are my master- command me.  _

 

His eyes seemed to light up with a burning rage, and his signing was still as curt. 

 

Thor's eyes widened as he couldn't help but stare at Loki. His blue skin was so perfectly smooth, with lighter lines twisting elegant designs all around his body.

The Prince realized he was staring and he blushed furiously, immediately putting his hand over his eyes.    
  
_ No!  _   
Thor clenched his eyes shut so he could sign angrily back at Loki.    
_ Dammit I'm trying to show you kindness! I don't want a slave I want a friend!" _

 

The prince turned around and Loki realized he himself was flushed in both anger and embarrassment. 

 

Slowly, he redressed himself, then tapped on Thor’s shoulder to get his attention. The prince was a long time in turning around, but Loki bowed his head. 

 

_ I... I'm sorry... it's been confusing and scary.  _ He signed honestly. 

 

Thor bit his lower lip, wishing he could offer more comfort than he had. He gently lifted Loki's face back up to him.    
  
_ I know you have no reason to trust me, especially after what you've been through. _   
Thor glanced up at the broken horn.   
_ But I want you to be safe and comfortable here.  _   
  


Loki looked back down at his feet at that. Then he froze when big arms wrapped around him. It was... awkward- like the prince didn't know how to embrace someone properly. Then Loki realized the big Æsir was trembling. 

 

Thor was truly alone. 

 

In seeking friendly comfort from him, Loki, now a slave, showed the Jotun just how desperate Thor was for any contact. So Loki reciprocated, his arms coming up to encircle the toned waist, and he laid his head, face outward, on the man's shoulder. This must have pleased the prince because he let out a little high-pitched noise of happiness, and Loki smiled a quick, small smile. It wouldn't hurt to be nice to his owner- far better was it to play make-believe that they could be companions than being abused. 

 

Thor couldn't express the soft warmth that came when Loki hugged him back. He smelled of incense and cold earth, and the blond closed his eyes to it. He didn't want to let go, ever, but he couldn't suffocate the Jotun either.   
  
So after a few long moments, probably longer than was necessary, Thor pulled away, quickly wiping away the tears that had threatened to  spill and he gave Loki a soft smile.   
  
_I-, let me run the water for you. Please, eat until it's ready._   
Thor signed, then thought for a moment. Loki was a frost giant.  
_Do you prefer cool water?_ The last thing the Prince needed was something as small and silly as bathwater to burn him right after promising to keep him safe.

 

Loki nodded, and sat down, mystified at how the prince dashed off, so eager to please. He ate another slice of bread, smeared thick with butter, and a few pieces of lush, juicy fruit. Thor came back, and held his hand. Gently, he guided him to the bathing chambers which were astoundingly big. Loki noticed the in ground tub could have fit at least ten people. He looked at it, then back at Thor. When the prince made no move to leave, Loki began to shed his clothing. 

 

Again, Thor couldn't help but watch the way Loki slowly rid himself of his worn clothing. He stared under the guise of simply gathering the smaller man's discarded clothing, completely enraptured by how the warm light of the room seemed to make his spleen an even deeper shade of sapphire.    
  
It wasn't until Loki was unbraiding his hair and turned towards Thor did the Prince look away, half pretending his eyes hadn't been glued to him.   
He half folded Loki's clothes and started to get undressed himself when the Jotun turned back to the water and he waded inside.    
  
Thor came in after him, making sure to leave polite space between them. The cool water was surprisingly refreshing on the hot day. Thor went under and came back up, pushing his  now drenched hair back out of his face with another smile towards Loki.

 

Loki curled up in the corner of the bath, trying to look anywhere besides the wet, rippling muscle of Thor's body. He sunk into the water, his face flushed in embarrassment as he began to wet his hair. The prince was going under the water and coming back up again. The sound of the water and Thor's strange noises of apparent glee filled the room. Loki turned slightly, avoiding looking at the man. Then he froze up when he felt hands moving up his back. 

 

Thor had come over to offer Loki a wash towel and soap, but had been distracted by the inky tendrils spread over his slim shoulders. It made Thor feel something he hadn't before, and he was only thinking of wanting to get closer to him.   
  
Just out of curiosity of course.    
  
But he found himself running his hand along Loki's shoulders, fingers tracing gently over the lines there. He felt Loki tense under him.    
  
Thor reached forward, pressing his chest against Loki's back as he reached around him, picking up a small vial of bath soap.   
They were so close now

 

Loki watched as big hands unstopped the vial and pour soap into a little well created by one of them. He gasped softly as that hand flattened against his chest, Thor pulling them closer. The Jotun stayed still in his master's hands, gulping nervously when the hand disappeared beneath the surface of the water to wash his stomach, and move across his hips. But despite what Thor was doing, Loki could detect no treachery behind his motions- they were simply curious. 

 

So Loki didn't mind spreading his thighs when Thor's thick fingers spanned the soft, flesh of the upper, inner part of his legs. 

 

Thor was surprised not to be pushed away, but rather invited to explore, and he felt the heat that had been in his cheeks start to sink lower to his chest.    
  
Thor's hands traced the lines that swirled his thighs, coming dangerously close to touching the intimate space of the Jotun, but he paused.    
  
He could feel the tingling of his own excitement in the tips of his fingers, threatening to spark. He didn't want to pull away, he wanted to keep going..    
  
But a small shock made them both jump and Thor pulled away immediately.

 

Loki turned and looked at Thor, who had retreated and was blushing fiercely.

 

_ What was that?  _ Loki signed, his blood pumping through his body. But not in a bad way. The water shifted around them as Thor shrugged heavily, grunting. The prince lifted his hands, and showed how electricity was gently flowing from finger to finger.  _ Your seidr?  _

 

The prince nodded at him and Loki watched the sparks till they faded away. Then he turned around slowly, waiting. When the prince made no move, Loki looked over his shoulder. 

 

_ Well?  _

 

Thor cocked his head slightly.   
  
Loki.. wanted him to come back?   
Even with the invitation, Thor was hesitant to return. He settled himself with a deep breath, but slowly he slid his hands along Loki's skin again.    
  
Thor felt the tingling almost immediately, and he concentrated on keeping it at bay while in the water. But this feeling that came with his seidr was different than what he was used to.    
This wasn't usual excitement, and the prince realized just how pretty the Jotun was, even with his back facing him.   
  
Fingers traced the lines again, down Loki's chest and he brushed against a pert nipple as he did, feeling the smaller man shiver subtly at the motion. He felt himself hum when Loki pressed his body back against Thor's just a little, but the motion caused the tingling to intensify, and though not as intense as the first time, another shock went off at Loki's navel.   
  
Thor didn't fully pull away this time but he moved his hand away again, signing an apology.    
  
He shouldn't do this.    
He might end up hurting Loki for real.

 

Loki took Thor's hand in his own, and dared to let a shock go through his own finger. He watched it and let out a shiver. Thor made a noise and his other big hand clasped Loki’s, cupping the blue hand. Even with his own seidr being blocked, Loki could feel just how  _ powerful _ Thor's seidr was. It sent electricity through him in different ways- at the moment, mostly between his legs. When he leaned back against Thor fully, he understood why the prince’s magic was affecting him so.

 

Daringly, Loki guided a big hand down, and curved his fingers over top two thick ones, letting out a sigh as they gently rested on the folds of his cunt. Thor’s curiosity and excitement sent a spark through him and Loki's head pulled back, panting in pleasure.

 

_ No!  _ He signed frantically when Thor tried to pull away.  _ Please... More. _

 

Thor could feel his own breathing, labored in excited anticipation.    
  
But he only hesitated a moment before his fingers were back between Loki's legs. He was completely surprised to realize the Jotun had both, and it spurred the blond to explore further.    
  
His fingers slipped between silky lips, and immediately brushed against a bud that make Loki tense, but his hand never left Thor's.    
Thor ran his free hand down Loki's body, following the lines till he was at the base of Loki's hard cock.    
  
He felt bolder, and grasped the firm member gently, ready to pull away with another shock of excitement pulsed between his fingers and his cock twitched in response to their closeness.

 

Loki rocked up into the hand that was grasping him, and used his fingers to push Thor's inside of him. The Jotun shuddered as more sparks went through his master's big hands. Shaking as he came with a quiet gasp, Loki sagged against thor for a moment, then looked down to see his spend floating in the cold water. Instantly he flushed and went rigid- mostly out of embarrassment. He had never cum that fast before, but Thor's fingers were still moving in his cunt and he was panting again soon. Wantonly, he brought an arm up around Thor’s neck so he could sink himself lower onto the fingers entering him. 

 

The new slickness around his intruding fingers only turned the Prince on more and the other hand abandoned Loki's cock to stroke his own urgent erection.    
  
Electricity tapped between them, his touch leaving a trail of tingling sparks  inside the Jotun and Thor could feel him constricting around him again.    
  
Thor's teeth gently found purchase on Loki's shoulder and he let out an involuntary moan. A small arch of electricity leapt from his tongue to the wet blue skin and the blond gave a loud rolling moan as he came. He pumped himself through his orgasm, but he didn't stop his movements inside Loki. Not until he undid him a second time.

 

The sound Thor made along with the electricity flowing freely from his fingers into Loki’s cunt made the Jotun seize up. He panted, hips rolling again as another orgasm hit him. He fisted his hand in Thor’s blond hair, his breath coming out as a hiss. Loki felt Thor’s hand behind him, milking the last of his cum out, and it aroused the slave even further as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. 

 

They stilled, panting hard, and Loki looked up at Thor with big ruby eyes. 

 

Though Thor was smiling, he was still blushing, realizing just how turned on he had been touching the smaller man alone, but he couldn't help the small twinge of guilt as well.    
  
_ Are you Ok?  _   
He didn't mean physically, because the Prince after all had just reassured him several times in the other room that he didn't want Loki as a pleasure slave.    
  
But Thor hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself. And when he turned Loki to face him, he cupped the back of his neck, almost ready for Loki to either be scared or furious at him for breaking the small bit of trust he had just gained.    
But even so... Thor couldn't help but notice how utterly beautiful Loki was.  Up close, face to face, Thor could see the fine details of his markings or the depth of color in his piercing red eyes. His wet hair snaked down, a lock splitting a path down Loki's face and he moved to tuck it behind his ear.

 

Loki flushed and looked away. He didn't know what had come over him and why he had reacted the way he had to Thor's seidr. 

 

_ I'm... tired. _ He signed slowly. The prince washed both of their long swathes of hair, and wrapped Loki in a bathing blanket.  _ What?! _

The Jotun was startled as his legs were scooped up from under him and he was lifted and whisked to the bedchamber where he was laid gently on the bed. 

 

_ What are you doing? _ He signed when the blond stood up from digging around in his wardrobe.

 

_ I'm...getting You something to sleep in?  _   
Thor gestured to the clothes as though it should have been obvious.    
  
_ I will have a tailor come by tomorrow to fit you, that way you may have clothing to suit your tastes, but for now this will do. _   
  
Thor had a long soft tunic that he brought over to Loki. It would no doubt swallow the smaller man, but the thought brought a small smile to the prince's face.

 

Loki blushed as the Æsir unwound the blanket from him, slipping the tunic over his head and helping him stick his arms through it. 

 

_... you're too kind to a slave.  _ Loki commented again, looking to the side.  _ I... I still don't understand why. _

 

Thor shook his head, sitting beside him and cupping his cheek to make Loki look at him again.  
  
_You are not my slave._   
It was a part of Thor's culture he had always detested; ripping people from their homelands and forcing them to obey through chains and fear.   
  
_My voice isn't heard in court. If I could have you freed I would. But I have no desire to treat you like an object._

 

Loki looked at him, tucking his legs under the tunic. Thor had seemingly sought out Loki's personal pleasure in the bath just now- perhaps it was all a ploy so the Jotun would be tamed? But the earnest feeling he found in Thor’s blue eyes made the Jotun want to believe in Thor. 

 

_... where am I to sleep? With you?  _ He asked, and looked down at the bed.  _ Because... I... I want to feel safe... and I feel safe with you.  _

 

The comment made Thor smile widely, and gave him an unexpected warmth.    
  
He nodded, having already planned to have Loki sleep in the bed as it was large even for the Prince. But to know Loki already felt safe with him, that gave Thor all the more reason to want to stay right beside him.   
  
The blond pulled up the extra layer of furs, slipping under the covers onto the silken red sheets under and scooted closer to Loki, but some hesitation in the Prince still remained. An uncertainty in almost all things he did always hung around his actions, but after a moment when Loki didn't move away from him, Thor closed the small space between them.

 

Moonlight streamed into the room, and Loki looked up at Thor's face, tilting his head. 

 

_ You won't let your brother take me away, right?  _

 

Even though the prince was being adamant that he seemingly cared for him, Loki knew it wouldn't hurt to cozy up to the man. His brethren were most likely ending up with various nobles. By pure  _ chance _ , a prince of Asgard had claimed him. And while escaping was on his mind, it would take help from Thor to get out of the bands restricting his seidr. 

 

So Loki leaned into Thor. 

 

_ Please don't let him take me from you.  _

 

Thor shook his head again, brow burrowing in absolute determination to the Jotun. Loki's large eyes shimmered in the low fire light, and Thor couldn't help the surge of protectiveness that he felt come over him.    
  
_ I swear to you, I will never let him take you. You will not come to harm. _   
  
And Thor meant it.    
Balder was cruel, Hela was aloof, and his parents indifferent. Thor HAD to protect him.   
  
When he seemed to accept Thor's answer, he pulled Loki closer, wrapping his arms around his lithe frame.   
  


Loki leaned further into him, and curled his head (avoiding stabbing Thor with his broken horn), and let out a little sigh. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Jotun didn't recall dozing off, but the massive prince wrapped around him was shifting. It was morning and thor let out a massive yawn. Loki looked up at him, and gave a small smile when he was grinned at. 

 

Okay... Time to make Thor all his. 

 

_ Can you do what you did last night?  _ He asked, looking away shyly for a moment. 

 

At first the Prince didn't understand, but realization dawned on him a moment later, and a small smile curved on his lips. The heady excitement from last night was already returning.   
  
_ You mean... this? _   
  
Thor signed slowly before sliding his hand under the furs, gently pulling them away from Loki's body.    
With sunlight filtering in through the giant windows, Thor could take in the entirety of Loki's form and his blue eyes followed where his hands went.    
  
He was overcome with desire in the bath... But this time, Thor was determined to make it last longer.    
His hand trailed onto Loki's hip and him moved himself over the Jotun, his arousal already apparent.    
  
Loki was getting hard as well, and Thor gently grasped the blue shaft and stroked him into full hardness. His other hand slipped lower, thumb quickly finding the small bud and slowly teased it as well.

 

Despite his initial protests about Loki being a pleasure slave, it seemed Thor would be fine with the idea of pleasuring Loki. The prince had a look on his face as the Jotun squirmed under him. With a shy hand, Loki reached down to gently rub Thor's bulge, who moaned loudly at the contact. A shock of electricity went through both of them and loki's head tilted back in a silent moan. 

 

_More-_ He signed with one hand. _Inside of me-_

 

Thor didn't hesitate between rubbing Loki's cunt and probed down further to where he was slickest. The Jotun was putting out more heat than he expected and it made Thor moan with satisfaction that he was the one making the Jotun so aroused.    
  
He moved in and out of Loki, timing the strokes of his cock as best he could, and while it seemed that Loki enjoyed the shocks, Thor realized he had to hold back much stronger archs the more excited he became.    
  
The prince's hand left his cock to brace himself by Loki's head and he kissed his neck, unable to resist any longer and nibbled a spot there that made goosebumps raise on Loki's sapphire skin.   
  


Thor's thick fingers inside of him, along with the shocks made Loki's legs shake. His breathing was getting more laboured as he began to stroke his neglected cock and cup the prince’s. 

 

He mouthed “more" at the prince when their eyes connected and he was rewarded with another thick finger eased inside of him. Loki looked down to see the heavy member cupped in his hand, freed from sleeping pants, and he gulped nervously. There was no way anything like that could fit inside of him anytime soon. 

 

Thor moaned again, watching Loki's expression as he pumped in and out of him. More wetness coated his fingers and he felt Loki constrict around him when he brushed against a certain spot along the silky walls.    
  
Another shock was sent, his cock twitching in Loki's hand and he found himself rocking into it. Thor leaned forward with a growl, taking one Loki's perked nipples into his mouth.   
  
His tongue traced the faintly raised markings that were even there, groaning when Loki arched into his mouth.

 

The sounds the Æsir made above him rumbled through his body, and Loki would be lying if he tried to convince anyone that they had no affect on him. So much of his personal life was spent in near silence. Despite the fact that Thor had no conception of sound, the man was  _ made _ of it. The way the electricity crackled from his body to the noises leaving deep within his throat- and Loki found he didn't mind it one bit. 

 

_ Please- _ Begged the Jotun. He wanted to cum and he needed the sparks. 

 

Thor was panting against his skin, managing to catch Loki's desperate signing before the Jotun was clutching at the bedsheets.    
  
Thor concentrated on just the spot that was making Loki's long legs quiver around him, repeatedly stroking it and he took Loki's other nipple into his mouth.   
  
A web of small shocks left his fingers below, and Loki's entire body tensed, trapping Thor's fingers as a gush of wetness rewarded Thor's efforts.   
It was the most erotic thing Thor had seen, with the Jotun's face contorted in pure pleasure, mouth open in a hard 'o' and his legs tightened around the blond.    
  
Thor came loudly, sending a wave of electricity through him and subsequently through Loki as he spilled himself in Loki's hand.

 

Thor continued to moan and hum as his body came down from the high of his orgasm, and a few more sparks left his fingers inside of Loki. The jotun wiggled away, overstimulated. His cock was softened, having let out a weak spurt of cum earlier. 

 

...  _ Does that happen with all of your bedmates?  _ Loki asked, pulling the tunic around his thighs again. 

 

Thor gave a small smirk, but it was more out of slight embarrassment than humor.   
  
_ I uhh...  _   
Thor allowed himself to be distracted by helping clean off Loki's stomach of his own spend and between his legs before he answered.   
  
_ I wouldn't know.. I mean it's part of the reason I haven't... but _ __   
__   
Thor let his hands drop as he tried to figure out how to put that he had no idea, because he had never bedded anyone before.   
  
Small sparks were normal with himself.. even an arch or two... but it was different with Loki. As if he were a natural conduit for his seidr.   
  
__ The electricity is ..normal . He finally signed.

 

Loki looked at him, and drew the furs back up around his body. A servant entered the room and Loki was startled by the lack of knocking till he remembered there was no need if thor couldn't hear it. He placed the tray on the side table and gently touched Thor's shoulder to alert him of its presence. Loki watched and saw how, even though the touch was gentle, it was flippant as well. The jotun wondered if there were times when no servants brought his breakfast at all. 

 

_ What do you do all day?  _ Asked Loki as he was pulled close to thor. The familiarity Loki had seemingly granted made him slightly uncomfortable, but he knew it worked in his favor, so he laid a hand on the massive thigh next to him. 

 

Thor gave a small shrug, and pulled the tray over towards the bed and gestured for Loki to eat as well. It was unusual to get served in his room, but it was a pleasant surprise and the prince was glad    
  
_ It varies, but I don't have any duties I have to attend other than schooling. But most days I either train in the ring or I'm studying. _   
He pointed to the books that had been opened on his large desk nearby.    
  
_ It's like a window to the outside world.  _   
Thor smiled and grabbed a piece of fruit.

 

Loki looked up at him. 

 

_ Are you not allowed outside?  _

 

When the prince shook his head, Loki cursed Balder, not for the first time either. He had a feeling it was the crown prince’s insistence under the guise of ‘protecting’ Thor for his own good. Loki's elder cousin and the family patriarch, Byleistr had patronized Loki his entire life and had terrorised him in private. Needless to say Loki didn't even bother warning the elder Jotun when he saw the flash of a blade behind his head during the takeover of their village. 

 

The Jotun was interrupted in his thoughts when a piece of orange was pressed to his lips. Looking up, he saw how thor was watching him carefully. Slowly, Loki accepted it, using the tip of his tongue to flick at thick fingertips. 

 

Thor watched intently, biting his lower lip when Loki's pink tongue briefly slid against his fingers.    
Even when Loki had taken the orange slice, he kept his hand in place.   
  
_ You're beautiful..  _   
Thor signed with his free hand   
  
His thumb slowly trailed Loki's bottom lip, moving to cup his sharp jaw, then his eyes trailed up to Loki's horns. Or rather... horn.    
His touch followed his gaze, gingerly touching the grey blue horn and the way it spiraled beautifully.   
  
The other was shattered near the base, leaving a jagged protrusion that looked painful.   
Thor brought his other hand up to gingerly touch it as well.    
The Prince knew it was a part of their slave intake; to break a horn to signify ownership, and Thor hated it.    
  
They would never grow back, and would never heal. It was a permanent mark on the Jotun even if he were somehow freed to go back to his own people.

 

At the touch to his broken horn, Loki jerked his head back. 

 

He didn't want to be reminded of his visible defect. 

 

_ Do you truly think I'm beautiful? Slave that I am?  _ He asked, his signing hesitant.  _ Did you desire me before you realized I knew the language of hands?  _

 

This time it was Thor's turn to hesitate answering.   
  
His head had been down nearly the entire time until he just so happened to look up in time to see Loki signing.    
It had been the only thing he had focused on when saw it.    
  
It hadn't been until he came down the steps to face Balder did he realize Loki's small stature and beauty.    
  
_ The first thing I saw was your hands. It wasn't until I have the chance to see you up close did I get to appreciate you fully _ .    
Thor answered honestly.

 

Loki tilted his head. Then flushed and lowered it. The prince lifted his chin again to feed him another slice of orange. When Loki tried to do the same for him, thor wouldn't let him. 

 

_ I still don't understand. You're... you're almost too kind. _

 

Thor smiled softly, but he blushed slightly. Too kind?   
  
_ I'm not too kind...There's already too much cruelty out there, and I can't imagine what sort of things you've been through.  _   
Thor picked up another piece of fruit, bringing it up to the Jotun's lips again.    
  
The Prince had been subjected to his own cruelty here in the palace. Hela had her small bouts here and there... but his brother had been the pinnacle of Thor's torment.    
  
He had long ago decided he would never ever be like Balder.    
  
He couldn't imagine treating another person like that, and it made Thor want to cosset the Jotun all the more. 

 

Loki accepted the food he was fed. 

 

_ Thor?  _ He asked and the prince looked at him.  _ Can.... can you make sure my brother is safe? _

 

Helblindi was all he had left, despite having never been too close to him. They treated each other as partners in work rather than brothers. Yet, Helblindi was the one who had made sure Loki never wanted for anything in terms of surviving. He always had given his little brother the extra blanket or the first draught of water. In return, Loki had mended his clothing and was the first to lend him aid in particularly difficult healing cases. 

 

_ I just want to make sure he's not.... not being harmed.  _

 

_ Of course-  _   
Thor signed readily.    
_ Was he the one you were signing with when you were brought here? _   
  
Loki had been the most distinct from those brought in, given his size and long black hair. But the one who had been beside him had been one of the biggest frost giants.    
  
_ What is his name? _

 

_ Helblindi.  _ Loki signed, and he watched as thor turned to a grab a notebook from his bedside table and write it down.  _ Thank you.  _

 

He curled into Thor's side. 

 

_ Do you think we can be friends? I mean... you will have to treat me like a slave in public, right?  _

 

Thor paused.   
  
He hadn't even thought about that. But the Jotun was right... Thor couldn't be the same way he was with Loki behind closed doors when the eyes of the court were on them or the threat of his family seeing.    
  
A slave was expected to be leashed by their master's side at all times. Only those who had proven to be broken were without chains.   
  
_ It will only be for a short period we will have to pretend. If they take notice of your 'compliance', you won't have to be tethered to me.. and once that happens, no one will second guess our closeness as friends.  _   
  
Thor's face lit up at the prospect of having Loki as a real friend. Befriending a slave was a extremely faux pas, but no one really bothered Thor much anyway. They wouldn't know!   
  


Loki looked down, clearly displeased by the thought of being tethered. But if he was going to get the prince to trust him and release him from his bands-

 

_ Okay...  _ Loki signed, and offered thor a smile. The prince was clearly entranced by him, so the Jotun would have to make every single use of any of his charms. He moved closer to the prince, his body flush against the man's.  _ But you will keep me safe?  _

 

His hands dropped slightly, covering Thor’s and he looked up, tilting his head. His eyes repeated the question for him. 

 

Thor couldn't pull his gaze from Loki. Ruby eyes seemed to somehow shimmer brighter and the prince nodded.   
How could he /not/ protect the small Jotun?  
  
 _I promise_.   
Thor signed slowly, then crossed his heart with a small smirk. Of course the motion was a little childish, but his point was made when Loki smiled back at him.   
  
_I can show you around the palace today if you would like? There's a lot to see, and I want you to become familiar with the grounds. I can show you the Queen's garden!_   
  
It was one of Thor's favorite places to visit when he wanted to just take in the beauty of nature.  
There was always colorful blossoms and the scent of sweet nectar gently on the breeze. 

 

Loki looked down at his wrists, the bands shining in the morning light. 

 

_ No... I don't want to be seen.  _ Loki signed, shame permeating his being again. Despite Thor’s kindness, Loki wasn't sure if he could handle the chains going around him yet again. He looked to where they lay on the floor, glittering. They mocked him from this distance even, and the Jotun flushed a dark purple.  _ Please, can we stay here?  _

 

There was much to do in Thor's chambers. The books and projects that the prince was tinkering with were plenty in number. If anything, Loki could sleep. All he wanted to do was hide from the world. 

 

The look that flashed behind the Jotun's expression wasn't missed by Thor, who frowned but nodded in understanding.    
He too glanced at the chains and realized the memory of being taken was probably still too fresh in his mind.    
  
He brushed his fingers through Loki's hair affectionately, and pulled the covers fully back up his thin frame.   
  
_ We can stay in here as long as you'd like.  _   
  
He still had some work to finish for his schooling that he was honestly putting off.    
  
_ Tell me, what interests you? I don't want you to become bored, and I can have anything brought here for you to do. Books, painting, that sort of thing? _

 

Loki shook his head. 

 

_ All I want is my seidr.  _ He answered truthfully.  _ In my spare time, I hone my craft.  _

 

He didn't look at thor this time, instead pulling away and laying back down, his back facing the prince. A wave of exhaustion overcame him. 

 

_ I want to rest.  _ He signed, and let his hands drop. 

 

Thor was about to reach for Loki's shoulder, but he stopped himself. He should let Loki sleep...   
  
But he stayed in the bed next to him for a few more minutes before finally leaving the bed.    
What few responsibilities he had needed to get done. So, he dressed in his day clothes and tied his hair back and made his way to the large table on the far side of the room.   
  
The studies were on historical seidr, and he was learning the practices of physical alchemy that aids in magic's effectiveness. It was tedious work, and it would keep Thor busy for several hours.

 

\---

 

Loki woke up when thor had gently shaken his shoulder, showing him a platter of cold meats and bread and some more fruits. ‘Lunch’ was signed at him and the Jotun stood, pulling the tunic around him tightly. It nearly drowned his lithe body. He was sure it would fit nicely on Thor's muscular frame. 

 

_ Thank you. _ He said, and sat down in the chair thor pulled out for him. Setting his wrists on the table, he winced as the bands clinked. Thor was making little noises as he moved about and Loki had to remind himself again that the prince was deaf. He waved at him to get his attention.  _ I hope my sleeping did not disturb you.  _

 

_ Not at all. _   
Thor replied. It was a lie. On more than several occasions did he find himself simply staring at his sleeping form.    
  
He knew it was probably creeping behavior, but he hasn't been able to help himself. Loki's hard features softened greatly in his sleep, making him seem even more innocent and soft. Thor had to constantly remind himself he had work to do.    
  
_ Did you rest well? _

 

_ Yes. Thank you.  _ They ate with hardly any conversation, but Loki noticed how thor kept looking at him. So he reached out and touched his forearm gently.  _ What did you do while I slept?  _

 

At first, the prince shrugged and didn't really answer. But Loki pressed for details and was almost taken aback at the floodgates he had opened. The prince’s lunch was forgotten in favor of frantically signing to Loki, as if the prince was scared the Jotun would stop him. But Loki didn't. He kept asking leading questions that required explanations. 

 

Thor talked about the his studies in ancient magic, and in history, and the several written languages he was learning. He signed profusely on each subject, and seemed to be even more excited each time Loki added to the conversation. One time even getting excited enough a small spark arched between his hands as he signed quickly.   
  
The smile didn't leave his face as the hours wore by, occasionally getting up to the small library on the shelves by his desk to pull out more books to show Loki.    
Any of them that the Jotun seemed interested in, Thor insisted Loki borrow and read.    
  
It was the first time Thor was allowed to ramble on and on and before long the sun was sinking in the sky. 

 

Loki put his hand out, gently stopping the prince. 

 

_ Dinner _ . He signed, pointing to the servants who had walked in, and was clearing their nearly untouched lunch to replace it with large steaming bowls of food. Loki was enjoying their conversation, but the sound of someone approach made him look up. And then balk immediately in terror. 

 

Balder. 

 

Thor furrowed his brow at Loki, and then turned to where the Jotun's wide gaze landed, and he too had the same reaction.    
  
He shifted to face his brother, subtly putting himself between Loki and the eldest prince, quickly placing his bowl down.

  
_ What are you doing in here? _   
  
The question was phrased passively, holding not to spark Balder's anger too soon. But his presence here bored nothing but bad because Thor's brother never sought him in his own chambers.   
  
_ I thought you had planned to tavern hop with your friends once you returned from Jotunheim. _   
  


“I came to see how your little slave was taking to his new role.” Balder stated, his eyes wandering down Loki's bared legs. “I see you've taken an interest in him further than I thought.” 

 

The Jotun hated the looks the crown prince was giving him. He saw the fury that was always lurking under the surface, but his eyes held something new and he didn't understand it. It scared him even more than when he was kneeling in the snow, his horn freshly broken as the crown prince rode by, surveying his work. Balder had seemed cold then. Now he was alight with rage. 

 

“Isn't it fun being the pet of a royal?”

 

Thor came off the bed and moved himself fully in front of his brother so that his attention was pulled from Loki.    
Thor was always anxious around him, but the way he was staring down the Jotun was giving him resolve.   
  
_ Please leave him be. He is mine, and he is adjusting fine. What is the real reason you came? Because you haven't stepped foot in my room in a decade. _

 

“You dare question your crown prince and elder brother?” Roared the elder. The effect of volume was lost on thor, but it left Loki cowering. He had no idea who had barked the command for their horns to be broken until he heard Balder yell at Thor. “I've given you a precious gift and yet you still defy me? Have I not arranged for the best tutors and supplies to be given to you for your studies and projects? I allow you to still make use of the training ring even after you tried to leave the palace grounds. I've gifted you a slave that would have been better put to use as a gift to an ambassador from Alfheim and yet you  _ still  _ dare speak to me in such a way.” 

 

Thor took an unconscious step back, because though he could not hear it, the anger rolling off of Balder was like a tsunami and unmistakable in the way his eyes darkened further and his lips drew back in a snarl.    
  
Thor's hands went up immediately.   
  
_ Forgive me, brother.  _   
Thor signed quickly, hoping to salvage any of Balder's previous calmness. And the best way Thor had learned to do that was to grovel.   
  
_ You're right.. I forgot my place. I am thankful for your gifts and your generosity, and your kindness to come and visit us.  _ __   
_ Allow me to rephrase my unacceptable questioning. _ __   
__ It is a pleasure to see you, Balder... is there something you require of me?   
  
Thor was glad his brother didn't care to read Thor's expression when he signed, and that the younger Prince never had to worry about his tone betraying his words.

 

Thor's words did little to appease the crown prince. Loki had backed up to the bed and was cowering next to it. His chains were still laying on the floor. Balder’s mouth turned upwards in a wicked smile. 

 

“Chain him to your bed.” He ordered. “It is his place.” 

 

Thor physically balked, but he he did not reply.    
That smile sent a shiver down his spine, and he feared for Loki's safety if he didn't do as Balder demanded.   
  
Hesitantly, Thor turned back towards Loki, and it twisted his heart to see the blatant fear in the Jotun's eyes.    
Thor looked down to the ground and made his way to the gold chain that had been shed the day before. It felt heavier when he picked it up.    
  
Thor knelt in front of Loki, signing small enough he hoped it would go unnoticed by his brother.   
  
_ I'm sorry. Not for long. Pretend. _   
  
Thor gently reached out for Loki's trembling hands, hooking the chains to the bracelets before standing and hesitating before the post on his bed.    
It was just until Balder left, Thor assured himself.   
  
He wrapped the gold chain around it and locked it in place.    
  
_ Are you pleased? _   
  
Thor stood back in the same spot, directly in front of Balder.

 

Balder crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“That chain still has length to it. Chain his ankles as well.” Demanded the man. “You shall thank me later- a slave who is powerless is the most wonderful kind of slave.” 

 

Loki's face was burning purple and he was looking at the ceiling. Thor did as he was instructed and Loki let out a small gasp as the motion opened his legs wide. There was no way his tunic was giving him any modesty anymore. Balder’s head tilted as he moved closer to try and look between the mini frost giant’s legs. 

 

Thor realized where his brother's gaze was drifting, and it drove a sudden wave of anger through the younger that his hands started to buzz.    
He again placed himself between Balder and the Jotun, cutting his view of Loki short.    
  
_ Enough _ , Thor signed when Balder looked at him with a vicious glare.    
But Thor dared and covered Loki's lower half with the furs that had been pushed to the side when they woke that morning.    
_ Brother, I cannot break a slave that is petrified of someone else. _ He tried to reason cruelty, hoping again to drag Balder's awful eyes back to him.   
  


“Fine.” Balder hissed. “But you  _ will _ break him. And if you don't-" 

 

He sent a look to Loki that made the Jotun cower more. 

 

“I will take him from you and break him myself.” 

 

The crown prince turned on his heel and left, and Loki let out a shuddering breath. Big fat tears rolled down his face as he shook from the terror. When thor turned to him, Loki actually  _ ached _ to be safe in his arms. 

 

Thor quickly undid the chains on the bed and gathered Loki into his arms, holding him tightly, feeling the smaller man grab onto him just as hard.    
  
Thor pulled away only enough to sign.   
  
_ I'm sorry. I should have known he wouldn't have left you alone after yesterday. Are you ok? _   
  
He knew it was a dumb question considering the tears that Thor wiped away from Loki's cheeks and the way he trembled in his arms.    
  
_ I will not let him take you away. _

 

Loki held onto the prince, and let out a choked breath. After a while, Thor let go of him and retrieved their food, saying Loki needed to eat. The Jotun curled into thick arms as soon as they were free, greedily taking all of the comfort thor was offering him. 

 

_ How can you stand him? Has he always been cruel? _

 

Thor gave a small smile that held no humor, but nodded.   
  
_ I've learned to mostly stay out of his way. He has become worse as he got older, Thor admitted with a slight shrug. He gets angry, he does what he does, but then he leaves me alone for a while, so, it's just easier to give him what he wants until he goes.. _   
  
Thor had found that the path of least resistance worked well for Balder, but it was never a sure tactic. He still had a few scars from a bad tantrum when they were younger. He had been cruel all his life, and Thor had become used to it... but Loki was still shrank in his arms.    
  
He wouldn't allow the Jotun to get used to Balder yelling or worse. He didn't want to give it even the slightest chance. It wasn't exactly a well kept secret his older brother treated slaves worse than even Thor.

 

Loki looked at thor and felt sadness for him. He had felt it several times already since meeting the prince. It was hanging around him, draped so carelessly that it almost made thor look more elegant. Through all of the injustices he suffered through no fault of his own, he was still kind and caring. 

 

He  _ needed _ Loki. 

 

The jotun brought his hand up and gently stroked the soft, trimmed beard. 

 

_ Thank you.  _ He signed, then closed his eyes and gently pressed a kiss against the prince’s cheek.

 

Thor's eyes widened, and he felt his heart thud against his chest and a different sort of warmth spread through him and he gave a startled, but soft moan.   
This was different than even their brief intimacy. This felt sweet, and calming, and closed his eyes to it too.   
  
He leaned into it, however small and gentle the kiss was before Loki pulled away, but Thor didn't let him go quite yet.   
  
He had a hand on the back of Loki's neck, holding him there for a brief moment before returning the small kiss on his lips before the prince could stop himself.    
  
When he pulled away, Loki's large eyes were looking up at him again, and Thor looked away.    
He needed to slow himself down,. The last thing the Jotun would want is the amount of affection Thor was bursting to give.    
  
So instead, Thor pulled away some and gestured to his bowl.   
_ Your food will get cold.  _

 

Loki began to eat. All the while, Thor rubbed Loki's arms and his thigh occasionally, trying to reassure the Jotun that he was in safe arms. The frost giant leaned into him, accepting the gentle petting. 

 

_ Would your brother harm me? If he was the one who owned me? Badly?  _ Loki asked. He was sure he knew the answer, but nonetheless he still wanted to know the truth. When Thor nodded gravely, Loki shuddered. But the prince made a noise and pulled his face to him, laying a reassuring kiss on his forehead. The soft touch was almost more than Loki could bear, but he leaned into it. He was hungry to take and thor was hungry to give. 

 

Their food was left abandoned as Thor moved to kiss Loki on the lips. It was slower than before, as the Prince was in no heated rush this time. No, he wanted to show Loki he meant what he promised.   
  
When blue lips opened to his probing tongue, the explored Loki's mouth, humming softly into a moan. He gently pushed Loki back down to the mattress.   
  
His hand moved down Loki's side, stopping at the curve of his waist.

 

The jotun laid down, letting thor cover him with his body. The food was set safely to the side, and the tunic was lifted from his body. Despite his hesitation to being a so called pleasure slave, Loki knew it was their youth that made them so curious and so needy. He wanted to touch Thor's body and to have his body touched in return. 

 

_ I.... I don't think you'll fit anytime soon.  _

 

Thor smirked, but there was still a tinge of red in his cheeks. The Jotun may not have realized it, but he had given a challenge to the Asgardian.   
  
He drew himself down the smaller man's body, his mouth tracing the raised lines while his hand went lower to grasp Loki's semi, pumping him to full hardness before sinking lower to slip between the soft lips of the Jotun's cunt.    
  
Thor moaned unconsciously, feeling Loki already slick with arousal. His own cock twitched at the scent of it and he kept moving lower until his tongue swept along the base of Loki's cock.   
  
Blue eyes flickered up to meet red, his gaze sparkling with heat and he moved his fingers within the giant as he took what he could of his cock into his mouth.

 

Loki trembled against the soft sheets, the furs wrapping around his calves sensually as he shifted his legs open wider for thor. The prince was looking at him, and Loki let out a little pant at the slurping noises the man made on his cock. He sat up and pushed the prince up, tugging at his clothing. Again, a heavily muscled body was revealed to him and he looked and touched with little hesitation. Never before had someone given him unmitigated access to their bared body. Hormones were rushing through him and he stroked and pressed and grabbed. 

 

Thor took Loki by the hips and flipped their position, so that Loki was settled onto his lap and the blond leaned back against the headboard.    
  
He watched Loki explore his body, hands curving over firm muscle and defined abs, and the dusting of darker hair that lead down his navel.   
A jolt of electricity arched from his body to Loki's hands in Thor's raised excitement.

 

Their skin rubbed together and the added sparks made Loki shiver delightfully. He watched as the sparks ran along Thor's body, and moved his hand up, capturing one, dragging it down the length of the prince’s body. 

 

_ It's like your seidr responds to me...  _ he signed, watching as a spark jumped up to meet his signs.  _ Look... _

 

He dragged a fingertip down from Thor's neck to his nipple and a spark met the tip the entire way. 

 

Thor moaned again, this time a little louder when he could feel the tingling draw with Loki's touch and the jolt to his nipple sent a panty of pleasure down his body.   
  
His cock was pressed up against Loki's ass, and his breath caught when the Jotun teased more electricity from Thor, even able to entwined it through his fingers.    
The Prince was genuinely amazed.   
  
_ No one has ever been able to touch the seidr without getting hurt. How..? _

 

Loki drew his hand away, watching as the sparks danced for a moment, then faded from sight. 

 

_ Am I the first person to touch your seidr with no intent to harm you?  _

 

He dragged his hand down again, then pulled up Thor's bigger hand, having him palm his chest. Loki gasped as electricity surged through the prince, the archs shocking his blue skin in the best way possible. A thought occurred to him-

 

_ Do your people train in the ways of harnessing and wielding another's seidr? Often, I would use my brother's to assist in healing. Perhaps that is why. . _

 

Thor had never heard of drawing upon someone else's seidr for anything, let alone to help with anything productive.    
  
So Thor shook his head when Loki asked him.   
_ We are taught only to channel our seidr into battle, that it's only true use is for war. That is why we craft weapons to channel it. _   
  
But Thor could feel the way Loki pulled the strands of magic as if he had done it a hundred times, like his seidr welcomed the touch of the Jotun.

 

_ I could teach you so much more about seidr.  _ Loki said, sitting back to make eye contact with his master.  _ I won't run away. I won't fight you. Even if I were to run away... my horn... everyone would know.  _

 

Loki left the fact that he was a master of illusions conveniently out of his words. While he was a gifted healer, he had honed his talents in trickery. It was the only way to make sure life in a small village didn't get too boring. 

 

_ You've been neglected in your learning. I can be your teacher.  _

 

He hoped he it would be enough, but duty to asgard had the prince shaking his head. 

 

The offer was excruciatingly tempting, but Thor had to deny him.    
  
_ I'm sorry, but I cannot let you out of your bonds. I must abide by the rules and you do too if you are going to be kept out of harm, and more so out of Balder's grasp.  _ __   
__ He would assume you've gone rogue and would not hesitate to end your life.. or I fear worse.    
  
Thor reached up to cup his cheek in an empathetic apology, as it was the only thing he could rightly offer Loki. And as much as Thor couldn't imagine being cut off from his seidr, he couldn't allow that to be the reason Loki was taken from him.

 

Loki pouted, and the expression made the prince chuckle. It was a wonderfully deep rumble. The jotun knew his thunder rested deep within the Æsir. 

 

_ Don't laugh at my pain.  _ Loki signed, but a sly smirk on his face let him know he wasn't too upset. The prince was wonderfully charming. Loki leaned against him, and surprised him with a kiss. Despite his height being nearly on par with thor, Loki was much more slim and his body was dwarfed in width. 

 

Thor's arms immediately went around him, holding him and spanning his warm hands along the cool exposed skin of the Jotun. It felt natural to just have him there, like he fit perfectly within Thor's thick arms and the blond felt another pang of protectiveness come over him, and he held Loki closer.    
  
He had so many things he wanted to know more about the frost giant, every little thing when he briefly entertained the idea of unshackling Loki just to sate his curiosity.    
  
He didn't doubt that Loki could show him a great deal of new things, and he wondered if his lightning could ever be used for more than destruction.   
Well, he supposed Loki already answered that question in a way, as when the Prince ran his hands along Loki, the electricity returned in soft webbed archs that followed Thor's touch.

 

_ Have you ever made love before? _ Loki asked, unable to help himself. The little frost giant was a virgin himself, but he was aware of how it was supposed to go. A flush covered his face as he signed the question, looking to the side for a moment before he looked back at the prince. Thor had a blush on his face too, and Loki wondered if his inexperience is what flustered the prince. 

 

Thor was hesitant to answer, knowing he was blushing, but he saw that Loki was too and he couldn't help the small smile. His cheeks were tinged purple in an equal blush.   
  
_ I haven't. I haven't been interested in anyone... until you.  _   
Thor answered honestly, reaching a hand to cup his cheek and thread through his thick black hair.   
  
_ Have you? _

 

Loki shook his head, leaning in to hide his face in thor’s neck. The hand in his hair moved down to stroke his back. The other came up to make Loki look up again. 

 

_ Can.... can we wait?  _ Loki asked, and at the way Thor's face fell, he made another quick series of signing.  _ I would like to continue doing what we've been doing, but... perhaps we... we wait. Perhaps someone more interesting than I shall enter into your life.  _

 

Thor furrowed his brow, but the look of endearment was painted with a smile on his face.    
  
_ More interesting? Than you?  _   
Thor laughed, the sound deep and loud in the quiet chamber.   
  
_ Loki, I've barely known you for two days and already you are the most--  _   
Thor faltered as he tried to sign too many things at once.   
_ Amazing, interesting, captivating person I have ever met. We can wait if that is your wish, but I sincerely doubt I will ever.. could ever, meet someone half as interesting as you. _

 

Loki looked away. The sincerity in Thor's face was too much. Instead, still looking away, Loki took Thor's hand and drew it down between his legs, wishing to divert the prince's attention. A large finger clumsily slipped between his cunt lips, rubbing the wetness back into place quickly. A spark from the tip of Thor's finger made him jolt, having been directly sent through his clitoris. 

 

_ More _ \- Loki signed, humping the hand between his legs. When he looked back at thor, the blond was looking down where his hand was, concentrating. The Jotun took a moment to look at his master, and he knew he should feel some sort of hate for him, some disgust or some anger, but he couldn't. In Thor’s broad arms was the safest place in all of Asgard for him. And despite asking his prince to wait to take his virginity, Loki knew he wanted to give it to him to secure his safety and even... to make Thor happy. 

 

The prince's fingers sank deep into Loki, angling his thumb to constantly rub against the pink clit. It was such an erotic sight, and Thor's cock pulsed with arousal against the Jotun's soft ass.    
  
He trailed his free hand up, toying with Loki's nipples and feeling him shiver with pleasure in response.    
Thor moaned in lustful approval, and brought Loki down into an open mouthed kiss.    
Electricity arched between their tongues but neither stopped, especially when Loki gripped his shoulders as he rode his sparking fingers, creating an almost constant buzzing that traveled from Thor's arm to the very tips of his buried fingers.

 

Loki panted wildly, bucking harder onto the fingers deep inside of him. His only experience had been shallow thrusts of his fingers late at night, quietly trying to level his breathing so as not to alert his brother across their shared small hut. Thor's fingers were thick and long, and a third one soon wiggled inside of him, making the Jotun see white. It felt so good to be filled the way he was and it made him all the more curious about how Thor would feel inside of him. Perhaps, his prince wouldn't fit all the way- a possibility the Jotun put a lot of stock into. 

 

The electricity inside of him was sending thrills in ways he didn't expect. Would his prince's cock also spark inside of him? 

 

Loki continued to ride the thick fingers, mouth open and panting as he felt his orgasm coming to him. 

 

Thor watched Loki, grunting in sheer arousal as Loki's face contorted in pleasure and the way the Jotun kept clenching around his fingers and he legs shook around him.    
  
It was a new found thing Thor realized he got off on; undoing the smaller man. He couldn't help but imagine plunging his full length within him, feeling the slickness envelop his pulsing cock.    
  
The thought alone sent a shock wave through the smaller man spanning from Thor's hand and spreading up Loki's body.

 

It made Loki gasp and his body went rigid as he came, wetting between them as he rode his orgasm out. Thor continued to fuck him with his fingers throughout, following him even when Loki tried to crawl away from the overstimulation. Loki ended up on his stomach, pinned down by a huge hand on his back as he was fingered even harder, more sparks going up his body. He thrashed about, trying to sign that he couldn't take anymore. The prince was humping between the soft mounds of his ass, growling and grunting the entire time- the sounds thrilled Loki more than he realized. 

 

He stiffened again as his second orgasm came, and again, he wetted Thor's hand profusely as he came. 

 

The Prince couldn't hold his own orgasm back and his body tensed as he came with a roar, painting the Jotun's blue skin in thick ribbons of white.    
  
Each jet was accompanied by more shocks, traveling up and back down Loki's body like ripples in water. Even through the haze of his climax, Thor was amazed Loki was not only able to take the electricity but conduct him and turn it to his own pleasure.    
  
He slipped his fingers from Loki at last,  seeing it soaked with his juices and he sat back, bringing them up to his lips to clean them off.

 

Loki turned around to see the prince slurping at his fingers and he blushed. Then reached to his back, and looking Thor in the eyes, did the same with the prince’s spend. 

 

A gasp fell from his mouth as he was pulled to the prince's body, their lips engaged in a rough kiss. He felt so small with Thor, but he found he didn't mind it. 

  
_ We should bathe. _ Loki signed, his brow quirking as he suggested it. The prince let out a low rumbling growl, accompanied by the sound of thunder outside. Scooped up firmly in his master's arms, the jotun was taken to the bathing chambers. 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed and the two had stayed mostly sequestered in Thor's chambers. But the prince had gone out on a little mission and Loki was awaiting eagerly the results of it. In the meantime, Loki was trying to read one of the many books Thor had piled up for him. It was frustrating as the one he was reading was one on uses of seidr for war purposes. He couldn't even practice anything he was reading about. 

 

The door opened and Loki looked up, smiling at his kind prince. 

 

_ Did you find out where my brother is? _ He asked.

 

Thor smiled widely and nodded. He had found him through his small network of slaves working the back rooms and kitchens. The young Prince had made acquaintance with many of them, communicating through the pen and paper he kept with him.   
  
It was easier, and safer, to find information this way. Thor had always been thankful that they had never mentioned conversations or anything to either his parents or to his siblings.    
  
_ Helblindi was taken in by my sister, Hela. _ Thor signed as he closed the doors to his room and walked up to Loki.    
_ Do not worry, she isn't cruel like Balder. She took him for interest in his capabilities with seidr. I wasn't able to see him, but I'm confident he is being treated well. _

 

Loki stood and flung himself at Thor, wrapping his arms around the man's thick neck and kissing him deeply. His “thank you" did not need to be signed to be understood. The prince was holding him just as close, and Loki signed against his lips. The previous night, the jotun had woken several times, always desperately afraid that Balder was coming at him with chains. How foolish he thought himself to be for thinking that his fears would go away just because he was safe in Thor's massive arms. 

 

Loki pulled back from the kiss and didn't miss the lovestruck look on his prince’s face. 

 

_ Thank you.  _ He mouthed, regardless. Now that he knew where and whom Helblindi served, it would be easier to begin to plan his escape. 

 

But that would be a long time coming. 

 

_ Hey.. I was thinking... would you like to see the library? There are thousands of books, and I'd like you to have something of your choosing. _   
  
It was a small gesture, but it was what he could do to give Loki what little freedom the Prince could offer. He wanted to make Loki just as happy as he was making him.    
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind warned him he was getting too affectionate to a slave, but that part had been buried too heavily under Thor's complete adoration for the small Jotun.    
  
He cupped the back of Loki's neck fondly. Part of Thor wanted Loki to feel comfortable and safe here, and while he knew Balder was lurking about, the library was a safe option to start.

 

Loki nodded, smiling up at him. Thor pulled him close for another kiss, moaning into it. Their very sudden intimacy was still baffling to Loki, but he understood why. Sometimes Thor would hold his hands reverently. No one communicated with the prince, not in such a candid way. Several times, thor had to stop signing because his arms had grown tired from how much he had been saying to Loki. 

 

_ Can we go there now?  _ Loki asked when the prince's hands moved down to cup his ass. Despite Thor agreeing to wait for anything more penetrative in their intimate acts, there had been a close call in the baths that morning when the prince had Loki straddle him.  _ To the library? I would very much like to see so many books.  _

 

While Thor's hands stopped moving, he didn't remove them either.    
Loki was looking up at him with his large eyes that could almost be called pleading.    
  
He had noticed that the few times Loki had given him this look, it had been much harder to deny him anything.    
And this time was no exception.   
  
He leaned down and kissed Loki, moving to his jaw and down to his neck.    
Only when Loki pulled away slightly, still awaiting an answer did Thor nod.    
  
_ Of course we can.  _   
Thor smiled, and though he still fought the urge to take Loki right back to the bed, the smile that spread on the smaller man's face told him he could wait till they got back.    
  
His smile faltered slightly, and his eyes turned from Loki to the gold chain sitting unused at the end of Thor's writing desk.    
  
_ Just until we get to the library. _

 

Loki looked down at his feet, dropping his hands from their resting place on Thor's barrel chest. The clinking of the chains as Thor attached them to his collar echoed louder than they should have. What would've been a delightful trip was now cast in shame. Despite the soft and kind words Thor used in his chambers, to the rest of Asgard, Loki was now a slave. A commodity. 

 

Even when they had arrived safely inside the quiet library, Loki's mood was not elevated by the books. A hot tear ran down his cheek which he hastily wiped away. 

 

Thor had been on high alert, trying to take Loki on the route that would have the least people, and while it took longer, he was successful in avoiding almost everyone.    
  
No one was in the library section they were, and Thor turned back to Loki with a broad smiled as he went to unchain him, but the smile fell immediately upon seeing the Jotun's watering eyes.    
  
_ Are you alright _ ? Thor asked in earnest, wiping away another tear that spilled.  _ What's wrong? _

 

Loki shook his head and guided the hand that was wiping the tear away from his face to the chain on his collar. 

 

_ Please _ . He begged, looking away once more. Each person they had passed sent a stab to whatever pride the jotun had left. Even the servants eyed him with varying levels of disdain or satisfaction. It all hurt him and he felt more than ever the imbalance his broken horn gave him. 

 

_ Please...  _

 

Understanding came over Thor's face, followed by a look of sadness. He hated to have to use the chain, but it was more for Loki's safety than anything.    
  
Thor unhooked the chain, slowly wrapping it around his hand.    
_ It will be off while we are in here. If anyone should inquire, you are gathering books for me. They won't  question you further. _   
  
While Thor was the lesser Prince, he was still a Prince. An Odinson. Questioning him still meant questioning the crown.    
  
_ I'm so sorry, .. I don't want to keep the chain, and I promise it won't be a permanent thing. It's a temporary lie. To fool everyone else around us. _

 

Loki looked at the chain and made up his mind: it would be the first thing he destroyed once his magic bands were off. Then, he would kill Balder. 

 

\---

 

The library was quiet. 

 

Except for Thor's giggles as he read a book he seemed to find highly amusing. Loki looked over at him, peering over the top of a book on traditional Asgardian history. 

 

The Prince had picked out one of his favourite books while Loki had been browsing.    
It was an epic saga of a farmhand who had been caught in a mess of an adventure with heros who were certain she was the reincarnation of a famous warrior.    
  
While it had its grand battles and monsters and demons, it was written particularly honest, in that the farmhand was rude crude and drank a lot, which Thor found hilarious.   
  
He glanced up, his eyes unexpectedly meeting Loki's and he couldn't help but grin wider. He showed him to cover, which depicted a striking dark haired woman wielding a sword and draining a bottle of mead.    
'Brunhilde: the Mistaken Hero' it was called.

 

Loki was looking at the book when he heard a voice and froze. 

 

“So. You can read.” 

 

Loki slowly looked up over Thor's shoulder to see Balder standing behind him. He bowed his head quickly, looking down at the book in his lap, his fingers clutching the cover so tight they were turning a very light shade of blue. 

 

Balder touched Thor’s shoulder to get his attention. 

 

“Why is his chain off?” Asked the elder with a snarl. 

 

Thor had jumped at the touched and his body tensed further when he realized who it was. His eyes quickly dropped to the chain still wrapped around his hand, quickly reaching for an excuse.    
  
Why was Balder here?? He never visited the library, and Thor knew this by the servants his older brother would send to retrieve books of he ever needed them.    
  
_ I ,- he was fetching me some books for study. I decided to let him read while I went over them. _   
Thor lied quickly, showing him the hand with the chain to prove he hadn't come without it.    
_ I just -, haven't put him back on it yet that's all. _

 

“Well?  _ Put it back on.”  _ Balder hissed, making Loki flinch. Thor jumped to action, and as they had briefly discussed, he was rough in his treatment of handling Loki. This seemed to satisfy the elder. “He is to wear his chain at all times in public spaces. I can sense he is not broken yet.” 

 

Then with a soft hand, the crown prince caressed Loki's broken horn. 

 

“Except for here of course.” 

 

Loki bristled at that but did his best to neither flinch nor move far, far away. Every fiber of his being was screaming to unleash his seidr. 

 

Thor acted without thought, brushing Balder hand from Loki's horn.    
The look of fury that came over his brother's face made him since, but he did not step back.    
  
He swallowed hard,   
_ Brother. It is not necessary to keep checking in on me. I am capable of handling one small Jotun.  _   
  
Thor couldn't use the term 'following us' as it seemed his brother was doing, but instead framed it as though Balder was simply looking out for Thor. It was an option that twisted the younger's stomach but would hopefully lessen the anger in Balder's eyes.

 

The elder let out a snort. 

 

“Then you will have no issue taking your meals in the dining hall again. You are a prince of Asgard- it is time you began making public appearances again.” Said Balder, who again eyed Loki. “Your slave shall accompany you everywhere you go. He shall be dressed accordingly and be chained.” 

 

Loki flushed. Dressed accordingly? He was wearing a simple tunic and leggings. Surely that was how a slave was to dress-

 

“I expect his legs to be on display. They're rather fetching.” Balder added. Loki flushed. 

 

Thor's fists clenched to keep himself still, but the anger flashed behind his bright eyes.    
  
The slaves 'chosen' outfits left little to the imagination, meant to put them on display while pretending to have modesty. It was for the court to gawk and stare at the captives and laugh and muse out loud about them.    
  
_ No-  _   
Thor's hand movements were sharp, and all he wanted to do was yell at his brother, but he hard a part to play.   
He didn't notice the small spark between his fingers as he signed.   
  
_ I will go to the feasting halls but my slave is not prepared to be entertainment. He would be better off staying in my quarters until he learns proper Asgardian etiquette. _

 

“You dare to disobey a direct order?” Balder roared, and Loki flinched at the noise again. It seemed whenever his power was challenged or questioned, the crown prince would fly into a rage. With Thor, anything that displeased the prince even marginally made him more prone to louder and angrier outbursts. 

 

“Shall I take him from you? Is that what you wish?” Balder sneered. 

 

Thor's eyes widened and the anger flashed into a cold fear.    
  
_ No! No, brother , please-" _ Thor's hands were up,    
_ I just _ \-    
He scrambled for another excuse.    
But none were coming to him that wouldn't anger the crown Prince further.    
  
When Balder took a step forward, Thor took one back, half pulling Loki behind him.    
  
_ Ok.  _ __   
__ Ok you're right. Forgive my argumentativeness. I must be tired. We will be at supper.   
Thor conceded, not looking his brother in the eyes.    
He hated that this was the only way to keep Loki safe.    
He hated that he was genuinely scared of Balder.    
He hated that Loki was even more scared if him.

 

Balder let out a snort. 

 

“I shall send my personal dresser with outfits for your slave. No alterations.” He said curtly, then, glancing over Loki once more, he turned on his heel and left the library. Both thor and Loki were shaken, with the former pounding a fist on the table in front of him, cracking the surface. Loki gently reached out to soothe him. 

 

_ Let us go back to your chambers, my lord.  _ He signed slowly, and held his chain out for Thor to hold. 

 

Thor looked at the chain in Loki's hands, a look of disgust and defeat on his face as he slowly took it.    
  
He didn't know how he could either prepare or apologize to Loki for what was going to happen. The clothing slaves wore was already meant to be humiliating, and now with Balder's input, ..    
  
They left the library without another word, and this time Thor took them the route that would get them behind his own doors the quickest.   
  
As soon as they were shut Thor undid the chain from Loki's neck.   
  
_ Forgive me. I did not think he would come seek us out. .. I shouldn't have let my guard down. _

 

The jotun only shook his head. It wasn't Thor's fault. 

 

_ Does his order mean... that we must make an appearance tonight?  _ Loki asked, signing slowly. A rapid knock on the door made him jump, and when it opened to reveal a team of slaves led by a mistress, Loki knew the answer. 

 

“My lord, Prince Balder has requested your presence. I shall see to your slave’s fitting.” She said, her voice highly shrill. Loki didn't want Thor to leave, least of all to see Balder. But she shooed the prince out and turned to Loki. 

 

“It seems, my dear, that you have garnered the attention of two princes.” Clucked the mistress, who pulled out a swath of fabric from a box held by a slave. “This fabric costs more than everything in this room. And Prince Balder specifically demanded that  _ you _ wear it.” 

 

She gave him a look, and the words sank in. Loki shivered and looked down at his feet. 

 

“Prepare him.” 

 

\---

 

Thor did not walk quickly to Balder's room.    
He couldn't ignore the tight knot of tension balled up in his stomach. Loki was alone. And the only solace Thor had at the moment was that at least he knew his brother would not try to hurt him while the blond wasn't there.    
  
But he had no idea why Balder wanted to speak with him. After being shooed out of his own chambers, Thor couldn't help but run through the several possibilities.   
  
He stopped before the crown prince's doors.    
They had been in the opposite wing, far from his own room, and the heavy doors were inflated with golden knots and twisting tree branches.    
  
Thor hesitated before he knocked.

 

Balder nodded to his servant who opened the door. When Thor was seated in front of his desk, Balder stopped writing and looked up at him. 

 

“I believe it is time to discuss your future.” He said, lacing his fingers together to look at his brother. “Not at length, of course. But you cannot continue to reside as a member of our family if you are not providing for it as well. You cannot go into battle and because you are damaged and cannot hear, political debate is useless for you. Therefore you cannot be an ambassador. What do you propose you do to be productive within this family and for the good of Asgard?” 

 

Thor was taken completely off guard by the question. He had been thinking the meeting would be over Loki, or his recent moments of opposition towards Balder's orders.    
  
Not this.   
  
So he was silent, and stared at Balder for a few long moments.    
He hated being called damaged.   
Thor never saw himself as damaged, but the rest of the world did. The rest of his family labeled him so long ago, and he'd learned to just ignore it.    
  
But that didn't mean he was incapable of helping in the areas Balder had already deemed him useless.    
But Thor dared not argue with him. Not when he was circling around Loki.   
  
_ I.. am good with negotiations and foreign affairs. If I cannot speak directly to the ambassadors we host, perhaps then I could look over treaties and balance them for favor of Asgard? _   
  
It was a job all on paper, mostly. But... It would mean Thor would get to sit in with the ambassadors and his father. The young Prince could learn more about their countries, about their people, just from talks of peace or trade.

 

Balder looked at his brother and made a thinking face. 

 

“Perhaps.” He said. It was an option. “Or perhaps you're better suited for more administrative work only. Secluded away from the rest of us normal folk.” 

 

He gave his brother a cruel smile that lasted for only a few moments. A servant had entered and said dinner was nearly ready. 

 

“Off with you. I expect to see you in twenty minutes promptly.” Balder said. “Oh, and your little pet as well, of course.” 

 

\---

 

They had just let Loki's long hair fall down to his shoulders when Thor entered the room. He turned, his face flushed as he did. They had dressed him in nearly nothing. Loki had never felt more exposed in his entire life. The expensive fabric was loosely wrapped around his waist and that was all the gave him any dignity. A body chain that went around his neck, his waist, and his thighs was put on him, along with a few other accessories. The fabric was tucked and parted to allow his legs to be shown. 

 

The servants and the mistress walked away, bowing slightly to Thor on their way out. Loki looked up at Thor and then fell to his knees. 

 

_ Please.... please, I would rather die than do this. _

 

Thor knelt by Loki's side, cupping his face with an expression of dismay.  
  
 _Loki you WILL die if you don't. They will kill you for disobeying a direct order from the crown Prince. Publicly._  
  
Thor winced at the memory the first time he had seen a slave defiantly spit in Balder's face. Odin had ordered the Jotun stripped naked and his body whipped from every angle with a whip tipped in hooks. It had been an agonizing death, and Thor had been glad he couldn't hear the wailing screams.   
  
He couldn't let that happen to Loki.   
  
_Please. I know I'm asking a lot. But please, you must bare it. Just for an hour. Just long enough to satisfy Balder's order and we will leave._   
  
Thor wanted to hug him.   
  
But he didn't.  
Because Gods help him.. Thor felt a heat in his belly when he has seen what his brother had forced Loki to wear.

 

Loki clung to Thor, and shifted uncomfortably, his hand moving to his skirt where he pressed down slightly. When Thor asked him what was wrong, Loki shyly lifted his skirt and blushed profusely at the gasp Thor let out. 

 

On his cock were three rings, all connected by chains, the base of which was connected to his thigh chains. 

 

_ I... they make me feel.... aroused. _ He signed, letting his skirt drop. 

 

Thor's face flushed slightly, tinging pink and it was both out of anger and unwanted lust.    
They were vergjurn rings; an accessory typically used on public pleasure slaves to force them to become fully erect for anyone who cared to get a good fuck in.    
  
The magic in them ensured that they would stay hard and wet for however long they were worn, and the outfit Balder had chosen for Loki to wear would leave no room for imagination.   
  
He forced his eyes back up to Loki's.   
This hour would be far longer than the prince had been trying to assure and he swallowed thickly.    
  
He didn't even know what to say to ease the humiliation of wearing this.    
  
_ Stay by my side. If you are wearing this, it means supper will be a private affair... _ Thor stood, bringing Loki up with him. The touch was brief, and Thor detested himself for being turned on when everything about this situation was meant to humiliate the Jotun. 

 

Loki stayed still as Thor attached his collar and managed to walk smoothly beside the prince as they followed the servant that come to lead them to the private banquet hall. When they got there, Loki was overwhelmed by the amount of people that were there. All were in the same age range within five to ten years and each had their own pleasure slave. 

 

It seemed Loki wasn't the only pleasure slave afflicted by rings. They were led to a seat up at the royal table, which had only four seats. Beside each seat however, was a strange domed, padded stool. Looking around, Loki realized he was supposed to straddle it. As he did, he noticed the intense but amazing pressure on his clit and unconsciously rubbed against it. 

 

Thor had kept his eyes mostly downcast, having only looked up to nod to his parents before taking his seat as well.    
  
Despite his gaze looking down, Thor could see Loki subtly rocking on the seat beside him and he flushed with a small burst of lust. He was glad he was sitting and able to easily hide his shame.    
  
Odin had stood up to a dress the small banquet of people, and Thor tried to focus on it, but his attention kept getting pulled back to Loki.    
He tried to be subtle about watching the way the small Jotun's narrow hips gently pressed into the cushions , or the way he could see Loki's hard cock outlined in the fine thin fabric.    
  
Thor took up his goblet of mead and drained it, just as Odin finished his short speech.    
  
Around them, servants came out bearing platters of food, all still steaming and instantly filling the chamber with the scent of the feast.

 

Loki was glad he was not seated next to Balder, but knew that he was being observed by the horrible crown prince each time the prince leaned forward to retrieve something from the table. He had realized he was humping the stool a few minutes in, but for the life of him he could not stop. Even though he kept his head down, Loki noticed he was not the only slave to be in the same position as he was. 

 

“Thor.” That was Balder’s voice- Loki had noticed Hela and Helblindi were nowhere to be found. “Feed your slave something. He is so skinny I fear he shall break under your bulk tonight.” 

 

This prompted a few laughs, and Loki felt Thor's thick fingers gently grab his chin and made him look up. His prince wore an apologetic look on his face, but Loki opened his mouth obediently, accepting the strawberry Thor fed him. As he bit away from the stem, he realized how  _ this _ was the show Balder wanted. The crown prince was leering hungrily at the display and Loki flushed, ducking his head to chew. All the little giant wanted to do was curl up inside of himself and die. The humiliation was too much to bear, and yet the arousal that constantly panged at his senses insured he was still humping the stool. 

 

Thor hated that he noticed the way that Loki's long fingers curled softly against the cushion, trying to make it stop.   
  
He looked down to his plate trying to ignore everything around him, them felt something hit his arm. Looking up, he realized Balder had thrown a bone at him to get his attention.   
But he didn't look angry to have to put forth the effort.   
  
"What? That's it, one single strawberry? I didn't take you as one to let your slave starve, little brother."   
He gestured to the platters again. "More. Give him some meat." He grinned and Thor didn't have to hear him to catch his ugly innuendo.    
  
Thor hesitated, but he reached and cut a small piece of pork, and another bone was thrown at him.   
"Bigger than That! You aren't feeding a child you're feeding a giant."   
  
Thor glanced to Loki whom was already looking down at the carved wood table. The blond did as Balder demanded, taking a much larger chunk and gently turned Loki's head to face him again.

 

Loki's mouth opened automatically to let Thor feed him and let out a small pant. Part of him wanted to bite Thor's fingers, so angry at the predicament he was in, but the other part of him wanted to suck on his master's fingers. 

 

“I've given him special rings, brother.” Balder said, grinning with wicked glee. “You should thank me- he will stay wet for you until you've spilled several times inside of him.” 

 

Loki's eyes went wide but his cock twitched at the prospect and he humped his stool even more furiously. 

 

Thor looked back down, trying to swallow his anger. He took Loki's hand under the table trying in some vain way to offer comfort, but a jolt of angry electricity connected them and shocked the Jotun.   
  
Thor let go immediately, but Loki had already felt the effects and much to Balder's glee his face contorted in involuntary pleasure. The cushion under him soaked in the juices that leaked from him.    
  
Even people in the court were giggling at the sudden effect on the slave, despite his quick attempt to recover from the shock.

 

Loki was sure his entire body was flushed purple. He was so warm and the pressure between his legs was not enough! Though he was close to losing any sense of dignity or decorum, he kept his eyes downcast as he tried to calm the tremors going throughout his body. 

 

“I do believe this is the best gift you've ever received, brother.” He heard Balder say. “Damaged as he is, it is good to make use of what you can.” 

 

Loki wanted to get up and run away, but he knew he would never get far. The fabric of the skirt was soaked and he was sure ruined. Painfully, his cock strained and he let out a few small pants as he tried to regain some sense of self. Thor's fingers were under his chin again, and Loki automatically opened his mouth to receive whatever was to be put in it. Were it Balder, Loki was sure he wouldn't have liked anything put into his mouth. This time, a piece of bread smeared thick with butter. 

 

“That's right, little brother. Feed him well so he can get some meat on his bones. It will benefit the both of you nicely.” Leered the crown prince. 

 

Again Thor swallowed hard, looking between Loki and Balder. He tried not to glare and he looked to his parents to see if they would in any means disapprove of their eldest's clear prodding.   
  
But they were both smirking, clearly fine with what was assumed to be teasing. In fact everyone but the servants seemed to be amused. The Jotun were either looking down or looking at Loki with understanding pity.    
  
Thor wanted to leave just as much as Loki did.    
  
He wiped Loki's mouth with his thumb, and he could almost feel the arousal coming off of him.    
Thor pulled away when Loki's mouth opened to the motion, eyes glazed and watering.    
  
_ Mother _ \- Thor got her attention, for if anyone would have mercy on them it would be her.   
_ May we please be excused. I do not feel well.  _

Thor was barely keeping his anger buried under the quiet facade.

 

Frigga opened her mouth and looked as though she might object when suddenly there was a rumbling of thunder outside the palace. She nodded her assent and Loki was hoisted from his stool, slick dripping down his legs. 

 

“Dear me-" Loki heard Balder say as Thor turned his back to him. “Look how eager he is!” 

 

The party laughed and Loki was glad Thor could not hear the mocking. He walked as best as he could out of the dining hall, but as soon as the doors closed behind them, he collapsed, and Thor had to carry him the rest of the way to his chambers. 

 

Thor could not look down at Loki, even when he felt him clinging to him tighter.    
He was furious. Thor was used to the mocking and laughing but it was obvious Loki wasn't, and it was a new level of cruel from his brother.    
  
Thor nearly kicked his chamber doors open, and the motion sent a full bolt of lightning through to the opposite side of the room. 

  
The Prince still could not bring himself to look down to Loki, even when he put him down on the soft furs of his bed. His hands crackled with small archs of electricity and another low roll of thunder sounded in the distance.

 

Loki was shivering as Thor undid the chain around his neck, but he noticed the prince wasn't looking at him. If there was a time,  _ now _ was the time. He was so aroused he could hardly think past the fact that he needed to relieve it. The sparks that was furiously crackling through Thor's fingers seemed as good as any option and the jotun guided a furious hand underneath his skirt. 

 

But Thor pulled away and Loki let out a frustrated sigh. 

 

He needed Thor! 

 

_ Please- please!  _ He signed, sitting up, legs opened wide.  _ I need you- please!  _

 

_ No!-  _   
  
Thor's answer was short, angry but not at Loki.    
He was angry at himself for allowing this. And what was worse was Loki's invitation was harder for him to ignore, and his eyes dropped momentarily to the wetness between his legs before he shook his head again.    
  
_ No! Loki you only want this because of the rings. I need to take them off of you. _   
God he wanted to take him. The scent rolling off of the smaller man put a strain in his trousers he prayed Loki wouldn't see as he knelt and reached for his adorned cock.

 

Loki spread his legs wide and let out another heavy breath, urging his hips up. Thor was kneeling between them-

 

Loki couldn't control himself as he draped his legs around Thor's shoulders and pulled his face straight to his pussy. His head dropped back as he grinded it against Thor's face. The moan Thor let out let Loki know he was also affected. His pussy squelched against the prince's face and the jotun couldn't control the roll of his hips as he sought relief. 

 

Thor's voice was muffled, but the scent was too much for the Asgardian to ignore now. The electricity arched along his blue body when Thor grabbed his hips and he devoured Loki's wet pussy.    
  
He teased sweeter than the time before and was barely taking breaths between eating him out and pumping his fingers deep within Loki's slick hole. His body shook and his cock pulsed painfully within the confines of his trousers.    
  
He barely registered ridding himself of his clothing and ripping the fine soiled fabric from Loki's loins before he went back down on him.    
His hand pumped at his own erection, begging to feel more.

 

The rings on his cock seemed to vibrate as their sexual lust mounted. Loki arched back as Thor added a third finger. He didn't care anymore that he had wanted to use his virginity as a way to play Thor. Deep within him, he wanted Thor's cock and he wanted it  _ now _ . 

 

Yanking on the blond head bobbing at his crotch, Loki pulled Thor up his body, kissing him and grabbing at him. He was surprised when the prince yanked his hips so they were hanging off the edge of the bed. With bated breath, Loki watched with wonderfully wide eyes as his prince positioned his cock head to gently part Loki’s cunt lips.

 

They made eye contact and Loki mouthed ‘fuck me’ to Thor.

 

Thor shuddered with electricity in response. He didnt wait for another invitation and loud growl echoed in the large chamber as he sank himself deep within Loki's tight hole.   
  
When Loki arched up, mouth open in a hoarse gasp, Thor pulled him up by his collar to claim his mouth, then buried his hand within the thick black hair.    
  
Fuck Loki felt so goddamn good. The young Prince had never felt anything like this before and it caused the sparks to turn to full archs springing from his body.

 

\---

 

Balder had slipped away from the banquet and was standing in Thor's antechamber, peeking into his brother’s bedroom, mouth open as he watched Loki’s body arch as the jotun took another large bolt of electricity through his body. His eyes followed as more wet fell to the ground, and his cock was beyond hard at the sounds of the slave’s squelching wet cunt. More and more of Loki’s juices surged out and down the prince’s legs and onto the floor as he was fucked hard and the lightning ran through him. 

 

Balder was more than amazed and his mouth finally closed, jaw gritting in anger. 

 

He was a fool to let Thor have the little giant. Had he just denied him, Loki would be his!

 

Still.... There were ways to get what he wanted. 

 

Palming his bulge, Balder watched as Thor pulled out (his teeth gritting again as he saw his brother’s massive cock- even that had to be bigger than Balder as if Thor's stature wasn't enough), and flipped Loki onto his stomach, and resume rutting into him as hard as he could. 

 

He watched this his lust became too much, and regretfully tearing his eyes away from the swollen purple lips and pink insides of Loki’s sweet little pussy, the crown prince stalked angrily off in search of a slave to fuck. 

 

\--

 

Thor came for the third time, his orgasmic yell drowned out by the hum of the lightning that left him and rolled through Loki, whom convulsed under his vice-like grip.    
  
Both of them were drenched in their own and each other's spend, and their bodies glistened with sweat.    
Thor pulled out, pulling more beads of dripping cum with him.    
Loki was shaking hard, eyes teary and saliva smeared around his face where Thor had forced his face into the bed.    
  
Yet the Jotun arched back up into Thor again.    
  
The Prince was still panting hard, but with a quick movement he unclasped the rings around Loki's cock, struggling to be gentle yet fast about removing them and he practically threw it to the side. 

 

The lust died down by more than half and Loki let out a heavy sigh. Yet his cunt clenched around the emptiness inside of him, and he reached for Thor with pleading arms. Thick fingers entered his cunt and Loki arched back onto the bed again, his hands moving down to fist his cock and swirl a finger around his little clit. 

 

He came in a matter of minutes, his body so entirely sensitive from their frantic fucking that his pussy only released a small gush of liquid. 

 

Thor's movements came to a stop when Loki's exhausted body became limp. He pulled out slowly, fingers slick with the last of the Jotun's cum.    
  
He crawled up Loki's body, kissing his neck.    
The Prince had never felt so satisfied, but it came with a pang of guilt.    
  
He knew Loki had opened to him only because of the rings, and Thor had fallen into the haze of the synthetic heat and his own lust.    
  
_ I'm going to draw a bath. _   
Thor signed, unsure if Loki was fully paying attention, but the Asgardian left the bed into the bathroom and turned the water on.    
  
While it filled, he grabbed a cloth and wet it to clean Loki off some. They were both filthy, but Thor wasn't concerned about himself.

 

Loki turned on his side, and looked at the wall. He had just let the prince fuck him every which way after having been thoroughly humiliated in front of many of his people as well as random nobles. And thor had said no at first- 

 

_ Forgive me.  _ Loki signed, sitting up and wincing slightly.  _ Please, forgive me for making you fuck me.  _

 

That made Thor stop.    
He had thought Loki would want to not talk to him, or ignore him for having done this to him.   
  
An apology was the last thing he expected from the Jotun.    
  
_ You didn't make me do anything. None of this was your fault. You couldn't help yourself, and i.. didn't want you to stop.  _ _   
_ _ I'm sorry. I took advantage of your situation.. I took your virginity.  _ Thor realized.

 

Loki blushed and then looked up at thor. 

 

_ I believe I've taken yours as well, my prince.  _ He signed shyly. Thor pulled him close and Loki let out a gasp.  _ Are you... are you mad that a slave was your first?  _

 

He was lifted and carried to the tub, where he was gingerly placed in cooled water. 

 

Thor came into the water after him, keeping Loki in his arms and he shook his head, his expression honest.    
  
_ I don't regret it one bit.  _ Thor paused, seeming to mull over what he was about to say.  _   
_ _ Loki... I was honest when I told you how much I like you. And about how I've never felt this with anyone. The only thing I regret is the possibility that I hurt you, in any way. _

 

Loki looked down at the water and smiled a very small smile. He leaned into Thor and opted to not answer. All he wanted was to just be held for the moment. 


	4. Chapter 4

Loki finds he doesn't mind it when Thor paws at him due to accidental lust. The little frost giant often lounged about in just oversized tunics that the prince gave him. They had both agreed it would be best if he wasn't fully clothed during hours when Balder could pop in. They wanted to play the part of master and slave to the crown prince's satisfaction. 

 

However, this resulted in a lot more fucking than either had anticipated. 

 

They had just finished another round, and Thor let Loki simply collapse on top of him, cock still buried deep within the Jotun.   
He had lost count how many times they've been together, but since that first night, they had been nearly inseparable.    
  
Even Balder's random appearances seemed to sting less despite the same cutting words.    
It was horrible and the Asgardian would never admit it, but maybe his brother's cruel dinner demand was to thank for he and Loki becoming even closer.    
  
Thor threaded his fingers through Loki's hair, humming softly in contentment.    
He let his mind wander upon the Jotun draped over him. His skin was such a pretty contrast to his own, and his hair was dark as ink.    
Thor felt him give the small grip on his shoulder a gentle squeeze.   
  
Kissing the top of Loki's head, Thor realized the feeling in the pit of his stomach.    
It had been steadily growing, and Thor had been keen to ignore it because it was a path that could lead nowhere.    
Yet it was there. As Thor slowly ran his hand down the blue skin of Loki's back, he accepted it.    
He was falling in love.    
  


Loki sat up and smiled down at Thor, blinking his wide ruby eyes. What had undone both of them was a particularly lengthy bolt of lightning the prince had unleashed. 

 

_ Take my bands off _ . Loki signed, pointing to them. It had been two months since the dinner affair and it seemed Balder was satisfied with the humiliation he had doled out for the time being. And in that time, he and Thor had grown close. To the point where in times like this, Loki didn't blush as he reached down to toy with his clit. Thor let out a grown and Loki could feel him begin to grow hard again inside of him. 

 

_ Take my bands off- there's something I wish to try.  _

 

Thor bit his lower lip, blue eyes flickering down to the gold bands on his wrists.    
Of course Thor shouldn't.   
  
But he had come to trust the Jotun more than anyone in the palace.    
  
_ Promise you won't run away? _   
  
But Loki answered with a smile and a promise, leaning down to kiss Thor in reassurance.    
  
The blond's hands went down to the bracelets. They were imbued with magic that only an authority could remove them, an authority in which the youngest Prince had.    
  
He ran his thumbs along the seams, feeling the magic glow before there was a short metallic pop, and the band's fell from Loki's wrists.

 

Loki's body convulsed as his seidr began to flow back into his arms. Then Thor released the one from his neck, and then his ankles. Loki nearly passed out from the sheer power of his own seidr and instantly, it began to seek out its hero. His palms glowed green as he began to rock his hips, head dropped back from the pleasure that warmed his body entirely from his toes to the tip of his still intact horn. As he opened his eyes, he looked down and saw Thor was staring at him with his mouth open. 

 

_ Can you feel it?  _ He asked, his seidr quite literally dripping from his hands, which the Jotun ran down his blue body, shivering from the freedom. 

 

Thor was in complete awe. Unlike his own lightning seidr, which was cold as it ran through the Asgardians body, Loki's was radiating warmth. He could feel the power thrumming through him, around his cock and made the Jotun's eyes shine with a faint ring of green around his pupil.    
  
It was magnificent.    
  
Thor took Loki's hands, gasping as he felt the raw power dripping into his palm when he did.    
His own excitement mixed with Loki's seidr, and electricity crackled over Loki's hands.

 

Loki laced their hands together and his seidr surged, and he felt Thor seize up beneath him, letting out a low moan. After being cooped up for so long, his power was rushing through Loki, and found an outlet in Thor. 

 

He separated their hands for a moment. 

 

_ Shoot as much lightning as you can into my hands.  _

 

Thor's breath shuddered, but he hesitated for a moment, his gaze lifting from Loki's hands to his eyes in question.   
  
Was he sure?    
Thor didn't think Loki knew just how powerful Thor's lightning could get, even on accident.    
But then the waves of seidr washed more warmth over him, echoing its own power through the entirety of the large man's body.    
  
He took a breath, closing his eyes briefly to concentrate on the magic that was running rampant through him, seizing his own. He felt it build, and when he opened his eyes he saw Loki was ready for him, eager-   
  
The clouds outside had darkened and thunder rumbled as he put all his might into a complete blast of energy, directed exactly towards Loki's hands.   
Thir let out a roar as the room seemed to dim with the brightness of the lightning that left him, sending smaller branches of electricity arching all over the room.

 

Loki's mouth open in a silent scream as he accepted the seidr, cradled by his own as a cushion to withstand the breathtaking force his master had released. Harnessing the power which vibrated within him, Loki looked at his hands and panted.  _ So _ much power. If he had had Thor's seidr during the attack on his village...

 

Loki looked back down and brought a hand to where they were mostly intimately connected, and released the lightning which was sheathed in a nearly transparent film of Loki's own seidr. The magic danced and Loki felt the warmth enter him again, and felt how Thor’s legs shook under him. Waiting for a moment till the warmth was fully inside, Loki released his seidr and therefore Thor’s. 

 

The lightning cracked inside of them and Loki's orgasm was instantaneous as he squirted out against the power at his cunt. 

 

Thor cried out in a roar loud enough to match the sound of energy that was released, his back arching high off the bed as the current ripped through him like a tidal wave. Everything in his mind blanked except for the sheer power and pleasure of it all, seeing white dancing behind his eyes.    
  
Thor's orgasm erupted into Loki, pumping him with more seed than the prince could ever remember spilling. Loki's electrified walls were clasped around his cock so tightly, milking him of every last drop he had to offer.    
  
Even when their orgasms were dying down, tendrils of Loki's seidr entwertwinded with the electricity still jumping from spot to spot on the lovers, the echo of their climax still rippling through the remaining power.

 

Loki rolled off of thor, but kept a glowing palm on a sweaty, thick thigh as he tried to even his breathing. Beside him, thor was panting and Loki looked at him with a grin. 

 

_ I didn't know if that would work or not.  _ He admitted, a thrill going up his body as a spark jumped into his hand. Capturing it, Loki isolated it within him seidr and made eye contact with thor as he put the spark on his tongue and swallowed it. 

 

It went a wave of pleasure through Thor as he watched and he rolled to kiss him deeply.    
  
The fact Loki had done this entirely experimentally was more thrilling to Thor than he expected. The prospect that it might not have worked, and that both of their seidr could have ran wild rather than gone the way it had, excited the Asgardian and he moaned against the heavy kiss.    
  
_ That was- fucking amazing. Your magic was.. _   
Thor struggled to find the right words again, but the grin hadn't left his face.    
_ I Was right. You have yet to stop surprising me at every turn.  _   
  
Thor took Loki's hand into his own, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the warmth that still danced on blue skin.    
  
_ It's so beautiful. _

 

Loki smiled softly. 

 

_ Would you like to see something else?  _ He asked and smiled as Thor nodded at him enthusiastically. 

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them, Loki let out a small burst of air, and with it, his seidr flowed out. Using air as his manipulation, Loki shaped his seidr into a series of runes, and then cut the air off. The spell was complete and drifted towards the tall ceilings of the prince's bed chamber. 

 

_ Just watch-  _ Loki signed when Thor made a noise of somewhat disappointed approval. Slowly, ever so slowly, snow began to fall from the tall ceilings. 

 

Thor's eyes widened as the tiny flurries drifted down and he slowly sat up.    
He caught one in his hand, and watched as it almost immediately melted against his warm skin.    
  
The Prince was at an utter loss in amazement, staring up with the excitement and enthusiasm of a small child and when he looked back to Loki, his smile widened to an enormous grin.    
  
_ You made it snow!  _  Thor stated the obvious but with such joy in his signing.    
As the realm of eternal sun, Thor had rarely had the chance to see snow, let alone had never been allowed the chance to feel it.

 

Loki watched with joy as Thor opened his mouth to take in a snowflake. He had missed the feel of snow on his skin and he stayed laying down to let it float down all over his body. Soon, Thor was covering him with his own, smiling rapturously at him. 

 

_ This is just a small trick, my prince.  _ Loki signed, accepting the grateful kiss from the blond.  _ I can do so much more.  _

 

Loki wrapped his arms around the Æsir’s neck and was sat up in his lap, their lips connected in a deep kiss. 

 

\---

 

In the two months that Thor had owned him, the prince had never treated the slave harshly. In fact, most of if not all of his actions regarding him was seemingly done with love. And perhaps some youthful enthusiasm. Like bathing- Thor bathed Loki, which often resulted in Loki sitting with his back to Thor's chest, legs pulled up and panting in absolute pleasure as his cunt was fingered. 

 

And what could only be described as humming as he stroked Loki's hair as they fell asleep. 

 

Loki noticed Thor  _ loved _ music. Often there was a band playing in the feasting hall and they were usually seated near the royal dining table. The bass instruments often reverberated and Loki had realized one day that Thor was tapping his toes in time and figured out the vibrations were what he was feeling. 

 

The one time they had gone outside was to be in the gardens. Thor had taken Loki to meet his mother, who chose to sign to him and that made Loki happy. 

 

Still he had not yet seen his brother and now that Thor was willing to take his bands off sometimes, Loki  _ needed _ to see him. 

 

_ Thor, _ Loki started one day.  _ Can I please ask you something? May I see my brother?  _

 

They had been curled up together in one of the large lounge chairs in his room reading, and Thor looked down at him. Those large eyes always had their effect on the Asgardian.    
  
Hela would most likely have kept Loki's brother in her chambers, studying him if not among other things.    
But the request wasn't impossible. Hela wasn't as outwardly cruel, and seemed to tolerate Thor's presence far better than Balder ever did.    
  
So the young Prince nodded.    
_ We could go now if you'd like?  _ The Jotun sat up, nodding eagerly.   
  
-   
  
The two had become more used to the golden chain Thor had to place onto his collar. Balder had made a point to try to catch them, but one of the times Loki had been allowed magic, he had created almost a sort of trip alarm if someone came through Thor's antichamber. It would give them enough time to put the bands back on before Loki was discovered without.    
  
Yet still, Thor hated the chain.    
  
The walk towards his sister's room wasn't too long, but she also resided in the opposite wing of the palace as Thor. Loki had kept his head down the entire way, and when they stopped in front of large black doors, Thor gave him a reassuring squeeze on the hand.    
  
Thor knocked loudly, and after a moment, the door opened and his older sister peered out from the dim room.    
She frowned when she realized it was Thor, adopting a bored expression.    
  
"Oh. What are you doing here?"    
Her sharp gaze cut to Loki, looking him over before looking back at her little brother.   
  
_ I was hoping I could borrow a few books on magic from you? I have read the ones in the library,but they didn't exactly have what I was looking for.," _ Thor lied.   
Hela raised a brow, then rolled her eyes.    
  
"In." She ordered and left the door for Thor to open.

 

They filed in and Loki carefully scanned the room till-

 

“Loki?” 

 

His head snapped up to where his brother's voice had come from. Helblindi ran over, crossing the great chambers in a few steps and he picked up Loki in his arms, holding him tightly. Loki noted he had on no seidr blockers and was unchained as well. His arms moved and he embraced his giant brother around the neck. 

 

They were uninterrupted in their union and Loki let out a small sigh of relief. 

 

_ I've missed you, brother.  _ He signed and held him close again. 

 

Thor couldn't help but smile at them. Helblindi could easily have been twice Loki's size but he held his brother with practiced gentleness.   
Even from here, Thor could see how much they had missed Each other, and the blond mentally kicked himself for not having taken Loki sooner.    
  
He clearly loved his brother.    
  
A brisk tap pulled Thor's attention back to his own sister, who was glaring at him impatiently. She pointed to the small shelves of books.    
  
"Hurry up. Only pick one from the bottom shelf, the top ones I don't want you touching and possibly ruining them. Unlike you I actually need them."

 

Loki was put down and he signed to his brother in a coded shorthand form they had developed when they needed to discuss things but did not want others understanding. 

 

_ Escape. Plan.  _

 

Helblindi nodded and answered Loki. 

 

“I help her highness with magical tasks. She is a devoted student of seidr.” 

 

_ Mine blocked. Bands, prince will remove.  _

 

“Yes, we are up till all hours of the night. Do you remember when we would stay up all night as well? Mostly in the winter?” 

 

_ Winter solstice.  _

 

“Their magic is different from ours. Is his highness making use of your seidr?” 

 

_ War magic. Tricks, not known.  _

 

Loki jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. Thor had a book. 

 

The Prince had an apologetic expression as he looked between the two. Hela was behind him, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. If he could have afforded Loki more time, he would.    
  
Thor nodded acknowledgment to Helblindi, signing a small sorry to him before gently taking Loki by the hand.    
Hela's eyes followed them all the way out before she closed the door.   
  
_ I'm sorry you could not properly meet with him. I was hoping I could buy you at least a little more time. _

 

Loki thanked Thor and kissed him in the privacy of a secluded corner. 

 

It was all the time he needed to begin formulating his plan. 

 

\---

 

The winter solstice was a few months away, but it would give Loki enough time to plan. He and Thor made more library trips, and Loki studied Asgard’s geography extensively at night.

 

During the day, he and Thor occupied themselves into a steady routine of morning sex, breakfast, time to themselves when Thor went to study his academics and Loki secretly planned his escape, more sex, lunch, working on one of Thor's numerous projects, bathing and more sex, and finally dinner, followed by an extensive dessert consisting of Loki's body. 

 

It was the happiest Thor could ever remember being. He actually looked forward to doing things, especially when those 'things' consisted of his lover.    
Even his instructors were noting a change within Thor's quality of work and general mood.    
  
Not even Balder had been able to smash Thor's spirits; a fact that seemed to frustrate the crown Prince and satisfy the younger.    
But despite this, Balder hadn't demanded them into humiliating positions after the first time months ago. Thor was cautious of that, but the other shoe never seemed to drop.    
  
It had been over a month, and Thor has started to relax.    
Besides, today was a big day for everyone in the palace.   
  
Today there was a grand feast, one that had been held annually for thousands of years. All of the dignitaries and ambassadors would come together in Odin's Grand Hall and share a final feast together before leaving to their respective homes to oversee their lands in time for winter.    
  
It was an antiquated ideology, but Asgardians never gave up a reason to throw a grand celebration.    
For once, Thor was actually looking forward to the public outing.    
He planned on talking to Father about sitting in during his talks with foreign leaders and finally getting a chance to learn more about them and their lands.   
  
But that wasn't the only reason he was excited. Loki would be coming with him, and he was allowed to wear whatever the young Prince saw fit. Which in turn, was whatever Loki felt comfortable wearing. He was also no longer required to use the gold chain, having proven to constantly be by Thor's side and not one incident of 'misbehavior'. Helblindi would also be there since Hela was obligated to come, and she usually sat next to Thor, which meant the brothers could talk and see each other again.    
  
_ Are you ready? _   
Thor asked, seeing the small look if apprehension behind Loki's eyes. He couldn't blame the Jotun. The last time they had made a public appearance, Balder had made it humiliatingly uncomfortable.    
  
_ Don't worry, even Balder has to be on good behavior with as many nobleman around. _

 

Loki stood up from his spot on the bed. He had just finished pulling on his boots. Thor was more than excited to see Loki dressed as the Jotun wished. Perhaps Loki had taken advantage of the prince's enthusiasm when the clothier was summoned to his chambers. Loki now had four sets of dress, and two pairs of shoes, including heavier boots and a cloak, which the jotun intended to magic for traveling. 

 

_ I just wish to stay with you.  _ Loki signed. Thor was running his hands over Loki's attire. A tunic and leggings, but all trimmed with embroidered ribbon. Thor had insisted on the color, which was a wonderfully deep blue. It looked like the night sky in Jotunheim, Loki had thought. His long hair was partially swept up, and he was wearing a small silver chain underneath his collar- a gift from Thor. 

  
Thor smiled, tracing the silver. It looked even brighter against Loki's skin. Thor imagined Loki adorned in layers of silver and jewels. No bands or collars making him as owned, but rather lavishly decorated in ornaments befitting one living in a palace.    
  
He gently pulled the decorative chain to bring Loki in for a kiss, smiling widely.    
_ I won't have you leave my side. _   
He promised.    



	5. Chapter 5

The halls were bright and warm and Thor could literally feel how loud the celebration already was by the time he and Loki arrived. People were laughing and smiling and music was playing, and several people had already found partners to dance.   
  
The scent of various foods drifted pleasantly through the air, along with some strong honey mead and blackberry wines.

 

Loki dutifully stayed by Thor's side, wishing he could hold his hand. They wandered to the royal table where Helblindi was sitting on the floor next to Hela. Thor had Loki sit so he could next to his brother and the smaller couldn't help but curl up against him, sighing in relief. 

 

_ Plans almost finished.  _ Loki signed in their quickhand. 

 

Helblindi smiled and nudged him to sit up straight. That was confirmation enough that things were going well on his end, so Loki sat straight. 

 

He noticed Thor's toe was tapping to the bass from the band and it made him smile. A hand in his hair had Loki look up at the blond, who had a bite of food ready for him to eat. Loki accepted it, and daringly darted a tongue out to lick the tip of Thor's finger. 

 

Thor had to bite his lip, unsure if the short moan was audible against the pleasant chaos of the room, but his eyes sparked with almost immediate lust. He smiled, letting his thumb linger along Loki's bottom lips before pulling away to give him something else.   
  
Thor had poured some of the blackberry wine into a goblet and placed it to Loki's lips. It was a small faux pas, giving your slave something other than water to drink. But it was a celebration, and no one had to know except for them.    
Just another small shared secret.

 

Loki sipped and smiled up at Thor. He was so giddy- the wine must've helped the feelings. With a sigh, he laid his head on Thor’s thigh and felt him stroke his hair. He noticed helblindi was watching him from the corner of his eye and Loki shrugged. 

 

_ I'll take pleasure where I can.  _ He signed covertly. 

 

“Ah- there you are, brother.” 

 

Loki sat ramrod straight upon hearing Balder’s voice. The crown prince was leading a blonde woman towards them. She was beautiful, albeit a red flush to her face as she shyly looked at Thor. Loki then noticed Balder’s eyes drift over him, and even with all of his clothing, the jotun felt exposed. 

 

“Allow me to introduce Princess Sigyn of Alfheim.” Balder said to Thor. 

 

Thor stood immediately, having been taught proper etiquette when meeting someone, and offered her a warm smile.    
  
Thor was confused under the expression however, as most people chose to glaze over his presence, let alone introduce anyone to him, and even less so for Balder to do so.   
  
Nonetheless, Thor took her hand in a gentle motion and kissed it politely.    
  
_ It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Sigyn. _

 

“He says he is pleased to meet you.” Balder translated and the girl nodded her head back in a small curtsey. 

 

“I don't know the language of the hands... can you tell him I'm pleased to meet him?” She asked and Loki bit back a scowl. 

 

“He can read lips, my dear.” Balder let out a pleasant chuckle. He pushed the girl forward a bit. Loki watched from his seat on the floor and looked away quickly when Balder looked down at him with what the jotun would call a triumphant smirk. 

 

“I'm so pleased to meet you.” Tittered the princess. Loki slyly looked back up, and noted her body was pleasing, and her dress as well. Yet her eyes seemed to almost have a glazed look to them. “My father has said much about you.” 

 

Thor smiled again and offered her a chair to sit. 

_ Has he? Good things I hope.  _   
Thor had never really met her father, being in his presence a few times, but the conversation had never included him. Why would the King of Alfheim be talking about Thor?   
  
_ I have heard great things about Alfheim. I hear it is beautiful, and the forests more lush than any other realm. Though they must be dull in the light of your beauty. _   
Balder translated, leaving out detail.   
Of course Thor was just being polite. She was pretty, of course, but.. compared to the love he had for the Jotun behind him, she may as well have been faceless.   
  
Thor's eyes flickered up to Balder momentarily before returning to the princess's.    
_ I must admit, I did not know you would be attending. _

 

“Well of course she should be in attendance.” Balder admonished, and apologized to the princess. “For this is after all, a very special night.” 

 

Loki didn't like the way he sounded. Helblindi was paying attention now, and his hand was resting gently on Loki's ankle. 

 

“Since tonight is also your engagement party, after all.” 

 

Thor stared, his mouth slightly agape.    
  
_ My....... what?... _   
Thor's gaze went from Balder to the princess and back and he took an unconscious step back.   
  
_ Balder what are you talking about? _   
The apparent confused panic in Thor's expression caused Sigyn's smile to fall. 

_ You're joking right?  _ For once Thor actually wanted Balder to be fucking with him, wanting him to say something cruel and rude or something that would show it wasn't serious.   
  


“My dear, why don't you let my sister take you to view the gardens?” Balder suggested to Sigyn who looked rather hurt, but also confused. Hela stood lazily and jerked her head to the princess. Helblindi stood too and followed the princesses out. 

 

“Now, now, brother-” Balder hissed even though he kept his facial expression pleasant. “Is that any way to treat your fiance? I believe you hurt the poor girl’s feelings.” 

 

_ Fiance?? Balder I just met her --  _ Thor was trying not to sign wildly but he was confused, and angry even.    
  
_ I cannot get married- mother and father would never allow an engagement like this.  _   
But when Balder's face hardened, Thor took another step back, feeling Loki right behind him.   
  
_ I don't understand, brother-! You can't possibly mean this is an arrangement- _

 

“When I told you some time ago you had to earn your keep to continue being apart of this household, I meant it.” Balder said quietly. “Luckily for you, Sigyn comes with a modest dowry. There's a pleasant palace in Alfhrim in her name that you two will reside in.” 

 

Loki gently put his hand on the back of Thor's thigh, stroking it softly to calm him down, but even he felt anger. This was unfair- it was clearly a way to get rid of the youngest prince. There were hardly any advantages to a marriage with Alfheim-

 

They didn't allow slaves on Alfheim. 

 

Loki looked up to see Balder glance down at him and he cowered in fear. 

 

“You are displeased with the hard work I've put in for you?” Balder asked. 

 

Thor considered himself rather passive.    
  
But in that moment, he wanted to beat the smirk off his brother's face with enough ferocity the bastard would never walk again.    
  
But Thor stayed planted, his hands balled into fists that trapped electricity in them to keep it from attacking Balder.    
_ You- you can't do this Balder.- _   
  
But Thor realized with another bout of dismayed anger that his parents would would already know, and would have already consented if Sigyn was here with her father tonight.

 

They wanted to get rid of him too.

 

“Don't fret, brother.” Balder said, too smug. “Your daily living will hardly be interrupted. Of course,  _ some _ things will change, but not many.” 

 

Loki was gently stroking again, and he leaned into Thor to let him know he was there. Mostly, he wanted to hide from the crown prince. 

 

“Now, if you're unable to wipe that look off your face and stop behaving like a petulant child, then you are excused from tonight’s festivities. I expect your disposition to be better on the winter solstice.” At Thor's confused look, Balder added. “For that is to be your wedding day.” 

 

Loki tensed and looked down at his knees, and let out a small breath of air. 

 

It was less than a month away.    
  
Thor had to wait until Balder turned back around and left before the young Prince snatched Loki up quickly, electricity crackling furiously from his hands.   
He had to get out because he was risking electrocuting dignitaries as his emotions mounted more and more. When the hall’s heavy doors closed behind him, Thor couldn't hold back the large arch that sprang from him as he walked angrily back towards his chambers.    
  
How could they do this to him?! He knew he wasn't as important as his siblings, Thor knew they mostly tolerated him, but this? Shipping him off to another world under the guise of a happy engagement?   
It was such an obvious ploy to get rid of him that it sent echos of lightning through Loki's hand he was still gripping.    
  
Even when they were back in Thor's room, his anger and hurt hadn't dulled in the slightest, and in fact, now in private, Thor let out a furious roar.

 

Loki stood back and in a corner. He wasn't frightened- just sad. Thor had never known any sort of indulgent pleasure in his life until perhaps he had received Loki. The jotun watched as his master let out screaming noises one after the other. Outside, it was thundering and beginning to storm. With an internal smirk, Loki hoped Sigyn and her pretty pale blue dress were soaked to the bone. 

 

As Thor turned, Loki stepped out, his hands up to placate. 

 

_ You're upset, I know. Release my bands. Let me absorb some of your anger.  _

 

Thor hesitated, and not out of uncertainty. He was shaking with anger still, and his hands sent webs of electricity up Loki's arms as he took the bands off, practically throwing them to the side and did the same to Loki's collar.   
  
A bolt of lightning had followed that one when Thor tossed it, but he didn't care if it were damaged.    
  
Another roll of rage came over him but this time he felt Loki's hands on him, he felt the warmth and the prince felt himself lean into the force of Loki's magic interacting with his own.

 

Loki pulled him close and embraced him, letting out a small gasp as the lightning started to leech into his body. Thor was holding him tightly, and Loki sent his seidr out, the green warmth calming and soothing the anger. The prince tucked his head down into Loki's neck and the Jotun felt the tears before he heard the sobs. 

 

But Loki focused on sending his seidr to Thor's heart. 

 

He couldn't stop the marriage. He couldn't make the prince's family see how they've hurt their child. He couldn't offer a different future. 

 

But he could heal and mend the tears in his master’s heart. 

 

It was risky to start the healing on one’s emotions, but using Thor’s seidr as a power source, Loki could try. 

 

Thor hadn't broken down like this since he was a child.    
He had built his armor at a young age and had learned to let things go.    
But this was a different type of cruel, and his whole family had pitted against him.    
  
What had Thor done to make them hate him like this? To want him gone?? He didn't ask to be like this but he was! He had done everything in his power to stay out of their way, but they still saw him as broken and a burden.    
  
And now he would be forced away from home.    
He would be forced away from Loki; the only source of real happiness he remembered feeling.    
The thought of being torn away from the Jotun drove a new level of pain through him that the warm seidr washed over and Thor sank to his knees.    
  
Balder would take Loki. He would hurt him, and no one would stop him.    
  


Loki sank with him, holding him close. Although Thor could not hear it, Loki's seidr gave him his magicked voice and he hummed deeply, trying to soothe him further. 

 

The man was holding onto him even tighter than before, and Loki kissed the top of his head. His seidr was working overtime, and he searched within Thor for happiness. Loki found it in the form of a memory of Thor's, of the jotun clearly having a silent giggle as he splashed him in the bath. Then he was pulled into a kiss, and it was soft and sweet. 

 

It sent warmth through Loki and he pushed that warmth into Thor. 

  
  


Thor felt it, slowly at first, but it spread through his body like a tree branching. The knot in his throat loosened enough for him to be able to breath, and he had finally stopped shaking.    
  
Though Loki was already flush against him, the Asgardian cupped the back of his head closer to him.    
The warmth felt so good, so soothing and he embraced it. Loki's magic was like a balm, and Thor stopped sobbing all together.    
He was thankful though that Loki didn't pull away even after the tears stopped. He could feel his hands making soft reassuring passes on his back.    
  
It didn't feel empty or quiet. It felt tranquil.    
  
After a long moment entangled within each other, Thor finally pulled away, wiping his face.    
  
Thor signed softly.   
_ Loki.. thank you. _

 

The jotun smiled at him, and leaned forward to kiss him. Their lips met softly and Loki let his seidr flow into the kiss as well. 

 

When they parted, Loki stayed close to Thor, still touching some part of his body. 

 

_ I'm.... I'm sorry, Thor.  _ Loki apologized, but he didn't know exactly why. He just wanted to let Thor know someone felt for him and his situation. Not knowing what else to say, Loki rubbed his hands on the prince’s thighs, sending more warmth into his body. 

 

He put a hand on Loki's. There were no words he could tell the Jotun how grateful he was for him.    
  
_ I don't know what to do.. _   
Thor admitted.   
_ I don't know if there is anything I CAN do. _   
He glanced up to the Jotun, a look of fond sorrow crossing his face.    
Thor didn't want to leave.    
He didn't want to leave  **/him/** .   
  
It wasn’t right and it wasn't fair.    
Maybe- just maybe he could talk sense into his mother. She had at least been receptive to him on occasion. Maybe he could convince her to call it all off.    
_   
_ _ I need to find my parents after they are finished entertaining guests. I have to at least try. _

 

_ I think it's worth a try.  _ Loki replied and pulled him into another hug and kissed the side of his head. 

They stood and went to the bed. Loki undid Thor's clothes and pushed him down gently. 

 

_ Let me make you feel good.  _

 

Thor's hands were immediately upon the Jotun. He wanted the distraction, eager for it even.    
He helped get rid of the formal attire, wanting nothing more than to feel Loki's cool skin against his own.   
  
He watched as Loki rid himself of his own clothing, crawling on top of Thor, wearing only the silver chain he had gifted him. The Asgardian made a deep noise of arousal in his throat, and he pulled Loki to him, kissing his lips and his jaw and his neck.    
  
It was another act of kindness Loki was doing, and Thor was overwhelmed by a new type of warmth. One that stemmed from himself and bordered dangerously close to love.

 

Loki magicked over the soiled cloth from several months ago. He had hidden it in the bottom of Thor’s wardrobe, just in case. It was clean, but ruined, and it was also Balder’s, so Loki had no qualms about ripping the fabric. 

 

Loki put a finger to the prince’s lips as he tried to object when the Jotun gently tied it around his eyes. He was taking away Thor’s main sensory source, but he wasn’t doing it out of cruelty. But first, he removed the blindfold for a moment. _Do you trust me, Thor?_

 

Thor had tensed when Loki had blindfolded him, but he looked at Loki and then to the cloth, and then back.    
  
If there was anyone in the palace., no,.. if there was anyone on the whole of Asgard Thor trusted, it was Loki.    
  
So Thor nodded, and watched until he was enclosed in darkness. Loki tightened it gently behind him, kissing the top of his head before pulling away.    
Thor could still feel Loki over him, could feel his magic the emanated from the Jotun.

 

Loki gently pushed Thor’s arms up, and ripped another length of cloth and tied his wrists together. Thor was tense, but Loki crawled back down slowly, kissing his lips, his neck, his collarbones, and stopped- hovering over his nipples. Lightly, he licked one and teased the other. It pulled a sweet moan from his prince, so he suckled and played with the other one with his long fingers. He had never appreciated just how beautiful Thor’s body was. 

 

For some reason it burned him that the princess would never be an adequate lover- he knew it. She would never be able to handle Thor’s lightning, nor his sexual needs. Thor would have to take lovers. 

 

Loki nibbled at the sweet little bud in his mouth, and lightly scratched down the opposite muscle. 

 

Thor's breath caught, and he pressed up into Loki's mouth. His tongue had been cold at first but quickly warmed,  and his cock pulsed between their tangle of legs.    
  
He moaned, wanting to reach down and feel Loki, thread his fingers through his thick black hair, but was reminded that he was tied when he pulled.    
  
They weren't tight, but held well when Thor tested against them. A breath left him when Loki's hand traveled between them, gently stroking his cock with no urgency whatsoever.    
  
Thor pressed himself into Loki's hand, wanting the friction but Loki remained steadfast in going at his own pace, teasing Thor's other nipped and drawing out another moan from the Asgardian.

 

Loki licked down, nipping and sucking, dipping his tongue into Thor’s navel, and continuing to kiss down. Thor was letting out such sweet little noises as Loki kissed him. The Jotun was surprised with himself- he genuinely wanted Thor’s pleasure to be the only thing he felt. 

 

Bypassing the prince’s cock, and smirking at the little whimper his master let out, Loki kissed down his massive legs. He kissed each of Thor’s toes, and the heels and soles, the tops, his ankles, and then kissed back up, finally catching a whining mouth in his for a deep, deep kiss. 

 

Meanwhile, he sat and slid his cunt against the prince’s cock. 

 

Thor moaned loudly into Loki's mouth, the electricity that had been banished by Loki's warmth coming back to tangle with their tongues.    
The sensation was intensely erotic and he shivered with anticipation. He pressed his hips up again,  cock grazing just the inside of Loki's quim and it was driving him crazy.   
  
He pulled again at the restraints, electricity crackling from his palms as he did and it spiraled down his arms to Loki's own hands.    
  
Thor grunted when Loki pulled away, a plea for more, to feel him fully seated on his aching cock.

 

But Loki took his time, kissing and nipping at his neck, sliding sinfully slow. 

 

He sat up and lifted the blindfold from Thor’s eyes.

 

_ Are you feeling good? _ He asked, still rocking his hips gently, his hands moving to play with Thor’s still wet nipples. The prince nodded at him, but Loki could see the desperation in his eyes. 

 

_ Savor it, my prince. Just feel.  _ Loki sat up and then sat back, gasping as he slowly, ever so slowly sank down on the thick cock he had been teasing. He leaned down and pulled the blindfold back down, shivering as a spark of electricity went up his spine again. 

 

Thor groaned in pleasure, trying hard to not simply buck into Loki as hard as he could. He did as Loki told, and he allowed himself to experience it fully.    
  
Sliding into Loki felt so smooth, and he could feel his walls tighten around his girth as he finally sat flush against Thor's lap.    
  
His mouth was open when Loki started to move, again taking his sweet time and forcing Thor to slow his mounting lust. Another shock was sent through both of their bodies  from the tip of Thor's cock and he could help but roll his hips, urging Loki to go faster with another whining growl.

 

Loki’s eyes had slid as he began to ride Thor. Despite focusing solely on the prince’s pleasure, it didn’t mean he wasn’t affected. 

 

And he wanted the prince to see that- to know he could make someone feel good. 

 

So he pulled the blindfold back up, and rode leisurely as he palmed his cock and his clit. That took the whining away as Thor watched intently, soft moans falling from his mouth. 

 

_ See how wet you’ve made me?  _ Loki asked, putting two glistening fingers to his prince’s mouth. 

 

Thor groaned as another wave of arousal rolled through him and he licked Loki's fingers clean. He never tired of the taste and he sucked on the long digits.    
  
Their eyes never left each other's, and Thor quickened his pace enough to make Loki's head roll back. Thor pulled at the restraints again but Loki came back down to claim his mouth again and he stayed there as rode Loki.    
  
The expressions the Jotun made, even the subtle ones sent Thor into an even deeper heat of lust and it was made known by a hard shock from his cock that ripped up Loki's body, contorting his face into more pleasure.

 

Loki was rocking his hips even harder, and his head dropped back in pure pleasure for a moment, before he dipped down and kissed Thor again. He gathered his seidr and got off of Thor’s cock, taking him into his hand as he slid it up and down. Thor’s back arched as Loki’s seidr made it’s way  _ inside _ of his cock. 

 

He watched with amazement as his prince let out a wild and reckless moan, crying out at the sensation. 

 

As he stroked him, Loki’s other hand was busy between his own legs, fingering his cunt as he watched the pleasure play out before him.

 

Thor had never felt this sensation before and it felt utterly amazing. The warmth spread down his length as if a physical thing but the prince felt no pain or stretching, just a pressure that was humming as it spread through his entire lower region.    
  
He spread his legs further, head pressed back into the pillows and his hands clenching and unclenching, and lightning wrapped around his body and arched up into Loki.    
  
Fuck this felt amazing and Thor's climax was building quickly. He bucked upwards, looking at Loki with a pleading expression and signed as best he could with tied hands.   
  
_ Close-! Please Loki- _

 

Loki smiled and stopped stroking, quickly straddling him again, and taking his cock inside him once more. Thor’s voice was getting more high pitched from the pleasure, and it made Loki shiver. He rode hard and fast, his own orgasm nearing. More lightning wrapped around his body with a ferocity he hadn’t expected. The Jotun’s breath was coming out in harsh pants, and he came with a particularly strong bolt of lightning that shocked his body. It was so powerful!

 

He was exhausted, but he continued to ride as Thor bucked up, and he knew from the whining noises that his prince was just on the edge-

 

The sight of Loki's half closed eyes,  the expression of almost pain with over pleasure yet still riding Thor's huge cock was too much for the Asgardian.    
  
With Loki's walls still quivering around him Thor roared into his own climax, sending several bolts of lightning through them and into the large room.   
  
Jet after jet of hot seed spilled into the Jotun, and Thor's legs were shaking by the time Loki had milked the last of him.    
Both were struggling to catching their breaths but Loki leaned forward to kiss him and using his magic to untie Thor's wrists.   
  
He immediately wrapped his arms around Loki, hand through his hair and pulling him deeper into a near suffocating embrace.

 

Loki closed his eyes, accepting the hug, fully letting his body rest against Thor’s, their skin sticking to each other as they both came down from their highs. Thor’s hand was stroking his back gently, and he kept kissing his head, firm kisses that made Loki smile as they laid there. Eventually, the Jotun shifted and Thor’s softened cock and some of his spend spilled out, sending a shiver through both of them. 

 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he sat up eventually. 

 

_ Consult with your parents in the morning. Stay with me, here. Please.  _

 

Thor had intended on going when his parents were already worn thin from their guests, as he had usually better luck when they just wanted him to leave.   
  
But Thor didn't want to go, and when Loki asked, he nodded readily. He wanted nothing more than to keep Loki in his arms, and the thought entered the back of his mind that he might not have the chance to much longer.    
  
Thor was half propped on his elbows, fingers aimlessly stroking Loki's leg. The patterns that swirled there traced, and the prince felt that same warmth he had earlier.    
  
_ Loki?... _ Thor started, but when the smaller looked at him, patiently waiting for the question, Thor slowly put his hands down.    
  
_ I'll draw us a bath. _ He said instead and he sat up off the bed.

 

Loki looked at him and tilted his head, ruby eyes following the prince as he made his way to the bathroom, and disappeared behind the door. 

 

With Thor gone for a moment, Loki let out a worried breath. 

 

Thor’s life would forever change on the winter solstice, whether Loki was gone or not. Loki would not be allowed to follow his prince anyways- so why did the matter press so heavily on his heart? 


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have been getting so much love for this fic! Thank you everyone !!!

It was the first night Loki was allowed to sleep unbound. The bands were sitting neatly on the nightstand, and Loki was laying on top of Thor, folded over as the prince ran his fingers through drying hair. The Jotun was nearly asleep from the soft touches. They were so loving- something his mother or Helblindi would do when he was ill. He smiled, and then turned his head to look up at the prince when the hand in his hair paused. 

 

He looked at Thor, who was staring out the window, grief on his face.

 

The prince's mind had wandered to the future. He had tried to think about it in a positive light, that he would finally be able to leave the palace walls for the first time, see a new land and people. He would be away from the family that wanted him to silently go.    
  
But none of it helped.    
  
He was finally happy. And that happiness was being ripped from him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he couldn't convince his parents to change their minds. He never really could.   
And Loki...    
  
Thor felt a hand on his cheek when tears had threatened to spill again, turning him to face him.    
The way Loki looked at him with such genuine concern made Thor's heart both soar and break at the same time.   
  
Loki was about to ask him what was on Thor's mind when the Asgardian signed.   
  
_ I think I love you.  _   
  
Thor had signed it quickly, almost bracing for a rejection. He didn't know if Loki felt the same but Thor had to tell him. He had to tell him before it was too late.

 

Loki’s brows raised, and he felt a fluttering in his stomach. The prince looked away, and Loki looked down at his chest, seeing his blue fingers splayed against tanned skin. 

 

Thor loved him? 

 

Loki laid back down, turning his head to look the other way, and he absent-mindedly stroked Thor’s upper arm. 

 

Part of him was angry- how could Thor tell him such a thing? It was almost too cruel, knowing their situation. Of  _ course _ Thor could love him. But Loki couldn’t love Thor- not in the way the Jotun wanted to love him.

 

And then it hit Loki.

 

Oh how desperately he  _ wanted _ to love Thor, but he knew he couldn’t allow himself to. 

 

But then his heart wept when Thor made a strangled noise and his chest heaved, and Loki sat back up to see tears sliding down his face. 

 

_ Do you truly think you might love me?  _ He signed.

 

Thor couldn't bring himself to look up at Loki, but he nodded.    
He knew it was impossible to take back the words. Not because they weren't true, but because he had spoken without thinking. He should have just shut up. How could he have thought Loki would have any different reaction.    
  
He was a slave. Thor's own brother tore him from his home, and now Loki was forced to walk the halls of his captors in chains and bands. Thor had fallen in love with someone who was obligated to be there. For survival.   
  
_ Forget it. Please, forget I said anything. _ Thor pleaded but he faced the window. He wanted to hold onto whatever they had here and now he feared he may have ruined that too.    
  
_ Please Loki. _

 

Loki was surprised when he felt his chest clench. He rolled off of Thor and to the far side of the bed. 

 

He couldn’t tell the prince that he loved him.

 

Not if it would only break his heart by abandoning him. 

 

So Loki did his best to ignore the quiet sobs from the other side of the bed. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Peace had returned in a strange way in the next few days. Thor was insatiable in his need for contact after Loki had allowed an embrace the morning after Thor’s confession. Small kisses and gentle strokes along clothed skin was what Thor sought, and Loki gave it to him. How strange, he thought, that he and Thor were adamant that he wouldn’t be a pleasure slave. Yet, here he was, making sure Thor was satisfied and happy. 

 

The confession weighed heavily on his mind and Loki was often wandering the prince’s chambers, thinking of it. 

 

It was pure, and so sad. 

 

And it broke his heart slightly. 

 

His head snapped up as he stopped his pacing, having heard Thor enter into the rooms. 

 

With light steps, he ran and sprang into his arms, kissing him deeply. 

 

Thor was a bit surprised but he welcomed it, his hands resting on the small of Loki's back before he pulled away slightly, still remaining in intimate space.    
  
Thor couldn't have been more relieved when Loki hadn't spurned him, or looked at him with anger and disgust after his words, and even more was still receptive to his touch.    
  
And this?    
It mattered more to him than he thought Loki might realize.    
  
_ You are in a good mood. _ Thor smiled down at Loki.  _ Was your day well? _   
Thor had spent all morning and a good portion of the afternoon in his studies. He had been forced to take deeper lessons about Alfheim and their etiquette and what was going to be expected of him.    
Which turned out to not be much.

 

Loki nuzzled into him, breathing softly against his neck. Thor was no longer keeping his bands on him, and did not care if the servants saw Loki without them. The Jotun, when not occupied with matters of the heart, was reading Thor’s books on uses of seidr for war purposes. He had successfully made a magic pocket, which Asgardians said was to hold weapons, but Loki had been steadily storing the dried snacks he was given, nuts and dried fruits, away in the pocket. When the time came closer, he had plans to horde other travel necessities. 

 

_ I missed you, is all.  _ He signed, and pulled Thor to the chaise, kissing him and tugging at his clothes.  _ Did you miss me? _

 

_ I always miss you _ , Thor signed. His body was almost immediately responding, but he gently put his hands on Loki to stop him.   
  
It was the first time they had been intimate in a few days, which considering how often it had become, had felt much longer.   
But Thor was still hesitant after his confession.    
  
_ Loki, wait. _ Thor sat up with Loki still settled in his lap.   
_ You don't have to do this.  _ He wasn't a pleasure slave. He wasn't even a slave. Not to Thor.   
_ You're under no obligation to share your body with me. _

 

Loki took Thor's hand and pulled up his tunic and slipped the hand down into his leggings. His thighs trembled as Thor’s fingers felt his wet cunt and he grinned. 

 

_ But I want to share it.  _

 

That seemed enough to convince Thor and his fingers dipped inside of Loki, who closed his eyes in pleasure. Leaning forward, he laid his head on Thor's chest, accepting the stimulation, sighing softly. After a moment, he sat up. 

 

_ I want to sit on your face.  _

 

_ My face? _   
But the thought was already stirring his cock to hardness, and when Loki nodded with a smile, Thor couldn't help but grin back.    
  
Since it would be hard on the chaise, Thor picked Loki up, easily supporting him while still fingering his cunt with the other as he walked them to the bed.    
  
Thor fell back onto the mattress, still holding Loki close to him while their lips locked.    
The rest of their clothes were shed hastily and Thor shifted as Loki broke the kiss and crawled up the prince's body.    
  
Thor kissed whatever part of Loki's body was closest to him until the Jotun straddled a knee on either side of Thor's head.    
His hands trailed up lean thighs and when he gripped his ass to force him down onto his mouth, Loki obliged.   
  
Instantly the Asgardian's senses were barraged by the sweet musk of his wet pussy and Thor lapped eagerly at it.

 

Loki slowly began to grind down, sighing softly and gasping at the way Thor's tongue worked at him. Stopping his prince, he repositioned himself, turning around. Thor picked back up licking his cunt, and Loki leaned forward, kissing and nuzzling the tip of the thick cock in front of him. 

 

Taking Thor deep into his mouth, Loki sucked harder and harder. The way Thor groaned let him know it was pleasing to him. 

 

He sat back up and kissed the head of Thor's cock before bringing up one of the prince's hands, sucking on a thick finger thoroughly, which he guided back towards his spread ass cheeks. 

 

Thor followed Loki's urging, teasing his finger around the dark puckered hole, teasing it as he licked Loki's clit thoroughly.    
  
He moaned again when Loki pressed back against him, and the prince gave him what he wanted.    
Slowly he pressed his finger inside, surprised at the heat and how tight he was.    
  
He pressed in further and further until he couldn't any longer and then moved in and out of the smaller man, stretching him with slow deliberate moves when a shock bolted through his touch and his tongue at the same time.

 

Loki let out a gasp, and tried to keep sucking Thor's cock. His hole was loosening and he felt Thor push another finger in. The Jotun’s eyes rolled back in absolute pleasure. He rocked back, grinding his pussy down on the man’s face. 

 

Taking more in his mouth, Loki sucked Thor's cock as hard as he could. The prince was moaning and slurping at his cunt, and the sound aroused the jotun more than he could've ever said. He released his prince's cock with a pop and licked down, taking one of his balls into his mouth gently. 

 

Thor gasped at the new sensation, sending a shiver of pleasure through him that laced his seidr with Loki's.    
The larger man hastily licked a third finger and pressed into Loki's hole, and he felt him gasp and clench harder.   
  
Thor returned his tongue to Loki's cunt, licking generously and truly exploring every beautiful fold of the Jotun's nethers. He tugged at his neglected cock that hung heavily between them, and his strokes left webs of electricity up and down his shaft.    
  
Thor wanted to thrust Loki onto his back and plow into him, a lust that was growing steadily by the strength of each shock and wave of his seidr.

 

Loki felt his want, and sat up fully, grinding harder against the sweet mouth. Regretfully, he shied away from the wonderful fingers in his ass and turned. He rubbed his pussy against Thor's cock and kissed him, licking up the excess of his juices off Thor's face. His prince looked deliciously debauched. 

 

_ Do you want me?  _ Loki asked, and the thunder outside let him know the answer.  _ Do... do you really love me?  _

 

Thor's breath caught at the question, but he answered as honestly as he had the first time.    
He nodded, bringing Loki's fingers to his lips to punctuate his answer.    
Thor had thought over it the last few days after he had told Loki. Trying to assure himself it had just been lust but every time he thought about the Jotun, he thought of his smile, or the soft way he would curl his fingers against Thor's skin, or how completely absorbed he always seemed to be with whatever he was reading.    
  
There was no other word for it than Love.

 

Loki leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't have any answer that wouldn't hurt. 

 

_ You shouldn't have fallen in love with me... _ He kissed him.  _ And nor I with you.  _

 

Before the prince could reply, Loki, who had aligned Thor's slicked cock with his tight asshole, sat back, taking him inside of him. His thighs shook, and his pussy released more juices onto his prince's toned lower stomach. 

 

Thor gasped out, the tightness so unexpected that another loud crack of lightning struck through the couple.   
His mind was a tornado of thoughts and emotion, helmed by the sharp pleasure of watching Loki rocking his cock in and out of his ass, slowly to stretch him enough for the Asgardian's massive size.    
  
But Loki's confession that he had cut short surged his seidr more than even that. It was a bitter truth what he had said, but Loki had confessed love. It was all Thor wished to focus on as he bucked into Loki, broad crackling hand on the Jotun's hip and another curling around his neck to bring him down for a feverish kiss.

 

Loki's eyes had rolled back into his head as he took the prince's cock up his ass, and he panted loudly. It was so much thicker than he had anticipated, but it only made him more eager to please his prince. 

 

And Loki was surprised to find that he really  _ did _ love Thor. 

 

Perhaps not with the same intensity the prince loved him, but that was better for the both of them. It would hurt less to abandon Thor that way, loving him less. 

 

Thor moaned lowly again, his pale eyes sliding closed, reveling in just the feeling of Loki on him and around him, filling his senses with his presence. Their hips rocked together, moving as one and in the back of his mind somewhere, the Prince was impressed Loki could take his size.   
  
_ You feel so goddamn good~ _   
Thor signed clumsily when he pulled back from the kiss.    
He reached down between them, grasping the Jotun's cock and stroking it a few times, teasing the tip of the head a few times before his touch traveled farther down to rub the sensitive nub between his blue lips.   
  
He loved the way it made Loki shiver with pleasure and the seidr that flowed over them twist and twirl with the electricity that freely danced from Thor's fingertips.

 

The jotun rode his prince, and leaned down, kissing him deeply. 

 

He held up his hand in the sign for ‘I love you’, and kissed Thor again. The Æsir was grunting loudly, and Loki knew he was about to orgasm. So Loki clenched down lightly, and rode harder, the way that Thor liked it. His seidr wrapped around Thor's hands, urging them gently to rub his clit and cock with more gusto. 

 

_ Fill me-  _ Loki signed when Thor's eyes opened.  _ Please-  _

 

Thor's voice echoed through the chamber at Loki's plea, the desperation in his face and the way his chest heaved with labored breaths with each thrust.    
  
Lightning punctuated Thor's orgasm, almost drowning out the Asgardian himself as he pumped Loki's tight ass full. One of his thick hands was grabbing his ass, forcing the smaller man flush against his lap.    
  
Thor other was moving furiously between them, stroking Loki until he too was a shaking quivering mess on top of him. The Prince felt the wetness spreading on his lower stomach and Thor didn't stop his mitigations against his sensitive clit until the Jotun grabbed his hand to force him away.    
  


Loki hips were rocking on their own as he rode his orgasm, shivering as his spurted weakly midway through. He collapsed on top of Thor, panting as he came down. The pressure inside of Thor’s still mostly hard cock was too much, so he lifted his hips to let the member slide out of him. Thor sighed audibly, and he made a little humming noise that he always made when he was pleased. Loki loved the sound of it, and he smiled, eyes glazed over as he stared out at the wall opposite him. 

 

He’d grown used to the chambers, for they had been his solace. He’d also grown used to the warmer climate, and Thor’s even warmer body. 

 

Loki was going to miss his prince.


	7. Chapter 7

The days seemed to spite the couple, as they went by far too fast for either of them and days sped into weeks.    
  
Thor and Loki were even more inseparable, mainly because Thor barely let Loki out of his sights or vicinity.    
Even when Thor was forced out of his chambers to socialize with his future wife, he had Loki with him.    
  
Thor even got Loki a gift. Well, it was less of a gift than it was something to help when Thor was to leave him. A final 'fuck you' the others, and a small way to thank Loki for everything he had done for the prince.   
The blond had been in the sparring ring looking through random equipment when he had found metal bracers. With little effort, Thor was able to cut and grind them and take a piece of armor off a practice dummy for forge the way he wanted.   
  
The results were bands and a collar that looked close to the magic binding ones. But there were just metal, and nothing more. Loki could walk about the castle and still seem bound to those not actively looking at him, which as a slave, they wouldn't.    
  
It had proven to be a wonderful gift, and were put on that same day when Thor was to go see Sigyn for lunch in the Queen's garden.   
The prince had been able to get away with a single visit to the Alfheim princess every few days,  but a seething threat from Balder and a separate lecture from his parents ensured Thor was seeing her everyday.   
  
Thor was very good at pretending, often nodding and smiling when she spoke and replying on paper since she was still learning the bare basics of the language of hands. Yet she often forgot of Thor's lack of hearing and would turn away to look over the pond or garden when speaking, but Loki was always there. He always translated enough for the blond to keep up conversation.    
  
If it hadn't been for his wonderful Jotun, Thor may have just tried to drown his anger and boredom and his damn self in the pond she seemed so fond of looking at.    
Loki kept him real company, and would often have cheeky remarks that made Thor both blush and smile.    
Sigyn never seemed to notice at all.   
  
One benefit of being around Sigyn, however, was that Balder could not be vicious or cruel to them around her, ever worried of his image, and since Loki was with them both, he too was spared from the crown prince’s words.    
  
  
  
Thor had kept himself rather well put together through the weeks. That is, until the week before. It was as though the reality of it all was crashing through his denial, and he found himself more often than not being comforted and reassured by Loki.    
And more often than not, buried deep between his beautiful legs.    
  
It was worse the day Thor had been fitted with his formal wedding attire.    
He hated it. He hated everything about this and he hated that people kept asking him questions and giggling over it as though he had chosen this.    
  
The palace was being decorated, the foreign ambassadors were coming from all over, and everyone in the courts were all aflutter. This was an Odinson wedding after all, even if it were only of the youngest son.   
  
Thor had been almost constantly angry, everything outside of his chambers being a reminder of what was going to happen.    
Of what he was being ripped from. Of whom he was being ripped from.    
  
The thought made Thor walk behind Loki and scoop him off of his feet and into the tight embrace. It had been a silent code for the two of them when Thor was threatening to become overwhelmed.    
It was already raining outside, but Thor buried his face in the crook of Loki's neck.    
  
_ I Can'T do this. _   
  


Loki wiggled slightly, having watched Thor’s hands sign in distress. Loki turned around in his arms, and pulled him into a kiss. It was technically rude manners to kiss your slave in public, especially for royalty, but Thor eagerly kissed him back. Besides, no one was in the hallway currently. Sigyn had been led off by a few of her ladies who she had brought from Alfheim to attend her wedding and to her. 

 

The girl was stupid, Loki had decided. While she was showing a fair quickness in learning sign language, she didn’t understand Thor’s humor, nor did she ever seem to remember that her fiance was deaf. A fact one should not forget, yet it was all she did. 

 

_ Let us go to bed early. We shall not be missed if we slip away now.  _ Loki suggested, kissing him once more.  _ Or a bath. Let’s take a bath. You will not be interrupted there.  _

 

Thor shook his head as more thunder rumbled, but already simply being in contact with Loki was making him calmer.    
  
The pre-celebration was going strong in the dining hall and Thor had felt loathed to be anywhere near it any longer. So he picked Loki up again, carrying him princess style down the halls.    
  
The Prince didn't care who saw them. It was going to be his last night with Loki.   
  
There was something he wanted to show him before he and Sigyn left tomorrow evening. 

  
-   
  
They ascended up stairs that were tucked far into the corner of the palace, passed the grand halls, passed even Thor's chambers.    
He climbed up without ever breaking a sweat despite breaking his attention to kiss Loki constantly.    
  
They passed the rookery where the messenger birds were kept and still Thor took him further.    
Until they got to a small room at the very top.    
  
The windows had no glass in them, letting the soft breeze come in now that Thor had cleared the skies somewhat.   
It overlooked the entire palace and the city below, and in the distance the rainbow bridge almost sparkled against the setting sun. The bifrost was a golden monument against the black rolling waves around it.    
  
Above, the sky was painted in fiery orange with the low hanging clouds of Thor's mood.    
  
_ This is where I go, when I need to disappear for a while.  _   
Thor signed after he set Loki down.    
_ I don't think anyone knows it's here... since I can't be here for you, I can at least give you a place you might find reprieve. _

 

Loki looked around, noting it had a few mismatched chairs. One was broken with a few wood blocks supporting the leg, and the other was ripped. There was a broken sofa that leaned, and it looked like anything that was due to be thrown out that could have been made of use was up in the room. A strong desire to cry welled up in Loki's chest and he momentarily felt like he couldn't breathe. 

 

Turning around, he looked at Thor. 

 

_ I... I- _

 

A tear fell down his face. 

 

_ I really love you.  _

 

He confessed, more to himself than to Thor. The prince had his own future to worry about, and yet he was still trying to care for Loki in a way no one here would ever,  _ ever _ care for a slave. 

 

_ I don't want you to go.  _ He finally signed, saying what they had both avoided signing to each other. What Loki wanted to tell Thor was that he didn't want him to go anywhere without him. 

 

Thor swept Loki up in his arms, his eyes welling with bittersweet tears.   
He wished they could stay up here, sequestered away from the rest of the world, but..    
Thor would take every waking moment he had left with the Jotun.    
  
He kissed Loki, deep, sweet, and filled with more emotion than either of them could put into words before pulling away.   
  
_ I love you. More than I ever thought I had the capacity to love anything in the world. Please, when I am gone.. remember that I will be thinking of you every day and every night. I will find a way to come back. _

 

Loki looked at him and moved back into his arms. Gently, they kissed and held each other. 

 

Biting his lip, Loki looked up into his prince's eyes. They looked down at him with such love and acceptance. He gathered his seidr and pulled Thor back into a kiss. 

 

_ Promise me-  _ he stepped back, biting his lip again.  _ Promise me you'll try to love her. She's a daft little girl, but promise me you'll try. I... I think even Alfheim will be better than here, my love. Perhaps you'll at the very least be treated with respect.  _

 

It hurt, those words. The endearment, my love, had made it almost impossible for Thor to agree to the promise and he had to look out the window to gather himself.   
  
He only looked back when he felt the cool touch on his face. Loki's eyes were almost pleading, and Thor wanted to wipe the look off his beautiful face. The prince cupped Loki's cheek.   
  
_ I...... will try. _   
  
It was the first time he had lied to Loki.    
Because he couldn't imagine being as happy as he had been with Loki. He didn't want to open his heart to someone else, to some stranger in a strange land for the possibility of respect.   
  
He wanted Loki.    
He wanted a future with Loki.

 

Loki brought him in for a kiss. All he wanted to do was scream at the royals for hurting their son like this. But he couldn't. And he was leaving. 

 

... _ I... I don't want to be present at your wedding.  _ He signed, looking away for a moment. The thought of watching Thor be married to that girl was too much. Besides, he needed all the time he could spare to pack to leave. 

 

Thor pulled back some, unable to hide the look of hurt that crossed over his face.    
But he understood, and the expression faded to one of a grim smile.    
  
To be honest, Thor wasn't sure he could go through with it if Loki was there. Looking into Sigyn's eyes and only seeing Loki's.    
Forbidden love was perhaps the cruelest.    
  
_ Tomorrow morning, before the dawn breaks, come to this room. Anyone looking for you will assume you're busy on other duties. If they ask me, I will lie for you. _   
  


Loki pushed his prince's hair from his face. 

 

_ Handsome.  _ Loki signed, and kissed him.  _ Kind. Gentle. Intuitive. Wonderful. You'll make an amazing husband.... but until then, you're mine.  _

 

It sent a shiver through both of them- they knew Loki's word of claim was true. Thor  _ was _ his. 

 

_ I want to feel your body one last time, my love.  _

 

Thor smiled softly again, but this time it was genuine. He would always be Loki's.    
  
He pulled Loki into a tight embrace and kissed him, dipping him down deeply so that he was almost horizontal in the prince's arms. Thor would make this night last as they could.   
  
There was no bed in the room, but the prince often kept blankets and furs when he came here, sometimes for days and he always kept fresh in reserve for the next time.   
  
He settled Loki onto a chaise, and it creaked but held perfectly sturdy.    
_ I love you. So much. _ He signed between kisses and undressing the Jotun.  _ I love your body and your mind, I love your kindness, and I love your courage. _

 

Loki put a finger to Thor's lips, then pulled him into a deep kiss. He was already wet, Thor's hands having rubbed all over his body. 

 

_ Make love to me.  _

 

He didn't need to ask his prince, nor tell him, for passion was clear across his face. The Jotun's eyes fluttered shut as his horns were kissed softly, then down his face, his neck, his torso, the tops of his thighs. Loki's head fell back in pleasure as his legs were parted and the wonderful noises of Thor lapping at his cunt were heard. The Æsir kissed and sucked and licked, making Loki's body tremble in pleasure. 

 

Thor took his time with practiced patience, using small tingles of electricity to enhance every pass of his hands or his tongue which dipped between Loki's clit and channel, replacing it occasionally with two long fingers.    
  
Thor worshiped Loki's body like it was the most beautiful thing in Asgard, because for the young Prince, it was.    
  
After he made the Jotun cum with his tongue, Thor kissed his inner thighs again, placing teasing shocks with each nibble and kiss and his hands curved up to grab Loki's chest, thumbing over erect nipples.    
  
Thor slowly made his way up his blue body, peppering his path with the same and feeling Loki's seidr washing over him in warmth and his hands threading in his blond hair to urge him back up to a kiss.    
  
Thor groaned in pleasure, closing his eyes as Loki tilted his head to deepen the kiss even more.    
His cock was already at the Jotun's entrance, gently slipping between his soaking lips and wetting his cock with Loki's spend.

 

Loki’s legs wrapped around the prince’s waist, and urged him in, arching as his cunt was stretched around Thor’s cock. His prince let out the sweetest noise as he buried himself inside, and Loki used his legs to hold him there for a moment, kissing him and nipping his lip gently. The seidr in his hands was warming their bodies considerably with more pleasure, that calmed and soothed, but did not quell their desires. Already, Loki felt like he could cum again, eyes rolling back slightly in ecstasy when his lover began to pump in and out of him steadily. 

 

“-o... ki-” 

 

Loki looked at Thor, and his eyes grew wide- 

 

“-O... Ki-” Thor moaned out, and Loki felt a new wave of pleasure surge through him. “Lo.... ki-” 

 

He switched their positions, and sat swiftly down on the thick cock again, arousal and need clawing at his entire being as Thor said his name again. 

 

Thor said it louder and louder, encouraged that he got it right and his hands clung to the Jotun's hips as he bounced on the Asgardian's lap.   
  
Loki's name rolled off his tongue easier and more clearly each time he said it and the feeling felt so good to Thor. It felt so natural even if he couldn't hear it, it just felt so right.    
  
Thor had taken advantage of the few times Loki had not accompanied the prince out, and had found Helblindi. He taught Thor how to say Loki's name.   
  
Electricity danced across the two bodies as Thor bucked up into the Jotun, arching his back and moaning again in Loki's tight warmth that seemed to close in on the both of them in hot panting breaths.   
  
Thor was getting close, the thunder that had been banished earlier coming back in heavy clouds. They were so high up in the tower that the storm was nearly swallowing their tower.

 

For the first time, Loki truly felt the might of Thor's power, and he let out a small gasp, his head dropping back, tears streaming down his face as he rode the prince. Deep within him, a tingling that had been nagging at him for weeks grew stronger and stronger- and he suddenly realized why he loved Thor. 

He was-

 

Beneath him, his lover let out a wild cry, and it sent a bolt of electricity up Loki's spine, making him cum instantly, slumping over as he seized incessantly, unable to stop his trembling and shaking. 

 

Thor held Loki close to him, thick arms holding him in place as he convulsed through both his and Thor's orgasm.    
  
Loki's drenched cunt milked Thor's cock for every last drop of seed he had to spill.    
Even when the Asgardian was spent, and his bucking calmed into dry thrusts, Loki still remained tight around him.    
  
Thor put his hand through thick black hair to bring Loki down for a breathless and clumsy kiss. The last of the shockwaves was echoing out, leaving the couple with a bright tingling sense of satisfaction.    
  
_ I really love you. _   
Thor signed when he finally pulled away.

 

Loki couldn't stop his crying now, and turned his head away, body shaking with sadness instead of rapture as opposed to moments before. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and tried to curl into a ball. 

 

The father of his _child_ was to be married to someone else in the morn. 

 

And the thought made him want to die. 

 

Thor's euphoric smile faded into a look of concern when he realized Loki was full out sobbing on top of him.   
  
_ Loki what's--  _   
Thor stopped.   
  
"Loki-" he said, pulling the Jotun from his curled position and cupping his wet cheek to look up at him.    
  
_ My sweet starlight.. It will be ok.. _   
Thor tried to call him, hoping the smile he put on was convincing enough, but but the sight of Loki breaking like this felt like a dagger through to his heart, burning and twisting.

 

Loki shook his head. It  _ wouldn't  _ be okay. He was going to be a fugitive of Asgard, and a disgraced Jotun among his people (even if it was a better thing to be disgraced rather than owned by Balder). The father of his child was bound for a new realm, where he would be hidden away again, ignored, and not given the respect nor the love that he deserved. In his mind he cursed the family of Odin for what they had done to the Jotun people and to their youngest child and sibling. 

 

Here was the person he had grown attached to- who had every right to abuse and demean him. Thor was his mate. He was  _ his _ . In the morning, he was to wedded to that silly little girl who had not the head for intelligent conversation nor the ability to wield Thor’s powerful seidr. 

 

_ I don't want to leave you.  _ Loki signed, tears still falling down his face. Thor raised a brow and signed that he didn't want to leave him either.  _ Please... I...  _

 

But Loki couldn't risk revealing his plan. 

 

Fate had set a course for Thor and a different one for Loki. 

 

Perhaps... Perhaps the heavy travel would cause Loki to miscarry. And perhaps, with time, Loki could forget Thor. 

 

Thor saw the look of barely masked agony, and it broke his heart more than he thought it already was.    
So he sat up with Loki still in his arms, eliminating any space between them. They still had tonight. Thor had to keep telling himself that these few hours would be enough to say goodbye properly.    
But he couldn't even bring himself to do it with Loki weeping against him. Thor stroked his back lovingly, feeling his own tears falling and the skies outside reflected the deep melancholy of both the men.    
  
It wasn't fair.    
  
Thor wished he had never been born into this family, had never been bound to duty of the people who cared far more for each other than him.    
  
_ I'm sorry Loki. I'm sorry this couldn't be different.  _ _   
_ _ I would do anything to change this. I would do anything in my power if it meant I could stay with you. _

 

Loki watched his hands, then wrapped himself around thor again, hiding his face in his neck. They stayed like that for some time before Loki could bring himself to look up at his prince's handsome face. 

 

_ How come you had to pick me? How come... I had to know you? How come you had to be so wonderful?  _ He asked, more tears threatening to fall when his hands were taken and kissed. Loki wiped his tears and gave his love a desperate kiss.  _ Don't let it rain on your wedding day. Despite it all, that's sad for anyone.  _

 

Thor couldn't help the light laugh that held no happiness in it.    
  
_ The skies know my heart too well. I don't think I could make it stop raining if I tried.  _   
As if to punctuate Thor's point, thunder rolled loudly throughout the chamber enough for even the Prince to feel it's vibrations.    
  
_ I fear the clouds will follow me to Alfheim, and they will not see a clear day again. _   
Thor cupped Loki's cheek again, for how could he ever be happy knowing he had left him behind? A sunny wedding was simply nothing Thor could promise.   
  
_ Do not cry. _ Thor wiped a tear from Loki's face.  _ We still have a few hours and I'm not going to let you out if my arms. _ He smiled again, falsely, but he wanted to bring some sort of hope to Loki's heart.    
_ The summer solstice is the next grand gathering. I know it seems so far away, but I will be there, and I will find you. _

 

Loki shook his head again, grief swallowing him up again. Thor held him close, and Loki tried to quell his crying. He shouldn’t be wasting energy like this! He was going to leave anyways...

 

_ I love you.  _ He signed, and kissed the side of Thor’s neck.  _ I... I will always love you.  _

 

A small spark of lightning went through them, and Loki knew Thor echoed the sentiment. 


	8. Chapter 8

Neither of them slept that night and they didn't move from the chaise. They barely noticed when the sun rose, as the clouds of Thor's mood was so thick that the day remained dark.    
  
They reluctantly disentangled from each other, only enough for Thor to pick Loki up and carry him, at the very least back to his chambers.    
The storm outside was harsh, down pouring rain and gusts of wind that swept banners from their posts. Lightning often crackled through the clouds, striking close to the palace.    
  
But even so, Thor was surprised when a servant came in not to prepare him for the wedding, but to inform him that the ceremony would be postponed a few hours and set inside if the weather did not let up.   
  
That at least gave Thor a little bit of happiness, and the servant brought in food for the two.    
Thor wasn't very hungry, but he urged Loki to eat something.   
  


Loki ate what Thor fed him. 

 

_ Can we leave the food till later? I just want to be held by you.  _ Loki’s face had a clear pout on it. Besides, he wanted to put the food into his magical pocket. Thor held him close, and Loki kissed him softly.  _ Perhaps you can put off your wedding forever with your bad mood.  _

 

That brought out a smile for both of them.

 

_ I love you, my prince.  _ Loki said fondly, stroking his face.  _ Your bride is lucky.  _

 

My bride... Thor thought with a slight grimace.    
He didn't want to think of the Alfheim princess.    
  
He didn't want to think anything passed the few hours gifted to them so he didn't reply.    
He briefly wondered how Loki would look in a wedding dress..    
But the idea hurt more than expected, knowing that it was far beyond the possible.    
  
He was in denial, and he knew that. But for now he didn't care.    
  
Loki suggested a bath to which Thor agreed. They hardly bathed however, the Prince taking another opportunity to utterly ravish Loki's beautiful body.    
And after, when he took them to the bed, Thor again showed the Jotun just how much he loved him with every inch of his body from his feet to his horns was worshiped by Thor.   
  
Hours had gone by, and now they were entangled within each other. Though the Asgardian had tried his hardest not to, he had fallen asleep.    
  
It allowed Loki enough time to carefully slip from his arms and pack a few final things into his hidden pocket, and hide it back again before returning his place in the prince's hold.    
  
-

  
They slept until the same servant came in, followed by an entire entourage of others with the clothing and preparations for the wedding.    
  
The skies that had calmed slightly in the passed few hours built up again as Thor was fitted with his formal armor and pristine white suite, adorned with gold ravens on the shoulders as a mark of an Odinson.   
  
However, the storm was growing worse with each passing minute as Thor's nerves became more and more obvious. When the servants weren't actively handling him, the blond was pacing back and forth and he on more than one occasion shocked one of them by accident.    
  
One of the servants mistook his nervousness as excitement and attempted to calm him by telling him that everything would go perfectly and he would be married in no time to his beautiful bride.    
It earned a glare and a crashing of thunder as the woman retreated and stayed silent the rest of the time.

 

Loki stepped forward, and soothed his prince, gently touching his arm. They shared a look, and Loki’s was more strained than ever. 

 

It was almost time to leave. He knew Helblindi would be waiting for him in an empty hallway, and from there they would utilize Loki’s illusionary magic to leave the palace, and make their escape. 

 

“We will give his highness some time.” Excused the retinue of servants, all bowing or curtsying as they left quietly. Loki turned back to Thor, and gently stroked his face so lovingly. 

 

Thor looked so handsome. 

 

Loki bit his lip, his body shaking from fear and dread and sadness.. 

 

Thor felt like he couldn't breathe and he clenched his eyes shut and hugged Loki close again.    
He thought by now he would have the courage to walk down the aisle and perform his royal duty, but now--.   
  
_ I can't! _ Thor pulled back, tears brimming at his eyes.  _ I'll send a tornado through the palace if I have to! _ The wind outside howled as though hearing Thor's desperation, made only worse when he felt Loki shaking too.    
  


The Jotun trembled in his grasp, and then took a deep breath. He had made up his mind. Separating them slightly, he made his lover open his eyes and look at him. So much sadness filled his mate’s eyes- he couldn’t handle it. All hesitations went out the window, and he signed what he had so desperately wanted to in the last few days.

 

_ Run away with me.  _

 

That made Thor still, his brows furrowing in slight confusion as another tear rolled down his cheek.    
  
_ Run away? _   
  
The thought alone made him breathless but he shook his head.   
  
_ We cant--- I can't run away Loki.. The whole kingdom, they're watching- there's no way to escape _   
  


Loki bit his lip again. 

 

_ Thor, I was going to run away tonight.... Even if you weren’t leaving me.  _ He signed truthfully. His lover gave him a confused look, and he let out a noise of sadness.  _ This is no place for me- you know it. But now?... Please, I can help you escape this life. Please, my love.  _

 

Thor was awash in different emotions, from the fact that Loki had been planning an escape for who knows how long, probably since he arrived, to now Loki was asking him to come.    
Come with  **him** .    
  
_ How?-,  _ Thor swallowed the knot in his throat.

 

Loki took a breath, and closed his eyes. From the gasp Thor let out, he knew his skin was pale, and his horns were masked. He looked Aesir. 

 

_ I can go through the halls like this... I did it once or twice while you were doing your training and studies. No one pays any attention to a servant who looks like they know what they’re doing.  _

 

From his magic pocket, Loki pulled out a set of servant’s clothes he had stolen and shimmied into them. Then he tied his hair back in a low ponytail. 

 

_ I can cast an illusion for you too. I’m to meet my brother in an hour’s time. Please, Thor... Please.  _ Loki moved and pressed his body up against Thor’s seeking his comfort.  _ I will make sure you are loved for the rest of your life, but you need to come with me.  _

 

Thor's breath was still lost as he stared down at Loki. It was amazing how convincing he looked, right down to his piercing green eyes and Thor couldn't resist brushing his hand along his cheek.    
  
The first rays of hope shed through Thor's mind. True, real hope, and he finally found his breath again with a shuddering gasp as he nodded, pulling Loki into a crushing hug and pulling back again after several seconds and kissing him so deeply that he dipped the Jotun in his arms.    
  
Only when  both were struggling to breathe did he finally release him.   
  
_ Yes! Yes let me gather a few things-!  _   
  
His mind was in a whirl and he felt almost drunk with the rush as he went around the room gathering small things that might be of use, some money, and that was all before Thor was standing before Loki again.   
  
_ The ceremony starts soon, are you sure we have enough time? _

 

Loki nodded as he put things into the magic pocket. He made a note that he would have to expand it once they reached a safe check point, just in case their travels resulted in more items. 

 

With a jolt, Loki realized he would have to take precautions for the baby. But he didn’t want to tell Thor... Not yet. Just in case.

 

_ Yes, but you need to strip from your wedding garb and put on dark traveling clothes.  _ Loki paused and looked at his mate.  _ And... Let me cut your hair.  _

 

Thor paused again, his hand subconsciously going to his semi braided locks, but he nodded. He would be too recognizable, and the hair could grow back.   
  
He shed the formal armor, leaving it in a heap on the ground and grabbed some loose fitting riding clothes. Though he had hardly even ridden a horse, he still had them and they were all black. After he tugged on his boots he grabbed a pair of sewing scissors.    
  
Loki was already finished getting things ready when Thor handed them to him, leaning down to kiss the smaller man again before he knelt before him.    
  
_ No matter what happens tonight, I love you with all my heart. _

 

Loki smiled and began to snip away the long locks of hair. It was roughly done, but not badly so. Just what he could manage in a few short minutes. Loki then stood in front of the vanity, and cut his own hair, which had hung around his shoulders, the the nape of neck, cutting off the ponytail. It was better to also cut his hair. He sent their hair into the fireplace, burning it so as not to alert anyone to how he and Thor may have disguised themselves slightly. 

 

_ Thor, is there anything else you need to bring? You won’t ever see these rooms again.  _ Loki warned, and watched as Thor stood and looked around. He knew his lover had spent most of his waking moments in these chambers- that the projects and trinkets and books would not be taken with them. The comfort of his warm bed would be lost forever. These walls that had been his solace, along with his tiny hidden room- they would be gone. 

 

Thor barely took a moment to really look. Even though he had been in this room since childhood.. he didn't feel the pang of sadness to leave it.    
  
_ Everything I want to take from this room, is right in front of me. _ Thor smiled widely.    
_ Everything else can be replaced when we find somewhere safe to be.  _   
  
He glanced outside where the storm had slowed once more to a light drizzle, with the sun managing to peek through a few of the clouds.   
  
Thor kissed Loki again, the excitement sending another shock through their mouths as they did.    
_ Let's go, before the servants return- _

 

_ Can you keep the storms going, love?  _ Loki asked as he had Thor follow him through the side doors to his chambers.  _ It will be miserable, but at least the cover of the storm will allow us to slip away easier.  _

 

Thor gave him a smile, answering the thunder and rain returned with a resounding boom. Loki grinned, and they quickly made their way to meeting point.

 

\---

 

“Fuck-” Balder growled, grabbing the slave tightly by his unbroken horn, forcing him to arch up and back. The slave had vergjrun rings on, allowing the crown prince to fuck into his loosened hole with ease. But he kept making noise- so Balder covered his mouth with his hand, hissing for him to be quiet. In just an hour, Thor would be wedded to that idiot princess from Alfheim and leaving the realm, and then Loki would be  _ his _ . 

 

He had spent the past few months peeking into his brother’s chambers, watching as they fucked from afar. It never ceased to amaze him how wet the Jotun got, and how deeply he could arch his back. Balder was certain his quivering quim would suck up the crown prince’s cock so well, and then it would be  _ he _ who got to fuck that tempting little slave night after night. When he was king, he would even allow Loki the honor of riding him on the throne.  _ If _ he was a good little slave. 

 

Beneath him, the slave let out a muffled moan and Balder let out a hiss. 

 

Loki wouldn’t make noise- no... No one would ever hear Loki scream no matter what he did to him. 

 

That was the thought that pushed the crown prince over the edge, and he came with a curse, pumping his hips violently into the slave. 

 

Soon, it would be Loki beneath him. 

 

Soon.

 

\---

 

_ You idiot!  _ Helblindi signed in their shorthand, and Loki winced. 

 

“Brother-” Loki was turned from Thor, and the sound of his magicked voice reached only his brother’s ears. Rain poured all around them as they had narrowly escaped the changing of the guard and ran to the forest outskirts. Currently, they were crouched under a huge outcropping of rock. “I had to bring him.”

 

“Why? Why the hell did you do that?” Helblindi demanded to know. Loki opened his mouth, then closed it and looked down for a moment. 

 

“I’m carrying his child.” He confessed quietly. Though he knew Thor could not hear him, he still winced and prayed that his secret was still safe from his lover. “We are mated. I could not leave him there.” 

 

Helblindi gaped and then looked at Thor. 

 

Thor looked back from peeking over the rock to see Helblindi's fierce gaze on him immediately.    
He couldn't blame Helblindi for being furious for Thor's presence as he came as a surprise to the meticulously planned escape he and Loki had been hashing out.    
  
But it was not entirely frustration that was written on the Jotun's expression. Something more of shock.   
  
_ Helblindi, I know I am an unexpected surprise, but please don't be angry with Loki. _   
He slid and hand into the younger's, squeezing it gently.    
_ If you worry about any loyalty to my family. Don't. I love Loki, and I will do anything for him. I will try not to slow you two down. _

 

Helblindi looked at his younger brother, a brow raised. 

 

“He does not know yet.” Loki said, and then turned to look back to Thor.  _ It is alright, my love.  _

 

Their conversation had to end, as the confusion from both Helblindi and Loki had resulted in Thor letting another downpour of rain from the skies. 

 

_ The ship leaves in three hours.  _ Loki signed to both of them.  _ We must hurry.  _

 

Thor nodded. It was a fantastic plan, for the more Thor's nerves got to him the stronger the storm. No one would think to look to the seas first for the runaways.   
  
He grabbed up his satchel and followed Helblindi and Loki down the path that seemed nearly invisible to the Asgardian.   
  
-   
  
The palace was in a tizzy with guards and servant rushing about.    
The wedding was supposed to start half an hour ago, yet the prince could not be located.   
  
One servant came back, bowing deeply before the king and queen.   
"Your majesties," she said out of breath. "We have searched all of Prince Thor's known places of hiding. We cannot find him. "His wedding attire was left in his room, but it doesn't seem like anything else was disturbed. We might need to expand our search passed the palace walls."   
  
Frigga covered her mouth as she looked to Odin. The king looked furious. This?? This was an embarrassment on the highest political scale. The king and queen of Alfheim had yet been told of why their daughter's wedding had been delayed, but if they couldn't find Thor soon, then the whole mess would be publicized.    
  
"How could you lose him?? He has never been outside the palace and he can't hear a damn thing!"   
"What about the slave boy he took in? The mute?" Frigga asked far more calmly than her husband.    
But the servant shook her head.   
  
"We are still looking, your majesty. But he seems to have disappeared without a trace along with the prince."

 

Balder was storming in when he heard that Loki had disappeared along with Thor. 

 

He let out a raging roar and demanded the guards follow him. 

 

“I want Thor and that slave!” He demanded. Hela appeared around a corner, looking mildly concerned. “Thor is missing.” 

 

“I know, you idiot.” She snapped. “My slave has also gone missing.” 

  
  


\----

  
  


Loki and his brother and Thor ran down to the coastline. The water was raging, but the captain seemed unperturbed by the weather. Helblindi had met with the man earlier, and now, Loki, with Thor and Helblindi on chains, walked up to the captain, and a discreet purse of money changed hands. They boarded, and Loki stowed his ‘slaves’ below deck. Both were disguised. Helblindi had altered his markings, as well as had shaved all of his hair from his head before departing. Thor was blue, and anyone who cared to look would see it was a slightly flickering illusion, for Loki had not the time to perfect an actual Jotun skin for his mate. 

 

“Will we make for Jotunheim soon?” Loki asked the captain quietly in his magicked voice. Fandral nodded, giving him a rather dashing smile. 

 

“I thought you were only escaping with one Jotun. I hope you understand my price has tripled upon landing.” Grinned the blond man. Loki rolled his eyes and promised the man his money. 

 

\--    
  
The entirety of the palace had been swept through. Even Thor's hiding place up in the towers had been found, and finally Odin could not keep it a secret from his guests any longer.   
  
But he was in no hurry to bring shame to the Odinson name, and the Allfather roared his anger.   
  
"This is an outrage! There's no way he could have got passed the guards without anyone noticing!" When he had found out that Hela’s slave was also missing, a table went flying.    
  
What was he supposed to tell the others who were massed in the grand hall, utterly confused and the princess in tears after her wedding day was ruined both by the rain that refused to stop and now the absence of the entire royal family.

 

“Father-" Balder went down to one knee, and bowed his head. “Please, let me speak.” 

 

Odin paused in his rage and regarded his favored son with his good eye. 

 

“I believe his slave has taken him hostage.” Balder declared and a gasp went through the room, and Frigga wilted in her chair. “Hela revealed to me that her slave and Thor's are brothers. I believe they have been planning an escape and decided to use Thor as leverage.” 

 

Balder stood and looked at those surrounding him. 

 

“I will find them, father.” He announced. “I will find them and make those slaves pay.” 

 

Odin's teeth were gritting, but his nerves seemed to calm at his son's declaration. It was a direction, a lead, and a plan of attack.    
It was why Balder would make an excellent ruler when the time came.   
  
The storms made more sense if Thor was taken hostage. The boy didn't know how to defend himself, was was likely overwhelmed with panic.    
  
"Go with my blessings, my son. Bring Thor back and those wretches' heads! Let they be a symbol to those who seek out of their chains. Your brother needs you now more than ever."   
  
\--   
  
Thor was looking out the portal window of the ship when a single light was shot over the palace, small, and Thor almost missed it.    
  
They had left the palace to search, and Thor's heart thudded.   
He put his hand on Loki, turning to face him.   
_ They are coming- we need to leave shore immediately- _   
Lightning struck a tree neither from the beach, sending a branch down to the ground.

 

“Captain- we must leave.” Loki said quickly, turning to Fandral. “If we do not, I fear you shall be put under arrest as well.” 

 

That lit a fire under the blond man and he leapt into action. His ship was magicked and only needed some manual labor, which the captain could do all on his own. Within minutes, they were setting sail. 

 

_ My love, can you make it darker? I'm going to try and cloak our ship so it is harder to see it.  _ Loki asked his prince. 

 

Thor had been gripping the seat, completely unfamiliar with the choppy rocking of the rough waters the ship sloshed upon. So making the skies darker was not an issue for the prince.   
  
He gave a nod and with a more determined look he focused his seidr to the skies.    
The thunder rattled the ship, rippling throughout the kingdom as the clouds became denser, slowly choking out what sunlight came through.    
  
Tracking them through the woods would be nearly impossible in the downpour of rain, and Thor felt himself shiver through it.    
  
He was exhilarated, excited, scared- he had never before stretched his abilities this far and it felt good to reach. He had never disobeyed his family, and now they would be hunting all of them down.    
  
What if they didn't make it to the other shore? What if their ship was captured? Would they even bring Loki and Helblindi to trial, or would they be executed on sight? The thought alone sent electricity crackling through Thor's hands.

 

Loki saw the electricity and how it drew Fandral’s eye.

 

_ My love, calm your fears. I've been planning this for months...  _ The planning part, he winced at.  _ I'll explain it to you later. Come, let us go below deck.  _

 

He grabbed his mate’s hand and led him downstairs, knowing it would be best if Fandral were given the space to do his work. Helblindi was already sitting below deck, his eyes closed in a meditative state. 

Motioning for Thor to sit, Loki knelt in front of his brother and grasped his wrists. Helblindi’s seidr was red, the color of their eyes, and Loki carefully drew out what his brother was allowing him to take in his hands. Then, he lifted it to his mouth and began to ‘drink’ it. 

 

He heard Thor gasp, but Loki did not have time to explain. 

 

With it in his mouth, he blew out the combined seidr and used his tongue and air to shape the runes. When they were complete, Loki blew them softly, and they went out in every direction, flashing slightly as they sank into the wooden hull of the ship before disappearing. The cloaking was done. From far away, the ship would blend in with the sea and the sky to anyone not on it. 

 

Thor had watched in utter fascination as Loki worked the magic. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape when Loki had looked back up to him after finishing.   
  
_ How-? _ Thor couldn't even finish the sentence in his amazement at Loki's abilities, which even the young prince had far underestimated, and he realized that Loki's power was probably the reason he had been bound and Helblindi not.    
  
\--   
  
"Your Grace, We cannot see a bloody thing!" The captain of the high guard said as he brought his horse to the side of Balder's.    
"The rain is wiping out any trails they might have made and the hounds can't pick up a scent."

 

Balder growled and then composed himself. 

 

“My brother must be scared for his life. Let's look for the biggest concentration of the storm. I believe that is where we will find Prince Thor.” He shouted. The men looked at him blankly. “Well?!” 

 

They all scrambled and Balder let out another growl of barely contained rage. 

 

\---

 

Loki was cradled in Thor's big arms as they waited for an all clear from Fandral. It would take ten days to sail to Jotunheim. From there, it would be a much harder journey. 

 

_ You need to learn spells to keep you warm _ . Loki signed to his lover. .

 

Thor furrowed his brows and frowned slightly though.    
  
_ I don't know if I can _ . He said honestly.  _ Perhaps electrocute wood until it burns _ .. Thor chuckled lightly.    
  
_ But I don't think Asgardian magic can be used for much more than destructive things. _

 

Loki took his hands and gently kissed the knuckles. 

 

_ Trust me, my love.... you can create beautiful things.  _ Loki signed, and how desperately he wanted to tell his prince that they were expecting. And it would be beautiful.  _ You just need to be patient. We have a few days to perfect your spell.  _

 

Thor looked down at their hands, and he traced his thumb over Loki's delicate fingers.    
A few days to perfect a spell he'd never even tried. Was that even possible?   
  
But then, Thor looked up to Loki again. He could feel the warmth of his natural seidr, flowing through his veins and he knew it's power intimately.    
If anyone could teach this Asgardian to create... it would be Loki.   
  
_ Loki-.Thank you. _ Thor signed, hesitating if only to choose his words better.    
_ You saved me.. you brought me with you when I could have slowed you down or got you caught, but you trusted me, and you stole me away. I never dreamed that I could be liberated. _   
  


Helblindi stood from his spot and signed that he was going to help the captain. 

 

Loki watched as his brother left the room, then crawled into his mate's lap. 

 

_ Life will be different, my love. The comforts you are used to will be far and few. But, keep faith in me and we shall have a good life. It may be fuller than expected.  _

 

Thor smiled at him, partially sad, but mostly sweet. He touched his forehead to Loki's, closing his eyes for the soft moment before pulling away to sign.   
  
_ I will learn to live without all of the things from the palace. They don't matter to me. Not like you do. So long as I'm with you, I would travel to Hel and back. _   
  
And Thor meant it. Sure he had never know life out of the palace, but it had been his cage. The invisible chains he wore and Loki had freed him, and he was running away with him.    
It may have been silly, but Thor briefly thought of the warrior princess that ran away with her rescuers from the novel he had loved so much. It made him chuckle and pull Loki into a soft kiss.    
"Loki," he spoke against his lips. He let his hands roam down the soft curve of his lover's back, settling upon his hips.

 

Loki smiled against his lips and kissed him again. 

 

_ You are wonderful and amazing. I am so happy to know you. When we reach shore, the journey will be rough and arduous. While we sail, I will make you a blue skin so that you may better blend into the elements. _

 

Thor's eyes traveled to the flickering facade he wore now. It was still amazing to him, seeing himself with blue skin. It felt like tiny tingling all over his body, just faint enough to notice of one were thinking about it.   
  
Jotunheim was supposed to be colder than the harshest winters on Asgard, and aside from the Bifrost, Thor had no idea what it took to get to the ice world.    
_ Tell me about Jotunheim? _ Thor looked back up to Loki. The first time he had asked, it had brought his lover to tears and Thor had tried to avoid the subject while they had been in the palace.

But this time, Loki smiled widely.   
  
\--   
  
"Your highness," the guard urged his horse faster to keep up with Balder. "Perhaps we should stop for the evening. They cannot get far in this weather, but neither can we."

 

Balder looked at the man and almost lashed out. But he was right. They all needed rest. 

 

“Set up camp.” He barked at the man, continuing onto a ridge overlooking the forest. Inside, he had a nagging feeling the fugitives hadn't gone into the forest. But he ignored it. Anywhere else would be too risky and he wasn't going to jeopardize their chance of catching the fugitives. 

 

As he absently watched his men scramble about, a plan came to his mind. 

 

One that, if executed right, would bring him home a saint, with a captive to be held responsible, and his brother would finally be out of the way. 


	9. Chapter 9

_ My love-  _ Loki tried to sign, but Thor was heaving over the side of the ship. The Jotun forgot it was his lover's first time outside, let alone on a ship. 

 

The prince felt absolutely miserable. At first the rocking of the waves had almost felt soothing, but now it was only making him more nauseous. He hadn't missed the look of annoyance from the captain, but at this point Thor honestly didn't care.   
  
He felt a cool hand on his back and he didn't even need to look up to see who it was.    
He spat out the sick left in his mouth and wiped it with the rag he now kept with him.    
_ They left this part out of the books. _   
Thor signed, half annoyed.

 

_ Forgive me, my dear.  _ Loki signed, and gently brushed his hair out of his face.  _ If I had remembered, I would have packed some herbs to ease the motion sickness.  _

 

He blew a spell to try and relieve some of it and Thor gave him a grateful smile. 

 

“Jotun-" Fandral called, strolling across the deck with two steaming mugs. “Your brother is useful with his magic. Both of you are. Here- to warm your bones.” 

 

“Thank you, captain.” 

Loki took a sip of it- spiced cider. It might relieve Thor a bit. 

 

_ Here, love.  _ He signed with one hand. 

 

Thor took the offered mug gratefully, signing a thanks and taking a sip of the hot drink, washing the taste from his mouth. It was rather good, and he was glad for the warmth it offered.   
Over the water, the air seemed to become more chilled, and if the Asgardian hadn't been retching half the time, would have enjoyed the briskness.   
  
_ I'll get used to this, right? _ Thor asked hopefully, offering the cider to Loki again.    
Loki had said the trip from here to Jotunheim would take a long time, and he couldn't imagine being sick the entire time, even with Loki's soothing magic.

 

_ Yes, hopefully.  _ Loki replied, giving him a smile as he accepted another sip of the hot drink.   _ Our voyage is ten days. If you would prefer, I can make you sleep. While you sleep, I can cast a better skin over you as well as a temporary heating spell. It would draw upon your own seidr, but it is not extreme in its use of magic.  _

 

Fandral's little ship was fast. A trip to Jotunheim would typically take seventeen days, but the magic cut the time down nearly by half. 

 

But Thor shook his head, smiling to Loki and pulling his furs a little closer.    
_ Then I would miss time seeing you, and the sea. It's the first time we don't have to be constantly looking over our shoulders.. _   
  
Thor stopped because they were now technically fugitives.  _ Well... mostly.. But you know what I mean. I can be still if that is what you need for the spell? _   
  


_ Yes. Forgive me... I was thinking without truly thinking. You've not seen the world at all, my love. How could I propose to rob you of that?  _ Loki took his hand and nodded to Fandral before leading him downstairs. There were two cabins below deck, along with the general hull. Fandral slept in the cabin up top in case he had any issues with his ship. Helblindi was holed up in one, reading feverantly, trying to memorize the landscape of their home. 

 

Loki took Thor to the other one and had him lay naked on the bench of a bed they were to share. 

Thor took up almost all of the room with his broad shoulders, and it was rather hard.   
But he stretched out as he could and watched Loki as the Jotun settled on the small stool next to him.    
The prince had always been fascinated when Loki used his seidr in the palace. It was always for small things that couldn't get him caught, but the bigger man was always amazed nonetheless.    
  
The first time Loki had cast the glamour spell on Thor, it had been so rushed so they could slip out passed the guards on time and it felt like a cool wash tingling over him.   
_ Will it be similar to the first time? _

 

Loki looked at him with a regretful smile. 

 

_ It might hurt, love. This is not just a glamour. And you will have to adjust to it. _ He warned. Thor looked curious, but nodded all the same at him.  _ Try to stay still.  _

 

He made the prince close his eyes and gently touched his skin, banishing the first glamour.  

 

_ Wait-  _ He got Thor's attention.  _ This may be the skin you wear for a long, long time.  _

 

Thor sat up slowly, looking down at his hands for a few moments before looking back up to Loki.   
  
.. _ My life as an Asgardian was dull and repetitive, and the halls of the grand palace was like a prison to me. I hated my life there. I hated who people saw me as, who my family saw me as. I hated the person I had to pretend to be as an Asgardian to keep face with royals who barely bothered to remember my name. _   
  
Thor smiled at Loki,   
  
_ But as a Jotun? I can leave that all behind. I can reinvent who I am, the way I want to be. The way I am with you. _

 

Loki let out a sigh of relief and kissed him softly. 

 

_ Lay back.  _

 

Thor was silent and still with his eyes closed. Loki drew upon his seidr and reached for Thor's. Only once had he built a skin and that was the Aesir one he wore. But this skin would take time. It would be combined with both of their seidr, and it would be fully customized. 

 

As Loki began to breathe the symbols to build the skin, excitement ran through him. He could design Thor's heritage lines! He could give Thor a completely new history. Something to fulfill that was full of hope and love and joy. A future where they had a family and freedom together. 

 

With that driving desire, he set to work. 

 

\----

 

Thor sat up with a groan and Loki helped him. 

 

It didn't feel at all like a glamour, which had only tingled left him feeling unchanged other than visually.    
This spell had felt like a hot iron being ghosted over his body, not quite close enough to sear but painful enough to make him wince and hiss several times.   
It had left Thor's skin feeling as though he were wearing a thin layer of invisible leather all over his form. When he tried to focus on the blue, he realized his vision had been affected too.    
  
Things were blurred and that sent a bolt of panic through the bigger man.    
_ I cant-- _ Thor signed, winching slightly at the unnatural feel of the false skin pulling when he moved.    
  
He looked up to the fuzzy form of Loki, able to make out his face but there was no clearness to it.    
_ My eyes won't focus! _

 

Loki took Thor's hand into his own and  curled his fingers, forming a sign with his hands. 

 

_ (It's) okay. See, will in day, soon.  _ Loki knew the skin was uncomfortable, but the spell had to change his eyes red, and like his skin, he would adjust. So he continued to sign in his mate's hands.  _ Open, squeeze, stand.  _

 

Thor was unsteady on his feet, but Loki helped him to stand and still holding onto him, stepped back to admire his work 

 

_ Handsome  _ Loki signed into Thor's hand. 

 

Despite his uneasiness, Thor let out a small laugh, and he took Loki's hand and kissed it.    
  
Standing up felt just as strange as sitting. He could feel the subtle weight of the large horns now crowning his head, and he ran a hand over them. He marveled that he could actually feel the touch as if they were real.   
  
Going down, he could feel the raised lines on his face, similar to the ones Thor memorized on Loki's and he traced them the same.    
  
He squeezed his lover's hand again, following his arm up so he could cup the back of Loki's head to bring him in for a real kiss.    
He noticed that the Jotun's mouth didn't feel chilled like it had, and thinking on it more he wasn't cold in the slightest despite still being naked in the cold night air.

 

Loki sighed into the kiss and pulled back, smiling. Thor's eyes were blood red, and looked shockingly bright. With a bit more time, they would look like garnets and sparkle in the moonlight. Loki sat his mate down again, and let him touch his own body. The funniest discovery was that the lines on his body went along his cock, and Thor gasped aloud at that. 

 

_ Not normal for Jotuns. Gift... For me. _ Loki signed into his hand, causing the man to let out a loud laugh. Loki kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his neck. The more he touched Thor, the more the skin would feel more natural. 

 

Thor leaned into the touch. Loki had crafted his new skin so expertly, and he was again blown away by the detail and care that went into it.    
_ You amaze me. And thank you Loki, for this _ .    
  
He pulled Loki with him onto the small bed, with the smaller draped over him and Thor's arms wrapped affectionately around him.   
  
Loki's hand ran lazily along his skin, on his shoulder and arm, on his chest and around his neck.    
It was soothing, really, and Thor leaned in to kiss Loki again, only to be stopped as their horns clacked together.    
Thor laughed again, realizing he would have to get used to where those new parts were as well.

 

The sound was so precious to him- Thor's laugh. It was free of any burden. The joy of being out of the palace and on to a new life was clearly liberating for the prince. 

 

_ Your laugh is wonderous.  _ Loki signed into his hand and that pulled out another laugh. They laid together for some time before Thor's stomach rumbled. Loki stood and signed for his lover to stay down, to just feel his skin. 

 

“Brother?” Loki asked outside his brother's cabin.  

Helblindi looked up from the maps sprawled out on the small table when he heard the voice, and he put down the drawing compass and walked to the door to open.   
  
"Loki," his little brother looked worn, and he stepped aside to let him into the room. "I think I've found us a path through the coastal mountains that'll be easiest on foot. But it will be longer than going through the dense forest." 

 

_ Yes, that should be good. Were you able to acquire thick boots?  _ They did not need them, per say, as their feet were acclimated to walking on ice. However, it didn't hurt to have extra protection. Helblindi nodded, and Loki nodded to himself.  _ I made Thor a skin. He's resting for the moment, getting used to it. _

 

“Good. You need to rest as well. The child needs it as well. How far are you?” Asked Helblindi. 

 

_ Two months.  _

 

“Rest.” 

 

\---   
  


It had been seven days since they had left the shores of Asgard. After the fourth day, Thor was finally starting to get used to the feel of his new skin, and his vision had returned to him much to his relief.    
Loki had been a dramatic help, constantly running his hands along the prince's body, and he kept the sickness at bay with spells and ginger tea.    
  
Now, he was steady walking on board of the rocking ship, and he was at the stern, watching the wake their ship left in the waters.    
He had never realized just how vast the ocean was. Of course he had read about them, and it had been often described, but it was a whole different thing to truly be surrounded by nothing but rolling blue wave as far as they could see.   
  
He could feel the vibrations of the water sloshing and hitting the sides, especially on cloudier days, but his favorite thing was the breeze that carried the taste of salt.

 

Loki ran up the deck stairs, and heaved over the side of the boat, throwing up the preserved food he had eaten for breakfast. The pregnancy was finally showing in giving him morning sickness two days in. He had been able to play it off as seasickness, and as he heaved, he felt Thor's hand on his back. 

 

_ I'm alright, my love.  _ Loki signed, wiping the back of his arm across his mouth.  _ Please, it's alright.  _

 

He stood up fully, and sat down on the ground after catching breath. Fandral was quietly staying to himself, as was Helblindi. The older giant was still going over maps and maps, trying to find even quicker routes, and trying to commit them to memory as well. 

 

Thor frowned, kneeling next to him.   
_ Are you sure...? This doesn't seem like the same thing I had.  _   
The larger man had been taking what Loki had told him was sea sickness without question... but Thor was starting to have his doubts.    
It's like it comes in waves in the morning rather than being constant..    
He put the back of his hand to Loki's forehead, checking for a fever, but it turned out pointless. One of the smaller things Thor still hadn't gotten used to was tiny nuances like temperature changes this slight.   
  
_ Maybe you have come down with something, love. You've been like this for days. _

 

_ I'm fine... We will not have the luxury of stopping and making me rest even if I am ill. I do not know how far your brother will chase us.  _ Loki signed, taking another deep breath. But the urge was too strong, and he stood up, retching over the side of the ship again. With his frame, Loki was certain he would start showing within a month, perhaps two at most. Then, it would be impossible to lie to Thor. Even if they were safe in Jotunheim in a few days, a whole new world would be overwhelming enough for the prince. Loki could not ask him to understand the enormity of a child as well. 

 

For now, all Loki had to do was keep them all safe. 

 

\---

 

They landed and Loki gave Fandral the money he had requested. When Thor asked him where he had gotten it, Loki sheepishly replied no one noticed an invisible thief stealing gold over two months. 

 

_ I was stolen from my land.  _ He defended himself when Thor's brows raised.  _ It only makes sense that the royal family pays for my safe return.  _

 

Thor couldn't be mad even if he tried, and he didn't bother hiding it as he smiled and nodded in agreeance.    
It was nowhere near enough compensation for what Loki and his people had gone through, but it was a small way to get payback.   
  
Thor was honestly surprised he didn't miss home, not even a little. He was anxious about being out but it was such a freeing feeling that he couldn't imagine being stuffed back into the gilded prison.    
Loki could have stolen the crown from Odin's head and the entire contents of the treasury, and Thor didn't imagine he would feel any different.    
  
He kissed the top of Loki's head (having finally become better about not banging their horns together), and then looked at the landscape around them.    
The beach they had docked on was rocky and covered in ice and snow. Everything held a deep blue tint, making the environment seem even colder. Thor felt the chill, but nothing more than that.    
  
The prince opened his hand to the falling snow, watching as it landed in his palm and didn't melt and he grinned at Loki.    
_ It's just as beautiful as you showed me. _   
  
"Loki," Helblindi finished up with Fandral and was walking towards the two men, and when the smaller Jotun looked, Thor followed suit. "There is a small village about ten miles north of here, we can resupply for the trip ahead of us there. Get everything you need there, because we won't be stopping in another town until home."   
  
The last part was directed at Loki, the two of them having a silent conversation and it didn't have to be said that the older meant for the babe as well.   
  


Loki nodded, as did Thor, who had read the older giant’s lips while he had been speaking. Taking Thor’s hand, they set out for the village.

 

\---

 

“Yes, noedl.... It can be used for breast milk flow, yes?” Loki asked, his back carefully turned to Thor as he gathered specific herbs for their journey further north.

 

“As, yes- another use of such a fabulous herb.” Said the woman, smiling at him, then her eyes looked to his stomach. “Are you expecting?” 

 

Loki nodded tersely, looking behind him to see Thor was just looking around. 

 

“Your mate?” She asked. Again, Loki nodded, and replied he would take the dried bunch she was showing him. He placed them into a sack, then put it in his magical pocket. Turning around, he tapped Thor on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow. Consciously, Loki ran a hand up his broken horn. He had magicked an illusion to make it look as though he and Helblindi’s horns hadn’t been ripped from the root. It would be best to not leave any impression, lest Balder find their trail. 

 

_ Come, love. Let us get you some spiced cider... You look frozen.  _ Loki signed with a smile, taking Thor’s hand in his, and they walked to the inn where Helblindi was gathering additional information, as well as news of their home in the past months they had been gone.

 

\----

 

“FUCK!” Balder roared, tossing his camp table at a nearby tree. His scouts had just come back, saying they had seen two pale blue figures and white one disappear into trees, but they had left no tracks and were untraceable.

 

It had been two goddamn weeks in the forest, and even though the rain had let up, Balder’s mood made it just as thunderous as the day Thor had been kidnapped. 

 

“You-” He pointed an accusing finger at the lead scout. “You are to go back to the Allfather and make it seem as though everything is fine. We have a lead. That’s all he must know.”

 

The man nodded, and set off on his horse, hooves thundering as they galloped away. 

 

Hela was sitting next to Balder, eyes closed. 

 

“Hmmm.... That.... Is odd.” She murmured, her head tilting slightly. Balder glowered at her and barked ‘what’. “I can sense magic... But my slave’s magic was not this strong. Wasn’t Thor’s slave bound in seidr rings?” 

 

Balder muttered an angry yes, not quite understanding what she was getting at. He was tired, and cold, and the fire that lit his motivation to capture the fugitives was wearing down as well. 

 

Hela stood, and smacked Balder up the side of the head, pissed off.

“You are an absolute idiot- they’ve been using their seidr this entire time to distract us. They’re not in the woods.” 

 

\----

 

_ Here, darling. _ Loki was wrapping a new cloak around Thor’s shoulders. It was heavily lined in fur, and had an oil skinned outer shell, to block the harsh winds and keep the insides dry. He had found it when he had slipped away for a moment, looking for swaddling clothes and cloth to make clothes for the child when it arrived. For Helblindi, he got him only a scarf- his brother had adapted a heating spell that worked well for the two of them. Thor’s control over his seidr was too chaotic for him to master it just yet.

 

_ Thank you, love _ . Thor smiled and pulled the cloak closer, grateful for the warmth it immediately offered. While the second skin buffered out a majority of the icy winds, Thor had no idea it was going to be THIS damn cold.    
  
The further they had gone from the beach, the colder it seemed to get, and being accustomed to the 'realm of eternal sun', he wasn't adjusting nearly as well as Loki or Helblindi.    
  
_ How long will the journey take? _ Thor asked, and he finished packing the dried meats and roots into his traveling bag, and fastened the waterskin to the side. He had taken on a larger load, taking some bags off of Loki to make it a little easier on him.

 

Helblindi, who had seen Thor's hands, answered. 

 

_ If we travel fast.... _ He spared a look at Loki, then looked back to Thor.  _ We can make it through the mountains in about a month. And that's moving fast. Realistically, six weeks.  _

 

Thor nodded in understanding. Loki drank the last of the spiced cider and stood, closing the magic pocket. His mate stood, and then his brother. 

 

_ Let's go.  _ He signed.  _ I want to make camp before dark and we must hurry to get distance.  _

 

\---   
  
Thor had been rather cold through the day, but it did nothing to prepare him for the night. When the sun sank below the horizon, the temperature dropped even lower and the snow began falling thicker.    
The trio had been walking at the base of the large mountains that sprouted from the ground like broken spines, with helblindi leading them with a compass he would occasionally glance at to ensure they didn't veer off their course.   
  
To Thor, it looked as though they were aimlessly walking, taking no paths or game trails, and the snow was quickly filling up the footprints left by each of them, and the moon shone brightly against the sheets of white blanketing the ground.    
  
Finally Helblindi stopped, the patch clear of heavy vegetation, and when Thor looked at him in question, he pointed to the large rock faces they had been passing.    
There was an opening to one, and after briefly checking it, Helblindi motioned for the others.   
  
_ We will stop here for the night. You both need rest and eat. _

 

Loki was tired- more tired than he thought he would be. It seemed the pregnancy wore on him more than he had realized. As they made their way inside, Loki cast a spell, blowing it to the entrance to seal it. It kept the winds out, but also made the cave appear empty. No one would know they were there. 

A fire sparked up, on a rock, kept alive by the most basic of Jotun magic. Loki was exhausted, and sat down, too tired to do anything. 

 

Thor gave an audible sigh of relief, the fire not only providing warmth, but light as well.    
He was looking about the small cavern when his gaze landed on Loki, and he frowned at Loki's worn expression and helped him settle near the small blaze.    
  
He checked his temperature again out of habit, and when Loki lightly batted him away telling him he was fine, he shook his head that he was still concerned.    
  
He looked to Helblindi,   
_ He's been sick the passed few mornings.. I worry the travel will make him more ill.  _   
  


The older frost giant looked from Thor to Loki, then went and knelt beside Loki. He put a hand on his brother's forehead, and discreetly on his stomach. Sighing, he let his seidr examine the smaller giant, and saw the child was very active within the womb. 

 

And Loki was running a fever. 

 

_ You need to rest. We shall camp here till you are better.  _ Helblindi decided.  _ No- no objections.  _

 

Loki's mouth opened in objection but both Helblindi and Thor made noises that wouldn't allow disagreements. 

 

Thor nodded his thanks to the brother. Loki was willful, and if it had just been the Prince insisting, he likely would have argued further.    
He kissed his lover on the cheek and pulled out some dried meats and nuts from the bag he had dropped beside them.    
  
Helblindi had settled on the opposite side of the fire, going over the map again and marking their distance.    
Thor got his attention and gave him some rations as well.    
  
_ Could you tell me more about your people? Asgard didn't have too many books that went in depth about Jotun history or customs, and I am not sure how accurate it is even then. _

 

Helblindi looked up at the man, then motioned for him to sit. 

 

_ Which rumor should I dispel first? The one that claims we eat our young during harsh winters or the one that we practice and encourage dark seidr use?  _

 

\----

 

Loki woke up in Thor's arms, sweating. With a grunt, he wiggled away, which startled his mate. A sheen of sweat covered his face, and Loki began to strip down, signing to Thor to give him a moment. 

 

Getting up, he walked to the entrance of the cave, then stepped through the protective barrier, gasping as winds wrapped around his body instantly. Inside of him, it felt as though his womb jumped, and he knew why his body had been sweating- the child hungered for the cold. 

 

“Little one....” Loki whispered to no one but his child and the wind. 

 

Thor waited a few moments, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stood up to stretch his sore body. Sleeping on the cave floor was uncomfortable but being worn from their traveling had helped him fall asleep.   
But now, his attention was fully on Loki whose body language looked relieved in the morning air.    
The sun had not yet broken the horizon, and the twilight gave everything a purple hue.    
  
He came up behind Loki, a gentle hand on his shoulder in a silent question to ask if he were alright. He wiped away some of the sweat on his forehead, making the blond frown more.    
Loki looked much more I'll than he had last night.

_ Perhaps we should stay here another day, Loki?  _

 

Loki shook his head, and looked up at his mate, a fondness in his eyes. 

 

_ My love, we must move as swiftly as possible. I've no idea how long my magical tricks will deceive those in Asgard.  _

 

His mate was so concerned for him- it dropped out of every fiber of his being. It made Loki glow with love, and he pulled Thor into a kiss. 

 

Thor leaned into it, still more than worried. Maybe he could convince Helblindi to make a detour to stop by another village to get medicine. The prince would carry Loki if he must.   
  
Thor pulled the cloak from his shoulders, intending to wrap it around Loki but the smaller Jotun pushed it away and told him he just needed air.   
  
The blond was hesitant, but put the cloak back on and gave him another kiss.    
  
_ I'll start packing down. If we need to rest for a moment, please don't be stubborn about it.. _

 

Loki nodded, then looked back out over the snowy expanse. Taking in another deep inhale of air, he exhaled as he heard Thor trudge back into the cave. His hand rested over his stomach, and he looked back down. 

 

“Oh.... How I hope to give you a wonderful life.” 

  
  


\----

 

“Where is Thor?” Odin roared as soon as Balder entered into his private chambers. “Your mother has been crying for days on end now! Where is he, boy?!” 

 

Balder winced, but he made no show of it, by keeping his typically calm expression in the face of his raging father.    
  
"They have found a way to cut the binding braced a from the smaller one, and his seidr cast an illusion upon the landscape." He knew Odin didn't want to hear about him being tricked any more than Balder wanted to admit it.    
  
"But we know he is no longer in the forest, which leaves the sea the only option for quick escape. We believe the heathens have taken poor Thor hostage to their home."   
  
The eldest prince knelt and bowed his head. "I ask permission to hunt these animals down across Asgardian borders to retrieve Thor."

 

Odin let out a scoff. 

 

“You have been insufficient alone. Clearly sending Hela to the forests was a good idea. She will go with you.” He glowered at the crown prince. 

 

“My dear,” He said, in a much softer, and gentle tone to Frigga, who was sobbing anew at having heard Thor was not even in Asgard. “Look, darling- Hela will be going. She has been devoting her time to seidr studies. Darling, our two eldest will find our son.” 

 

The Allmother let out another weep, and grabbed Odin's hand. She signed to him. 

 

_ I shall never speak again if my son does not come back to me. Agreeing to marriage with another kingdom was hard enough!  _ Her hands smacked together with the ferocity of her signing.  _ My son! My son!  _

 

Odin turned, and the room seemed darker. 

 

“Find. Him.” 

 

Balder felt a deep anger that his mother was so distraught over Thor.  Of course she would be. He was her broken baby. He made Frigga soft, and now she threatened to never speak if they failed to bring him back.    
  
But Balder swallowed it, standing and bowing again to his parents before leaving the chambers.    
  
He was still seething with rage when he was addressed by his captain of the guard.    
"Ready the ship. We will sail for that frozen wasteland at once."    
  
Balder didn't need to turn around to know his sister was standing right behind him.   
"When I get my hands on that deaf little shit, I'm going to make sure he never has the opportunity to embarrass me again." He snarled viciously.

 

“You are implying he went by choice?” Hela asked, looking at a book in her hands. Balder whipped around, ready to hiss venom at her. “Shh- I think the same. Thor's seidr is strongest when he is confused. Had he truly been kidnapped, there would've been more evidence of it.” 

 

Balder closed his mouth, then nodded. 

 

“Let's go find them, then.” Hela said, snapping the book shut. 


	10. Chapter 10

Loki was bent over, throwing up again. It had been ten days into the trek. The fever had broken, but he still was sick in the mornings and exhausted in the evenings. Helblindi was growing more concerned. Thor was left in the dark, and it was frustrating him. 

 

_ Peace, Thor.  _ Loki signed, standing up and wiping his mouth again. His lover was looking furious, and insisted again that they make camp somewhere for a few days.  _ Love, we don't have the luxury to do that. Once we reach the village, we can rest.  _

 

Thor was signing, asking what village. 

 

_ The one where the disgraced go.  _ Helblindi signed, and both the brothers were somber.  _ We cannot keep the illusion of our horns for long. It will also be safest place for you, Thor. That is where we've been headed this entire journey.  _

 

Thor shook his head in confusion, looking between the brothers.    
_ Wait what? Why can't you go home?..  _ __   
__ You were taken against your will-- and you've come back! How is that deemed disgraceful?   
  
Thor had been imagining they would receive a warm welcome, a return home and happy tears. The brothers who escaped the clutches of the Golden Raven and tales of their brave escape told in late night taverns.   
Just like in the old adventuring novels he loved reading over and over again.   
  
It never even crossed his mind that they would be shunned.

 

Loki's body shook, his anger visible. 

 

_ We don't have a home to return to. Balder burned it when he enslaved us.  _ Loki signed, his grief written all over his face.  _ I told you this life would be hard, Thor.  _

 

Another spell of nausea overcame him, and he leaned against the tree again, taking deep breaths. In the end, the nausea won out and he was throwing up once more. 

 

_ Let's go.  _ He signed to the two, and began to walk away swiftly. 

 

Thor reached out to take Loki's hand but a large grip on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up to see Helblindi shaking his head.   
  
_Let him. This is a sore subject for the both of us_ _  
_ _  
_ _I need to apologize -- I didn't think-_ _  
_ _  
_ __No, you didn't. And your apology will be unheeded at the moment. We need to get moving if we are going to hit our next checkpoint.   
Thor looked as though he was going to argue, but Helblindi didn't give the prince the chance before he started walking after his little brother.   
  


\----

 

Loki was irritated for several days. He was snapping at everyone. The small giant was still throwing up in the mornings, and his wretchings echoed around the mountains they had entered. Despite it all, he tried to help his mate, by signing to teach him how to use his seidr. That had to come to an end when Thor got excited and accidentally summoned a huge blast of lightning that nearly set a patch of trees on fire. 

 

What was worse was all of the tension was clearly wearing Thor down. And it killed Loki. The prince was beginning to apologize for everything again- he was viewing himself as a burden. 

 

That, and Loki and Helblindi had gotten into an argument. 

 

“You need to tell him.” Hissed his brother. Thor was trudging along behind them, looking at the ground, an expression on his face that broke Loki's heart. “Tell him you are with child!” 

 

“ _ No! _ ” Loki hissed back. He wasn't going to give Thor another thing to worry over. Telling him about the babe would just make him insist on them stopping completely, or slowing down their progress. 

 

“The child needs to know if its sire will care for it as well!” Helblindi nearly roared at him, carefully keeping his face forward. “And what will Thor say when he sees you making clothes for it? How can you explain that? As its father, he has a right to know as well.” 

 

Loki, pissed, fumed and dropped back, taking Thor's hand in his own. The look he gave Helblindi meant the topic was no longer up for discussion. 

 

\---

 

When they found more natural caves to make camp for the night, Helblindi wandered off. 

 

_ I will be sleeping in the cave next to this one. Loki needs space from me. _ He signed to Thor.  _ No- you will stay with him. He needs you now more than ever.  _

 

With that, the older giant walked into the depths of the second, smaller cave, and disappeared. 

 

Thor came to sit next to his lover, whom had been staring pointedly into the fire. He reached for Loki's hand after a moment of hesitation.    
  
He didn't want to keep overcrowding him, but he wasn't going to stop doing what he could to make sure Loki was alright. He had seen a few times the look the smaller and his brother exchanged and he knew that he was being left out of some silent understanding between them.   
  
Thor wouldn't have tried to pry so hard if he didn't think it had something to do with Loki's illness that simply wouldn't let up. The prince felt useless, and he knew that it was frustrating to both the Jotuns to be not only focused on where they were going and healing, but also on making sure Thor wasn't too frozen or falling behind on the mountainous terrain.    
  
The Asgardian pulled Loki to him, having the smaller man rest against his broad chest. They had hardly had time to themselves, and he wanted this moment of peace between them.

 

Loki's heart and stomach jumped, and he turned his head to nuzzle up into Thor's neck, inhaling his scent. It was soothing and his eyes closed and his body seemed to hum with delight. He thought about Helblindi’s words. The child did need to know its father loved it. So he sat with his back to Thor's chest, and then put the man's hands on his stomach. He looked up at Thor, then took one hand back into his again, and signed into it. 

 

_ Baby. _

 

Thor stared for a few moments- realizing exactly what Loki had signed and his body tensed under Loki's.    
  
_ Baby? _ __   
_ BABY!? _   
  
Thor made a sound of shocked excitement, breath hitching and a broad smile spread on his face. His happiness was felt through the vibration of electricity down the prince's arms, the sensation tingling and warm with the emotion.   
  
He turned Loki to face him fully, the confused happiness so clearly written in his face but he had tears in his eyes.    
_ Loki this is Amazing!  _   
He kissed the Jotun deeply, exchanging more sparks between them as he did.   
  
__ When?? How far along are you?   
Thor's ruby eyes sank down to Loki's stomach, but there was very little difference, so surely it must not be too long-,

 

_ Two months. Almost three.  _ He saw the wheels turning in Thor's head, and then a look of hurt cross his mate's face. Loki had been planning on leaving without telling him about the child. 

 

_ Thor, I was going to tell you, but.... You were engaged. I could not add more hurt to you. I was going to leave, and you could forget about me.  _ He defended his choices, his hands signing frantically.  _ But that's why i asked you to run away with me. To think that my mate... the father of my child would be wed to another... It was more than I could bear.  _

 

Thor was still hurt, even though he understood the Jotun's reasonings. He would have fought against the order harder, or he could have found a way for them to escape sooner.    
  
But he cupped Loki's neck, because his words also filled the prince with deep love. That he wanted Thor to be a part of the baby's life   
  
_ Why didn't you tell me sooner? _ Thor asked, his large hand settling to rest against his lover's stomach.   
_ Your morning illness, that's what is causing it right? It started on the ship.. but that's been weeks-, I was so worried - _   
  


_ I didn't want you to be overwhelmed.  _ Loki signed, watching Thor's thumb stroke across his stomach. He lifted his shirt up and shivered when their skin touched.  _ The babe- its reacting to you. It knows its father. _

 

Thor let out a soft gasp, his handsome face curling up in a smile. 

 

_ Do you understand why we must make haste now, darling?  _ Loki asked, his hand coming under Thor’s chin to make their eyes meet.  _ When I get further along, it will be harder. More than ever, I need to reach the village so we can establish a home.  _

 

Thor was still for a moment, seeming to kill over the several whirling thoughts in his head. But eventually he nodded, looking back up to the smaller.   
  
_ I understand. But you cannot push your body too hard. You must rest more often, especially as you get further along. _   
  
When Loki raised his hands to protest Thor cut him off.    
  
_ No!, this will not be up for debate, my love. I will carry you, so that we can still make time. It is the only compromise I'm willing to settle on. _

 

Loki's face twisted and he let out a little wheeze. 

 

_ You will not carry me.  _ He said with an amused look on his face, and for the first time in a few days, a smile broke over his face.  _ This is partially why I didn't want to tell you. Thor, our safety is the most important thing. I will not have run away to spend a lifetime with you if I lose you.  _

 

But as he said it, Thor stubbornly signed he would take care of them, him and the child. 

 

_ I know you will. That is why you are my mate.  _

 

Thor leaned forward and kissed Loki on the forehead, and then again on the lips.    
  
Thor had felt an overwhelming surge of protectiveness when Loki told him. He was going to be a father- he was going to have a child with the man he loved and he would do everything in his power to protect them.   
  
He swore to himself that he will be a better father than Odin ever was, and to love his child unconditionally no matter what.    
  
He pulled Loki back into him, his arms wrapping lovingly around the smaller man.    
He put his hand over Loki's, signing    
_ I love you _ , over his heart.

 

_ I love you too.  _ Loki replied, and smiled at him. Wearily, he leaned against Thor, feeling a huge burden lifted from his shoulders at having confessed to his mate. They were to be parents, and far away from Balder's wretched reach. 

 

\---

 

“They landed near Aryn.” Hela said, her eyes closed as she stood in the center of their ship. They had been sailing for 12 days. It was a massive ship, with a force of eighty men. Odin had insisted the siblings had reinforcement. 

 

Hela was tracking the densest leftover seidr path, and from memorizing a map, it told her they had landed near a coastal village. 

 

“How long until we reach it?” Balder growled. He had been in a mood ever since Odin had yelled at him. 

 

“Five more days.” 

 

\----

 

_ I've been thinking of what to name our child.  _ Loki signed to Thor. It had been a few days since he had told Thor, and everything had visibly relaxed. Helblindi was no longer tense, but both he and Thor were cautious of the safety of their niece or nephew and child, respectively. 

 

_ I want to name it Asa.  _

 

Thor smiled and nodded, and he repeated the name for himself to remember.    
_ Asa _ .    
  
It was a strong name, for either a male or female, or.. Thor supposed both if they took after their mother.   
  
That got him thinking, however, because for all the readings Thor had done in the library or his room, never had there been mention of interbreeding.    
But.. He knew their child was healthy. Loki could feel it within him, growing as it should and with the constant breaks both he and Helblindi forced upon him, unstressed.    
  
With Loki now openly talking about the baby, Thor realized on very large obstacle. He knew next to nothing about caring for a babe. How to feed, or dress, or clean, none of these things had been taught, nor had the Prince ever read up on it.    
  
_ Loki, can you teach me? _ He asked on one of their breaks. He had knelt down in front of the smaller Jotun who sat on a snow covered log.    
_ I need to learn as much as I can, as fast as I can before our child enters the world. I refuse to leave all of that to you. _

 

_ Of course.... But I do not know much about raising children. I know remedies for the pregnancy, for birthing pains, how to deliver a baby, and how to treat infants and children if they are ill.  _ Loki confessed.  _ But beyond that... We will have to rely much on our new neighbors to help us.  _

 

He pulled out a small swatch of cloth and unfolded it. 

 

_ I’ve been sewing this... For Asa.  _ He said, showing it to Thor. Helblindi looked at it, and smiled. 

 

_ Asa is a strong name.  _ Helblindi commented, and took the cloth, looking over the even stitches. The child would be wrapped in it when taken outside. Even though the summers could melt away most of the ice, it was still very chilled in the mornings and evenings in Jotunheim. Loki was preparing early. 

 

_ Thor-  _ Loki got his mate’s attention.  _ This may seem an impossible task, but Asa needs to hear your voice. Anything you can do, love... Humming, or even just any noise. Our child needs to know it’s father’s voice. I hum to Asa while we walk. With my magicked voice.  _

 

Thor furrowed his brow, shifting slightly. He remembered when Loki told him of the magic voice he used, and the thought of their baby knowing his mother's voice filled him with joy.   
  
But Thor's?    
He had learned a sort of humiliation from speaking out loud, with the exception of the few times he had been able to say his mate's name.    
  
The prince had to remember he was no longer in that place..    
He wasn't surrounded by those kinds of people any more. Helblindi had even been the one to teach him how to say 'Loki' in the first place.    
  
Thor nodded finally, raising up to kiss the smaller on the cheek.   
  
_ I will do my best, my love. Could... you teach me how to speak their name? _ __   
  


_ I'll help you.  _ Helblindi offered and took Thor's hand, holding it to his throat. It had been how he had taught Thor to say Loki's name before, by having the prince copy the vibrations. 

 

“Ah-saw.” He said slowly, repeating it a few times. Loki leaned forward to watch, his hands cradling the very slight bump of his stomach. 

 

Thor's brows knitted together again in concentration.    
"As.ah-,,"   
  
Helblindi pointed to his lips again, emphasising the A and signed it was long, and he said the same again, drawing it out.   
"Ah-saw."   
  
"Ah-saw.." Thor tried again and Helblindi smiled and nodded. The Asgardian's eyes lit up and he grinned.   
"Asa-!"   
He turned to Loki, a small spark marking his excitement.   
He guided Thor's hand to his stomach, and he eagerly leaned in, kissing it.   
"Asa," he hummed softly, followed by a few other very delighted sounds.

 

Hearing Thor say their child’s name aloud made Loki tear up, and he signed thank you to his brother, who also looked moved. Thor was humming against his stomach, murmuring the babe’s name every few seconds, as if he couldn't say it enough. 

 

“Asa, your father loves you.” Loki whispered, and he grinned at his mate when Thor looked up at him. “I love you.” 

 

\---

 

That night, they found more caves to rest in. The winter elements were getting harsher, so shelter was always sought. Helblindi always tried to sleep in caverns apart from the couple. It was better for the child and the parents to bond in privacy. 

 

And Loki wanted more than just bonding. 

 

He yanked at Thor's clothes, kissing him hungrily. 

 

Thor, while surprised by the eagerness, returned it just as passionately. He slid the heavy cloak off onto the ground and pulled at Loki's long tunic.    
  
He had missed their intimacy greatly, the last time they had coupled was the night Thor was to be wed and it felt like months. Through the stress of the traveling and the rising tensions between them earlier didn't help matters much but now- they were free from that and Thor wanted to be as close to Loki as he could get.   
  
The tunics were shed, and Thor's cock was pressing hard against the fabric of his pants. The blond helped him kick it off and then took Loki to lie him down on the cloak, and tugged at his pants as well, sending tingling shocks down his long smooth legs.   
  
But then he paused, much to the frustrated panting of the smaller man.    
_ I won't hurt the baby will I? _

 

Loki shook his head, and pulled Thor down onto him, gasping at the wonderful warmth. Thor's raised lines moved against his body in such a sensual way, and the smaller shuddered, wondering if part of the reason they had their heritage lines was also for a mates pleasure. 

 

_ I need you, love.  _ He signed, and kissed Thor deeply, spreading his legs. Despite the frustration from the trip, Loki had hungered for Thor every single night since realizing he was with child. But the fear of telling him of the child, along with the stress, it had been next to impossible. 

 

But tonight, he would take what was his. 

 

Thor descended on Loki with open mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulder, his hands following the contours of his body and gripping his hips firmly.    
  
He loved the way Loki arched into his touch, his body hot with need and already wet in anticipation for his lover's cock. He poised himself at his entrance, rubbing between the lips teasingly and moaned his name.    
  
Loki's legs wrapped around him, urging him to sink into his slick heat. He moved lower, licking a pert nipple and taking it between his teeth before he finally pushed into the smaller Jotun.    
  
Thor couldn't help the gasp that left him. Loki was wonderfully tight around him, and the ridges on his cock enhanced the pleasure he got from it.

 

Loki arched up, his mouth open in bliss as he took his mate's cock fully. It had been so long- so long, and he needed it! He urged Thor to move within him, and was rewarded with long, slow, deep thrusts inside of him. The ridges Loki had added to his cock doubled the bliss, and the smaller was laying back, panting in pure pleasure. 

 

They kissed, deep and long, and Thor's electricity ran up and down their bodies, cracking and popping when their kissing became more furious. 

 

Thor raised Loki's legs over his shoulders, deepening his thrusts into his dripping quim with echoing grunts of pleasure. Another wave of electricity webbed across Loki and the larger man drew it across his lithe body.   
  
He broke away from tingling kisses for breath, moaning Loki's name as he did and slipped a hand between them to tug at the smaller Jotun's cock, sending bands of sparks down it as well when he brushed against his clit.    
  
Thor's other hand tangled into Loki's beautiful short black locks and he pulled him up for another locking kiss.

 

Loki knew he was going to cum, and he grabbed at Thor harder, his eyes rolling back from a slight lack of oxygen and the way his lover was handling him. With a snap of his mate's strong hips, Loki came, body tensing and shaking as more sparks echoed up his long legs. The slick against the front of Thor's legs only seemed to urge him on.Thor was grunting above him, and Loki reached for another kiss, their eyes closing as Thor pumped his hips, rutting into Loki. 

 

With a mighty roar, the bigger man came inside of him, burying himself deep, deep inside of Loki. The smaller’s mouth opened in a low gasp at the sensation, and he arched up as best he could, trying to alleviate some of the overstimulation. 

 

Thor kept himself buried within his mate for a few moments longer, the residual electricity still crackling and the waves of pleasure only now just dying down.   
  
He had missed this so much, and the look of pained satisfaction on Loki's face when he pulled out, leaving a trail of pearly white spend from his softening cock.    
  
He kissed the Jotun again, laying heavily next to him and bring him into his arms.    
_ I love you, so much. I have never made a better decision in my life than to come with you. _

 

Loki smiled at him, and ran a hand through Thor's short hair, bliss in his eyes. 

 

_ Say the babe’s name again, love. I wish to hear you speak it.  _ He signed and Thor replied instantly, saying ‘Asa’ over and over again. The sound made Loki's heart soar with happiness and he buried his face into Thor's neck. For the first time since they had escaped, he felt completely at peace. Nothing could ruin it  

 

\----

 

“Your highness! I found tracks!” Shouted a scout from up ahead. 

 

Balder perked up immediately. They had been tracking on this damned realm for only a day, but already most of the Asgardians were feeling the effects of the bitter cold. He wondered how the hell Thor was handling it when he'd never bared a day outside the damned palace before he left.   
  
They had demanded warm clothing from the village near by, their status giving them every right to take whatever he and his soldiers needed to make the trek. Balder assured them they were lucky that they weren't looking for NEW slaves that day when one attempted to protest.    
  
The Jotun got off with only a lashing for speaking out against the Crown Prince of Asgard.   
  
And now, their top tracker had finally found what they had been looking for.   
"They went through the mountains then.. not the forest?.. clever.." Balder hated to admit, but tracking them through the mountains would be harder.

 

Hela was standing still, trying to pick up a seidr trail. 

 

“I've got it.” She said after a moment, her eyes opening and she pointed in the direction past the mountains. “A high concentration of weather based seidr was found over there a week ago.” 

 

Everyone mounted their steeds, having demanded them from the village and surrounding areas. 

 

“Let's be off!” Roared Balder, who at once followed Hela and the lead scout. 

 

They were so close.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back from our hiatus! :D

Thor woke earlier than usual. He was cradling Loki in his arms, their limbs intertwined lovingly. He spent a few long minutes just watching his lover sleep peacefully, committing the small details of his face to memory.    
  
He wished they hadn't had to cut their hair, for Thor missed it's length, but the short black hair that curled at the ends was just as lovely. He was pushing some of the locks from his face when ruby eyes slid open and Thor smiled.   
  
"Loki.." He said softly,  _ Beautiful. More everyday.  _   
  
He kissed his sleepy lips when the younger's gaze looked up behind Thor, making him turn to see Helblindi at the entrance, signing as he spoke.   
  
"We should move out soon. Eat. I'm going to scout ahead to make sure the path isn't over-snowed. If so we have a second route that'll take an hour longer."   
  
Thor nodded his understanding, as did Loki and the larger Jotun left out of the cave.

 

He was pulled close into a kiss again, and Loki sighed blissfully. The smaller wiggled out of his embrace and kissed Thor before standing up. 

 

_ Let's get dressed.  _ He signed when Thor grabbed at him again, giving the small Jotun a chuckle and waggled brows.  _ My love- _

 

He was pulled down again and gave up, his lust taking over with the soft kisses and gentle strokes to his body. 

 

\----

 

Helblindi had found the path was over snowed indeed. Their trek was harder than before, and both Thor and Helblindi insisted they take more breaks for Loki, who, after nearly passing out a bit into the journey. 

 

Thor was taking the time in between to rub Loki's legs or his feet, and making him drink just as often.    
And after the near fainting Thor had wanted to carry Loki.   
  
Helblindi was the one to dash the idea however, because Thor was still less steady on the snowy terrain without the added balance of his pregnant mate. Reluctantly, the blond agreed.   
If anything, Helblindi would carry his younger brother.   
  
When the started again, Thor asked Helblindi how much longer they had to reach the village.    
They still had a week or so, factoring in the stops they made for Loki's health.    
  
"When we get to the village, you and Thor get some herbs for you, as well as some more rations. I'll go ahead and secure our new home."   
  


Loki grunted quietly, murmuring under his breath at being carried like a child. 

 

_ You don't need to do this.  _ Loki signed up at his brother.  _ I can walk-  just stood up too fast after I had been sitting for a while.  _

 

Helblindi ignored him, and Thor looked rather smug at having gotten his way with Loki being carried. The little giant had not the energy to fight, however, and soon drifted off to sleep in his brother's arms. 

 

\----

 

Loki was still asleep when the others stopped for a rest, and Helblindi carefully kept him cradled in his arms. 

 

_ When our parents died, Loki could not sleep.  _ Helblindi signed to Thor. He looked down at his brother, smiling fondly.  _ So I often held him just like this till he fell asleep. He was so very small back then, but even now, it is the same feeling.  _

 

Thor looked down at the sleeping Jotun, looking completely at peace for the first time in a long while. He bit his lower lip in hesitation before asking Helblindi.   
  
_ May I ask about your parents? _ Thor had always been curious about a multitude of things about his lover's past, things he worried to bring up lest it bring with it more devastating memories like the first time he had asked about their home.   
  
He was curious to what happened to his parents, and he was also curious as to why Helblindi and Loki looked so different.    
Was it just a quirk at birth?    
  
These were all things Thor had been wanting to ask, and only now did he feel it even appropriate to bring up.

 

Helblindi heaved a heavy sigh, and tucked Loki's cloak around the little giant a bit tighter. 

 

_ They passed when I was in my 20th winter. Loki was only in his 9th. Frostbite, a fever, killed them. Many of our villagers succumbed to it.  _ The older giant's face looked tired suddenly.  _ It was then that I decided I wished to pursue healing seidr. I took Loki with me, as we had no family left but each other in that village. I think the shock of our parents deaths at such a young age is what stunted his growth. We made our way to relatives and stayed with them until Balder came. Loki was independent as soon as we arrived. This is the closest I've been to him since those early days.  _

 

Loki had been small from birth, but sometimes jotun were. His father had said to give the boy time. Their mother's pregnancy came as a surprise, and it was a hard one, with Loki being born during a particularly harsh winter. 

 

_ But he has been a fighter since birth. Sensitive, yes, but still stubborn.  _ Thor smiled as Helblindi signed.  _ Yes, you know how stubborn he can be.  _

 

_ It is good that he had you to guide him, and him you.  _   
The bond between the brothers was so strong and now Thor understood why. It was heartwarming and inspiring, and yet such a foreign concept for the Asgardian to grasp.    
  
_ Before I met Loki, I had never known what kind of connections two people could make. My siblings were more like prison guards. _   
Thor shook his head, a soft smile still on his face.    
  
_ I have Loki to thank for opening my eyes to things I didn't know I could have too. He changed my world. You both did.. _   
  
Helblindi smiled, and the warmth reached his eyes. 

 

Slowly, he signed. 

 

_ I am grateful you are apart of our family.  _

 

He missed the look on Thor's face as Loki began to stir, and woke up, yawning softly. 

 

Thor tried to swallow his emotion but he had to wipe his misting eyes before Loki opened his.    
  
Their family.    
  
A  _ REAL _ family.    
  
Thor had never felt so grateful and humbled in all his life and when Loki sat up in Helblindi's arms, the blond was burying his face into Loki's furs in a tight embrace, and managing to pull the larger Jotun in too for the impromptu group hug.

 

Loki looked at Helblindi in the tight embrace, and the giant merely smiled. Loki knew the two had been talking, but so long as it made Thor happy and not sad, the small giant could handle not knowing what was said. 

 

_ I'm feeling much better now.  _ Loki signed, as he was transferred from Helblindi's lap to Thor's, more hugging and kisses being given to his neck.  _ Shall we continue on?  _

 

Thor nodded, but for a moment made no indication he was going to move from his position or lower his arms from around his love.    
  
When finally he did, he helped Loki to his feet, though It was obvious from his expression Thor was still concerned about having Loki keep walking. The sooner they got to the village, the sooner he could force him into bed rest.    
  
But finally they started on their path after Helblindi made sure they were still heading north.    
  
\--   
  
"Look-" Balder kicked through the depleted fire a small cave, clearly fresh. "They were here no more than a day or so ago,"    
  
The older man looked up to his sister, his grin wide and toothy. He was getting eager, almost able to taste what would be his final victory over that giant blond idiot of a brother.    
  
And what more take that pretty Jotun and chain the bastard to his bed.

 

Hela reached out for seidr, and found remnants. 

 

“Indeed.” She said simply, before turning on her heel, but something in the dead fire caught her eye. She knelt down and picked up a small, semi-soaked bundle of herbs. Sniffing, she picked up raspberry leaf and nettle... And they were most likely used as a tea. 

 

“Interesting...” She said quietly. 

 

“What?” Asked Balder, who had noticed her. 

 

The woman shook her head, and dropped the bundle to the ground. 

 

“Just this.” She stepped on it. “It's what pregnant women take to help during the months they carry a child.” 

 

Balder stared at the herbs now crushed in the icy ground, eyes wide before looking back up to Hela.    
No that... couldn't mean..   
  
Balder knew Jotun slaves could get pregnant, he knew that Thor had been fucking his warprize.   
It wasn't hard to put two and two together and it burned a heat in him hotter than Asgard's sun.    
  
"I will rip that babe from his belly." He snarled, turning heel and getting back onto his mount. "We're catching up, let us not waste time."   
  
\-    
  
The group had stopped again to eat some dried nuts and meats, as well as let Loki rest since he still insisted he didn't need to be carried again.

 

Loki wouldn't say it out loud but he appreciated the stops. Thor was holding Loki close, massaging his lower back. It had been a day where the jotun hadn't thrown up, but his stomach still felt queasy. He wasn't sure if it was a gut instinct or a pregnancy symptom. 

 

_ Can we rest a bit more?  _ He asked when Helblindi stood up, and the fatigue and worry must've shown on his face because his brother nodded at him. The smaller cuddled back into Thor's embrace, relieved somewhat. 

 

Thor signed with concern, asking if Loki was alright. 

 

_ I have the strangest feeling in my stomach.  _ Loki signed.  _ I believe the baby is fine, but I'm not sure what else is happening.... _

 

Thor furrowed his brow, glancing up to the sky.    
Despite it being a foreign land, the Prince could still feel the shifts in the weather like he could at home.    
But there didn't seem to be any sort of a storm coming, so it was easy to count that out.   
  
_ Perhaps you are just anxious about our new home. I'm sure when we get there you will feel better. _   
Thor signed, giving his lover a reassuring smile and putting a hand on his stomach.    
  
Helblindi seemed slightly on edge as well, but perhaps it was more to do with Loki's apprehension, but Thor shook it off.    
They were almost safe. They only had a little longer to go.    
  
Thor offered Loki some more water with crushed mint leaves in an attempt to help calm his nerves.   
  
"We have only a day or so until we get to the village. Loki, do you want to rest here for the evening or do you think you could push on for a few more hours?" The larger Jotun asked as he walked up to the couple.

 

Loki looked up at the last mountain pass they would have to travel through, and he fidgeted with the edge of his scarf. 

 

_ No.  _ He shook his head.  _ Let's stay here the night.  _

 

Helblindi nodded, and scooped Loki up, who instead of complaining, curled into the familiar, protective comfort of his brother's arms. 

 

_ Stay close.  _ Loki signed to Thor, who obediently stayed near Helblindi as the giant continued onward for a bit, reaching the base of the mountain pass, where caves were littered. He set Loki down and made to find his own cave when Loki stopped him. 

 

_ No! No... I think we should all sleep together tonight.  _

 

Thor and Helblindi both looked at him with concerned looks, and then to each other. But finally Thor nodded in agreement.    
  
If Loki was feeling this nervous, it was better and easier to calm him with this simple request.    
So the larger brother came back and sat down next to Loki.    
  
"It will be alright, brother. You just need a little rest, and we will be to our new home this time tomorrow."    
  
Thor took out the dried sticks from his satchel to start a small fire, arranging them in a pile.   
He put his palms over it, and he let out a small bit of electricity to start the fire going; something Loki had taught him to do.

 

Loki curled up against Thor, urging his hands to hold the more developed bump on his stomach, lifting his tunic to allow skin to skin contact. His love was humming into his ear- it had no tune, but it was deep and vibrated slightly, as that was the only way Thor was certain he was making noises. The small jotun closed his eyes, trying to relax in his mate's grasp, sighing softly as Thor stroked along the heritage marks on his stomach. 

 

_ You are too worried... Is there anything I should know?  _ Helblindi signed to Loki, who had just opened his eyes. 

 

_... I just feel... that something is not right.  _ Loki replied, feeling Thor stop in his gentle touching on his bump.  _ I cannot explain it... it feels like  _ those  _ nights.  _

 

At that, Helblindi stood up, and grabbed the knife out of his bag, along with a book he had carried. He knew the nights Loki was referring to- the one when their parents died. Then the one Balder had come and destroyed their world. 

 

Thor looked confused as he watched the older stand, his expression hardening.    
  
_ Wait-, wait what do you mean?  _   
Thor signed to the both of them, going to stand as well, but Helblindi leveled him with a molten look and pointed for him to stay with Loki.    
  
"I am going to scout the perimeter, just in case. Thor, stay with Loki. It could be nothing.. but I would rather be safe." Helblindi knew he would not sleep tonight,.

 

Loki watched as his brother left, then gently blew a spell to conceal as much of the cave from wandering eyes as possible. Helblindi would find his way back to it by following the seidr trail. 

 

_ I felt this way just before Balder attacked our village. I didn't realise it till just now.... it's the same feeling.  _ Loki explained to his bewildered mate.  _ Calm, calm, love. My brother will make sure its safe. Please, hum to Asa. It soothes us both.  _

 

Thor wanted to argue, but it was quieted after his mate's last comment, and the worried face he so badly wanted to soothe away.    
He finally relaxed and sat back down with one arms wrapped around Loki and the other softly on his stomach again.    
  
He started humming again, but his mind still worried. If it was something as disastrous as what Loki had previously gone through, then they should keep moving, and he hated the thought but he wanted nothing more than to keep his mate and his baby safe. It was all that mattered.   
  
-   
  
It was the humming that signaled Hela.    
After following the trail that had steadily become stronger and stronger, she had been lead to the mountain base.    
  
They had all seemed empty, until her sensitive hearing picked up the soft sound. It wasn't familiar, but perhaps her personal slave had been singing.    
  
What she did not expect, however, was to see just Loki sitting next to a fire, and another strangely small Jotun with yellow hair who was the one humming.    
  


Her approach set off the magic around the cave entrance and Loki jumped, scrambling backwards. This caused Thor to move with him and Hela advanced. 

 

“Where is your brother, jotun?” She asked, a wicked look gleaming in her eyes. “And where is mine?” 

 

The other jotun eith blond hair moved in front of Loki, and he looked... oddly familiar. Then he signed. 

 

_ Sister, please- _

 

Hela's eyes widened. 

 

“ _ Thor?”  _ She gasped, her voice astonished. Then she saw it- even with the bloody red eyes, she saw her little brother. After taking in his form for a moment, she backed up slowly. Loki watched her, then tried to form a spell as she brought her fingers up to her mouth and whistled shrilly.

 

It echoed over the mountains. 

 

Thor could feel the echo, and Hela deflected the blast from Loki just in time, but it was too late. There was no way that Balder wouldn't have heard that, for Thor knew he would not be far behind if she had found them.    
  
Thor roared when Hela raised her hands to cast, blasting her right out of the cave mouth with a bolt of lightning.    
He grabbed Loki, picking him up while electricity still danced across his blue skin and ran out of the cave. And into the snowy dark.    
He had no idea where he was going, nor where Helblindi was but he needed to get Loki out of here as soon and as fast as he could.   
  
Hela picked herself off the ground in a mist of green magic, slightly hurt by the blast and stunned. Thor just attacked her. He actually hit her with his natural seidr. She gritted her teeth in a furious roar and ran after them, only to barely dodge a giant blue fist.    
  
"Helblindi~" she growled, now facing the angry frost giant.

 

“Hello, mistress.” Helblindi greeted, and punched again at the woman. She ducked, and tried to roll through the snow, but it was too deep and halted her. The giant landed a harsh blow, causing her to yell out. Loki hit Thor's arm, wriggling to be put down. The man tripped and dropped Loki, who quickly got up. 

 

“Where is he? Where's Balder?” Loki yelled to Helblindi. But a thick hand wrapping around his neck from behind answered his question. 

 

"Loki-!!" Thor bellowed upon seeing Balder, scaled in full armor with his hand around his mate. He could see the cruel grin on his face even in the dark. Lightning crackled around the prince's fists.    
  
After a moment of stillness, a look of disgusted realization crept on Balder's face, realizing why this blond Jotun looked and sounded familiar.   
  
But before he could get a word out, a bolt of lightning crashed down on their spot and Thor rushed towards him praying Loki wasn't as badly wounded from the attack.    
  


Loki groaned, slowly rolling over from the spot he had landed in. There was a searing gash across the front of one thigh, but it looked to be from being thrown against a nearby rock. He put his hands across his stomach and felt the babe with seidr... It was fine, and yet.... It wasn't.

 

The small giant looked up to see his mate rushing towards him, and Balder rolling up from a spot near the man's path. 

 

“Thor!” He screeched, seeing Balder lash out with a sword, clipping his love on the back of his leg. The blond let out a pained yelp and fell. Loki limped towards him, gathering his seidr as he did. 

 

Meanwhile, Helblindi was on top of Hela, trying to wrestle a knife out of her hand. She reached for her seidr but Helblindi barked out a spell which stunned her for a moment. 

 

"You fucking filthy animal! You actually let them do this to you?? You want to be a savage this badly?" Balder demanded from his deaf brother, kicking him in the stomach again.    
  
But Thor grabbed his leg out from under him, sending a thick wave of electricity through the older brother.    
Thor was Loki coming forward, hands enveloped in green magic and he shook his head furiously, waving one hand to sign him desperately.    
  
_ GO!! I'll hold him off! You can still get to the village if you hurry and you'll be protected--  _   
He was interrupted by a heavy boot to the face.   
  
Hela yelled in anger when her body wouldn't respond, alerting Balder to both Helblindi and to Loki still coming forward.

 

Loki ignored Thor's signing and wrapped a thick ribbon of green seidr around Balder just as the prince turned towards him. 

 

“You will  _ not _ harm him!” Loki bellowed his voice magicked and loud. 

 

Balder's eyes went wide, then he smirked an evil smirk. 

 

“So you use your seidr to talk?” He grinned. “I can't wait to take you back to  _ my _ palace in chains. I'll throw you in the dungeons and starve you out till that  _ bastard  _ in your belly dies, and you nearly bleed out. Then? Then, I'll put verjgun rings on you and plant  _ my  _ seed inside.” 

 

Loki's face contorted in a cross between fear and absolute disgust. 

 

_ “Silence!”  _ He shouted. Helblindi's head was turned, watching them, his eyes widened in horror. He didn't see Hela move, nor the blast of powerful seidr that sent him flying, and knocked him unconscious against a rock. That distracted Loki, letting Balder break free from the seidr chains. 

 

Balder kicked Thor in the face again and he swung his sword straight down onto Loki, causing him to shriek in pain as blood poured from the deep gash.    
  
Thor could smell the blood before he saw it and his heart stopped seeing the deep red staining down Loki's tunic.    
  
"RRRAAAAAAGGHHHHH!"    
The deafening roar was accompanied by the sudden gathering of thick clouds and Thor was off the ground, tackling Balder to the ground.    
  
When the older tried to strike him, Thor grabbed the sword, sending so much electricity that it turned red hot and forced him to drop it into the snow with a hiss of steam.

 

The crown prince growled, and lunged at his brother, his hands wrapping around his throat and he squeezed.  

 

“I'm going to  _ kill _ you! You are a useless burden! The Norns wasted life with you!” Balder screamed, his face wild and his mouth foaming. “You deserve to die!” 

 

He forced Thor back against the rocks, and squeezed tighter and tighter. 

 

“N-no-” Loki wheezed, his eyesight blurry as he tried to sit up, but the pain in his stomach was too much. He looked down at his hand and let out a mangled whimper. It was covered in blood. But Thor was in danger- 

 

Thor shoved his hands off from around his neck, but the experienced warrior was back on him in a second, this time his hands on Thor’s face. 

“I'm going to gouge your fucking eyes out. You'll spend your last minutes completely shut off from EVERYTHING.”

 

Balder dug his thumb into Thor’s right eye, the gauntlet he was wearing scraping against the meat as it sank in. The blond screamed, less in pain and more in rage, grabbing at anything his could.

 

“You're Pathetic!” Balder smiled through the strain. “I'm going to enjoy taking that baby out of my slave.” 

 

The larger man stilled, catching the words that rolled off tight lips. 

Kill his baby, take Loki as a slave. 

 

The rage and grief overwhelmed Thor and the storm raged above him, a swirling mass of angry clouds and flashes of lightning.    
There had been so much blood. He had no idea if Loki still lived- if his child was going to survive.    
  
Balder had taken everything from him! He destroyed every single thing that gave Thor joy and meaning- and now he was going to take his future with Loki and Asa-   
  
NO !! No Thor wouldn't allow him to rip them away from him!    
Thor roared again, headbutting Balder hard enough to daze him and give the younger Prince a chance to rip his hands off his throat.    
  
Thor broke his fingers, causing his brother to cry out in angry pain and he grabbed his throat, feeling the sounds of his choked growl through his hand.    
  
Thor's eyes were burning white, and electricity poured out of his being.    
He raised a hand, calling lighting to his hand and wild strikes were hitting the rock face of the mountains too.   
He planted his hand onto Balder skull, discharging the entirety of the bolt straight through his brother's body.

 

Loki let out a horrified gasp as he watched Balder's head begin to cave in under the pressure of Thor's hand and his lightning, the younger prince's seidr literally  _ melting _ the crown prince down to the ground. The strong blue hand pushed further and further and Balder disappeared, his howl of anguish cut off when his face turned to nothing but electrified char, which crackled and melted the snow around it before turning black, then light gray, and then disappearing completely. 

 

Loki struggled through the snow, crawling, to reach his mate. Thor's eyes looked like hollows filled with white blinding light, and Loki could see the rage on his face still. The fear on his face still. 

 

He reached Thor, and panted as he used a rock to help himself stand before he flung his arms around Thor's neck, sagging onto him. He just wanted his love to know he was there! 

 

At first Thor almost sent the waves of electricity through to the new intruder, .   
But he recognized the feeling, the soft drape of his hands, the scent of blood so thick Thor could almost taste it.    
  
Loki,---! It was like fighting through a fog of his rage but he held onto his mate just as he was about to drop to the ground. Panic built up in the blond, and his emotionally electric turmoil turned worse.   
  
"Loki- Loki---" Thor gasped out, putting pressure on the gaping wound spilling blood, shaking his head. His eye had faded back to red, but electricity still escaped acrossed them both.    
  
_ No no no no-! _ Thor shook his head.  _ You'll be ok- you'll be ok!-- _   
  
Hela was watching what had unfolded, glued to the spot in surprise and thought.    
She did not mourn for her older brother, but she did see fresh opportunity.    
Her own seidr was remarkably strong, but what she had just witnessed was raw power, barely controlled.    
  
She had no desire to follow the same fate as Balder.   
  
Taking a step towards them, Hela raised her hands defensively. 

 

_ I will not harm you.... the soldiers are sure to be coming in a moment. Hide yourselves in the cave now.  _ She signed to him. Helblindi was groaning, struggling to sit up. 

 

“I will leave you all be, Helblindi.” Hela said, turning to him. Her expression was icy cold. “So long as Thor does not try to come back and claim the throne. I will say all of you died. I will make sure no one comes to look for you.” 

 

The older giant eyed her- she had never been dishonest in his time being her slave. Cold and cruel to a point, yes. But she was smart. 

 

“Why?” He asked. 

 

“Balder is dead. Thor killed him. I now have an uninterrupted path to the throne, and as you know, that has been my only desire.” Hela said, and Helblindi nodded. A frantic noise from Thor alerted the big giant, who saw Loki bleeding in Thor's arms. 

 

“Get them into the cave.” She commanded, and Helblindi stood, his head aching, and he tugged at Thor. 

 

As they disappeared into the cave, Hela turned to the approaching army, swords dropping into her hand by seidr. 

 

There would be  _ no  _ witnesses to this. 

 

\----

 

The group made it into the the cave, going in deeper than they were before and their way lit by soft light from Helblindi's seidr.    
  
But Thor had to stop. The warmth of Loki's blood was seeping into his own tunic.    
_ Stop! Stop we have to Stop! _ Thor waved frantically at the large Jotun.    
  
_ Please! Your magic! You can heal this - he is going to die if we wait ! _   
  
Electricity was still echoing off the Asgardian, and his bloody hands shook as he looked down at his love, at his mate and held them. Held his mate and Asa, looking up at Helblindi with pleading eyes   
  
  


Loki had fallen unconscious in Thor's arms, and his blue skin was looking rather pale. Helblindi nodded, and they sat down. 

 

_ Thor, I will need your seidr to do this. The wound is deep, and.... I'm not sure if Asa is going to make it.  _ Helblindi held his hands up, casting a protective seidr around himself when the electricity crackled harsher.  _ Calm yourself! You  _ calm  _ yourself. They need their mate and their father right now.  _

 

That seemed to calm Thor, and Helblindi reached out and placed one of the man's bloody hands on his shoulder. 

 

_ Now, gently,  _ GENTLY _ , send your seidr into my shoulder.  _ Instructed the giant. 

 

Thor wasn't sure how he could use his seidr, but he was not in a position to argue. His heart was pounding so hard he would feel it in his throat.    
  
He couldn't lose them. He couldn't lose either of them. So Thor forced himself to take a deep breath, and he closed his eyes to try to direct his magic into the giant.    
  
It came hard and fast, spiderwebbing over the larger Jotun's skin and Thor reigned it in a little more, concentrating as hard as he could to focus on the path and flow and not the unmoving form beside him.

 

Slowly, Helblindi felt the power, and for a moment, he looked at Thor, who was in deep concentration. Loki had mentioned sharing Thor's seidr, and it was no wonder the small giant had fallen in love with him. Thor's power was raw and untamed, but it was pure and good. There wasn't anything evil in the man's heart. 

 

Helblini refocused on his brother, and lifted up his tunic, wincing as he pulled fabric out of the deep cut. Balder had aimed for the stomach, but it appeared he had slipped and pushed upwards. Slowly, Helblindi pushed his finger into the wound, and released a gentle stream of the combined seidrs. His red and Thor's bright, electric blue danced across the wound, fizzling up any excess blood, and working on reuniting sinews. 

 

Thor wanted to watch, but he couldn't let himself. He knew he would panic upon seeing it, and his magic would surge to dangerous levels. He could smell the magic's sharp workings along with the blood.    
  
But he could also feel Loki-, he could feel his life, and if he closed his eyes he could feel Asa...    
He could feel..   
Another.    
  
Thor's eyes opened wide as he realized what he was feeling and he finally looked down to his beloved mate, a new wave of emotion overcoming him.   
  
Twins~! Loki was carrying twins!   
  


As soon as Thor had felt it, so had Helblindi and he was working harder now to fix the wound, but before he could, he had to reach inside with seidr to feel and make sure the children were fine.

 

After several long agonizing minutes, Helblindi closed the wound mostly. 

 

_ He's lost a lot of blood. Can you walk? We need to reach the village  _ **_tonight_ ** _.  _ He signed. 

 

Thor nodded, swallowing hard and Helblindi delicately picked up his unconscious brother.    
  
The prince kept reassuring himself that they would be ok, that Loki and his babies would survive but the fear was not subsiding as Helblindi lead the way out the cave and as quickly as they could down the path they had been going.    
  
Bodies littered the snow, staining the soft white with bright pools of red. Hela was taking care of the last guard, and the two made eye contact for a brief moment.    
  
But then she turned away, making a point to turn her back to the fleeing Jotuns, and it was the first time Thor had ever felt truly grateful towards her.    
  
\--   
  
Thor didn't know how long they were traveling. Everything looked the same to the Asgardian but the large Jotun before him was making an easy path for Thor to follow, but soon, the path turned wider, and he could smell woodsmoke hanging lightly in the air.    
  
They must be close!    
  
Just as Thor was going to ask Helblindi how much further, the path turned, and the rocks cleared and the Prince could have yelled with panicked relief upon finally seeing the village.    
  


A few villagers had gathered outside, and Helblindi called to them. 

 

“Please! Please help us! My brother-” He cried desperately. At the sight of their broken horns, the other villagers rushed to them, and all three newcomers were taken to a hut. Loki was laid on a bed, looking so small on the full sized jotun bed. 

 

“He is pregnant with twins. This is his mate. He is deaf.” Helblindi explained quickly to the woman who had asked him their story. He also went into detail about the injury and what he had done to heal it. 

 

Thor was still beside Loki, his hand taken into the larger's hand.    
>>You have to live, Loki, my love you must- I can't do this without you, without our children->>   
Thor was almost praying, and suddenly he was pulled away by one of the healers.   
  
But Thor refused to leave his love's side, yelling out angrily and coming right back next to Loki as electricity crackled in retaliation.    
He was shaking his head,    
_ I can't leave him-! _   
He signed furiously.   
_ I wont-! _

 

_ Peace, Thor.  _ Helblindi signed, and carefully took Thor's crackling hands in his.  _ I understand.  _

 

Just then, one of the women spoke. 

 

“He's waking up-” 

 

Loki's eyes opened and frantically he searched for something. His vision was blurry but he heard Thor and felt his seidr. Ue needed it! Finding Thor's hand, he yanked him down onto the bed, taking the other hand as well and placing it on his stomach.

 

“Seidr. Babies need. It.” He breathed out heavily and Helblindi quickly signed to Thor to release a stream of it. 

 

Thor looked back down to his mate, swallowing the fear in his throat with a solid look of determination. He could do this. He had to-!    
  
He spread his hands firmly on the faint swell of Loki's stomach, and he tried to silence his panicked mind to focus on his seidr.    
Like in the caves before, Thor allowed his magic to flow with a tight reign, letting the blue electricity crackle over his love's body and centered where his hands were firmly planted.    
  
He could feel them so clearly now, where as before they had just been a fairly feeling. He could feel his babies, and he could feel Loki's energy. He was using his own magic, clutching onto the lives of the children.    
  
With some difficulty, Thor reached for it, intertwining their magics and immediately he felt strengthened from it.

 

Loki's eyes slid shut, eyes fluttering as he focused the magic to the babies. The unnamed one's arm was nearly severed from her shoulder. Asa had a cut through her leg muscle. Loki was focusing his and his mate's seidr to try to knit the muscles and the cuts together. He could only hope he and his mate could mend their children. 

 

“Brother- help me-” He begged. 

 

Helblindi was there in an instant, his red magic reaching out like tree roots before his hands even made contact with his brother.    
  
"Concentrate Loki, you can do this." Helblindi reassured, adding a new surge of healing through his body to the two tiny forms.    
The three seidrs worked through each wound, sealing them closed.   
  
Loki's own wound began to heal with the magic coursing through him, stitching it shut into a wide scar cutting down and across his heritage lines.

 

The villagers had gathered around them, Loki saw as he opened his eyes. The few that wielded seidr had put their hands on Thor and Helblindi, aiding all of them. Heavy tears fell from the small giant's eyes, and he grasped at his little family, pulling Helblindi and Thor close, sobbing softly as relief washed over him. 

 

Helblindi left Loki in Thor's tight embrace and he turned to face the gathered Jotuns. 

 

“My brother and I have escaped bondage from Asgardians, along with his mate. A few followed us but we have ensured they will never try to find us.” He said, and an old woman nodded her head at him in thought. “Please.... please, my brother is pregnant. Please, may we make our home among you, those that have graciously saved his life and that of his two unborn children?” 

 

There was a soft murmur of the small crowd, and many ruby eyes settled on the elderly giantess, who was still regarding Helblindi with a thoughtful expression.    
  
She had been one of the ones lending her magic, and she had felt the core beings of each of the three newcomers, although briefly, and she could see the pleasing desperation in Helblindi's eyes.    
  
"This is a place for those who no longer have somewhere to call home." She looked to the splintered horn on his head. "You and yours seemed to have suffered well enough at the hands of Asgard. We would welcome you into our clan."    
  
As she spoke, the murmurs that had been around turned to voices of approval, for it had been a long time since the village was graced with new faces.

 

Loki pulled away, and he signed his thanks. 

 

“You have been through much. This is my hut, and I would have all of you stay while we make you one big enough for your family.” Said the giantess. “I am Merna. Rest. We will bring food.” 

 

Thor was in the bed with Loki, holding him close, thumbing the new scar softly. 

 

_ We are safe.  _

 

\--

 

Five weeks had passed since their arrival into the Jotun village.    
Loki was now able to walk on his own without either Thor or Helblindi or both right behind him assisting him, although both frequently did.    
  
The children both survived, and though they would be born with scars, they would still be healthy and beautiful.    
  
Thor however had lost the eye that Balder had gauged. Thor had buried himself into caring for Loki, but he mourned the loss of it, the fear of going blind half realized. But Loki had soothed him through it, and soon the blond was smiling again.    
  
He stood behind his love and wrapped his arms around him, hands resting on the noticeable swell there, kissing Loki's neck.   
Merna smiled at the couple, as she often did.   
Her guests would be moving out soon into their new home.    
  
Thor, Helblindi, and many of the other villagers had worked hard to build it as soon as they could, and now, it was nearly finished.   
  
"I've made a stew for your first night in your home," Merna said sweetly. He common language was getting better, just as Thor's Jotun  language was getting better as well.

 

“Thank you.” Loki said, sighing as Thor gently rubbed his stomach. Merna had made a special balm. The village was excited at the arrival of the newcomers, of their triumphs, and of the prospect of children was celebrated by all. Thus, it was suffice to say Loki was being rather spoiled by the villagers. His trade was that he was teaching them all sign language, to better communicate with his mate. He had explained that Thor was Asgardian- he left out the royal lineage however, and said Thor had no one but him, Helblindi, and the children. 

 

_ Family. Us.  _ Signed one of the villagers to Thor once, and Loki didn't miss the look of absolute gratitude in his mate's eye. Loki knew Thor had never known so many people to be eager to converse with him. 

 

_ I must sit, my love.... Asa is kicking with her good leg. And Aya is moving.  _ He signed to Thor, which the bigger man took to mean Loki needed help  

 

Thor wrapped his arms around his love as he had done so many times before and picked him up off his feet and into a comfortable soft chair.    
He kissed him sweetly, before kneeling down and kissing the swell.    
  
He hummed quietly, finding that the deep cadence of his voice seemed to calm the young ones some when they were being particularly restless.    
  
He had been talking with Merna as well on how to care for children, as she was also a village healer and of the few children born there, she had midwived for each.    
Both Thor and Loki had so much to learn, but they had drank it up eagerly and gratefully.    
  
The blond was just so ready to meet his two tiny children, and he knew he wouldn't have to wait long for he could feel their energy manifesting stronger each day.    
  
_ I love you Loki, so much. _ Thor interlaced his fingers with his own, smiling up at him.    
He never thought he could be this happy. Never thought he would be afforded the gift of freedom and love Loki and the village had given. 

  
Thor found he didn't miss home, or it's comforts. And while the nights in Jotunheim chilled him to his bones, it just meant the Asgardian had all the more reason to hold his mate closer.

 

The door opened to the hut, and Loki saw Helblindi standing the doorway.

 

_ Come!  _ He signed excitedly to the younger Jotun.  _ Come!  _

 

Thor helped his lover stand, and they followed Helblindi through the snowy village. At the west side, a new hut was standing, and it was large. It was big enough that there was a separate room for Helblindi to keep to himself, and for his future mate. Several of the eligible mates were already sweet on the gentle giant- for his clear love for his family and his strength made him the best candidate. But at the moment, Helblindi only cared for the current members of his family. 

 

_It is finished!_ He signed, looking at the hut. 

 

Thor was nearly brought to tears at the sight of it, making an absolutely delighted sound and looked excitedly at Loki. While the blond had had a hand building the hut, he had not had a chance to see it fully finished yet and had wanted to save it as a surprise to see with Loki.    
  
He had traded a palace in the summer lands of Asgard for a cozy hut in a tucked away village, somewhere in the mountains of Jotunheim.   
And it was more than anything Thor could have asked for.    
It was theirs.    
  
Their Home.   
  
Thor swept Loki up, picking him up princess style and walked passed the threshold into their new home.    
  


Loki was grinning, and he signed for Thor to set him down once they were inside. Earth had been packed down in the hut, making a sturdy floor for them to walk upon. Loki knew from experience the dirt had been magicked with seidr to prevent it from getting muddy when snow melted, but it would have to be maintained throughout time. Several villagers had given them things they could spare, so their home was filled with a lovely mixed assortment of furniture and textiles. A heavy cast iron pot was filled with the stew Merna had mentioned, bubbling over the fireplace suspended from an iron hook. 

 

There were two chairs for Thor and Loki, which had them seated at the slightly taller than Asgardian level tables. Everywhere in their home, things were modified for Thor and Loki, and they saw in the corner, two baskets, which Loki signed and explained were for the babies once they were born. 

 

“Thank you- all of you!” Loki exclaimed, going around and hugging anyone he could reach. 

 

Thor had done the same, simply being floored by the people's sheer kindness for all they have done and given for Thor and Loki to have a home.    
  
It was a foreign and addictive feeling, to be surrounded by such a community, and it warmed him even more to know their children would be raised here, welcomed by literally everyone.   
  
Merna was the last one Thor hugged, and Loki had made it to her at the same time, making it sort of a group hug.    
_ Thank you, for everything you have done for us, Merna.  _ _   
_   
The elderly woman took Thor's hand, and then took Loki's, bring them to lace their hands together and she smiled broadly at them both.    
  
"You three have brought so much joy and new life to our sleepy village, and  we will once again be able to see babies running around and playing in the snow. Something that this place hadn't seen in too many years."   
  


Loki turned his head, and smiled at his mate. Then he gently parted their hands to go and crawl up in his brother's big arm. 

 

_ Thank you, brother.  _ He signed, kissing Helblindi's cheek.  _ I... I think mother and father knew we would be okay if we had each other. I've been thinking that for some time now....  _

 

Helblindi looked down at him in surprise. 

 

_ Look.  _ Loki said, and then reached into the magic pocket, which he was finding increasingly more and more useful. Out of it, he pulled an embroidered mantle.  _ I tried to recreate father's from memory... you are the head of our family and should wear our colors and lines.   _

 

Helblindi was at an utter loss of words as he looked down at the cloth in Loki's hands.    
It was nearly identical, striking the older brother with a sudden sense of bittersweet nostalgia.   
  
He gently picked it up, running his fingers over the intricately woven lines and patterns and his eyes welled up with tears.    
  
He gathered his little brother in his arms for a crushing  embrace, kissing the top of his head.    
"Thank you, my brother," His voice boomed his gratitude, cracking slightly.    
  
When he pulled away, he did not wipe the happy tear that fell down, and he slipped it on over his shoulders.    
A perfect fit, of course.    
Helblindi hugged Loki again.   
  
Loki was filled with pride at seeing his brother wearing their mantle. One day, Thor might have one of his own. The thought made his heartbeat even faster. The villagers left the hut, leaving the little family in peace. 

 

\----

 

Loki was having a hard time moving, now that he was in his last week or two of pregnancy. The twins were healthy from what he and Merna could tell. This did not stop both Helblindi and Thor from flitting about, hovering over Loki, who was on bedrest. The small giant's mate had absolutely insisted on it, and Merna had agreed it was the best course after the trauma both children and their mother had been through. 

 

Thor had set down another cup of hot tea for Loki. It was to help his pregnancy, and had a strange and slightly bitter flavor, but the blond made sure to sweeten it just a little extra.    
  
The swell was so large that Thor had at first worried his love would burst at the seams carrying their children, but Merna had assured with a rather amused look that Loki would be just fine, and  he simply need to let his body rest and prepare.    
  
Winter was in full swing now, but their hut was warm and comfortable. Yet Thor still drew the large pelt further up his mate to keep him warm.   
The larger Jotun had learned how to hunt and how to skin thanks to the others in the village, particularly a an older giant named Durnir, who had lost both his horns fighting against Thor's past family.    
  
But he adored the blond and his raven haired mate, and most speculated he was fond of Merna but in the past used the boys as reason to come visit.    
  
_ Are you nervous?.. about being a parent? _   
Thor asked Loki as he sat on the edge of the bed, one large hand stroking the swell lovingly.

 

_ I used to be.  _ Loki signed, and smiled at his mate.  _ That was when I thought I was leaving my mate, and that I would be the sole parent. But now? I'm just ready for them to get out of me.  _

 

This made Thor chuckle, and Loki's heart jumped in his chest. 

 

_ Will you hum for them, darling?  _ Loki asked, and Thor laid his head down on the swell, and his deep voice reverberated through Loki's body. 

 

The Asgardian has found a sort of tune that he hummed often for the twins, and he loved how it made his mate smile softly each time.   
  
He felt a kick, and he placed his hand over the spot, giving soft sparks of seidr soothing Loki's poor sore belly.    
The babes were very active, getting worse as their time neared as if to prove to everyone that they had come out of their brush with death stronger than ever.    
  
Thor called them his little Valkyries.    
  
He felt another kick, and he pressed a kiss there too.    
_ They are being awfully active today _ , Thor chuckled again.

 

_ Yes... They're awfully active, indeed.  _ Loki agreed. He smiled down at Thor, who was looking at him with his one red eye, and Loki was certain their girls were active because they wanted to meet the man they would call ‘papa’. 

 

_ Darling...  _ Loki signed, and got Thor's attention.  _ The other day... Merna said it would be possible to... well, to restore your hearing. She noticed it was possible to do so when she was looking over your eye.  _

 

Thor furrowed his brow, sitting up some.   
Restore.. his hearing?   
  
His whole life had been in silence, unable to hear a bird song, the music that played in the grand halls, or the soft sound of Loki's voice.    
  
But..    
Thor still shook his head no, smiling to his mate.    
  
_ I have lived my life without sound, and it was because of that quirk that I had the chance to meet the love of my life and mother of my children. I don't feel as though it is a thing that needs fixing.  _   
  
Despite his family's constant insisting Thor was damaged, and through the years the Prince had indeed struggled with that feeling in the past, it was a part of him, of what shaped him into who he was. It was the gift that let him never become like his siblings.    
  
_ The missing piece I have in my life was never my hearing.. It was you. _

 

Loki's eyebrows went up, and his mouth dropped open, his eyes tearing up. 

 

_ You've always been perfect to me, my love... _ he signed, and pulled his mate into a kiss.  _ I would never have you any other way.  _

 

Thor's hand was resting on the swell of his belly. 

 

_ I'm actually rather relieved to know I will not have to speak anymore than I already am. I much prefer the way we communicate.  _ Loki confessed. 

 

Thor chuckled again, kissing his belly again.    
  
_ As do I. So you know you have my undivided attention. _ Thor teased, kissing his trail upwards, placing one on each of Loki's tender breasts, which had filled with milk over the last few weeks.    
  
The blond had aided in easing their soreness by drinking Loki's milk, which the smaller had to coax Thor into trying at first. But now, the prince loved it.   
  
Finally he made it up to Loki's face, kissing him sweetly.    
"Loki," he hummed lowly. "Asa.. Aya.." He spoke them out loud, kissing his mate between each name.

 

And although Thor could not hear it, he could feel Loki murmur his own name against his lips. 

 

“Thor...” He whispered, kissing his mate, looking up into the face of the man he loved. “I love you.” 

 

Aya kicked hard, and Loki let out a little gasp, for it had taken his breath away. After a moment of recovering from it, both parents looked at each other, then started to laugh. Thor’s laugh was loud and boisterous, whereas Loki’s shoulders shook with silent mirth. 

 

And to think, this was only their beginning. 


End file.
